Ice Prince
by Hazuki Airin
Summary: Cinta yang tidak direstui keluarga memang penghalang paling berat dalam suatu hubungan. Hal itu pun yang tengah dirasakan oleh pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Restu dari Ayah Kyuhyun lah yang menjadi bumerang untuk keduanya tetap bersama./Kyumin/ Yaoi/ Rated T-M/ Warning! No siders. Joyer mari merapat.
1. Chapter 1

ICE PRINCE

Chapter : 1

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin &amp; Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Lihat di dalam cerita ...

Rated : T(dapat berubah sesuai alur).

.

.

.

" Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sungmin pov.

Entah mengapa setiap aku mengingatnya, aku selalu merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Walaupun sudah lewat satu tahun ini, namun kata-kata itu masih sangat melekat di dalam ingatanku. Hey ... bagaimana tidak, aku dengan berani menyatakan cinta pada seorang Namja tampan. Bagaimana aku tidak mengakui ia begitu tampan, karna hampir di seluruh universitas ini sangat memuja dirinya khususnya dari kaum Hawa. Ia adalah Pria idaman. Kaya, tampan, jenius dan tinggi begitu sempurna kan, ia memiliki segalanya dan jangan lupakan bahwa universitas ini adalah milik keluarganya. Kalian tahu, aku adalah seorang Namja. Hey, jangan terkejut karna aku mencintai seorang namja pula. Jangan di tanya bagaimana respon orang-orang dengan penyimpangan ku ini. aku sering di hina, di caci, di kucilkan bahkan aku hampir di bully setiap hari, miris memang namun ini adalah resiko yang harus aku tanggung. Berbicara tentang Namja ku, aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia menerima pernyataan cintaku waktu itu. Ia menerima ku didepan ribuan mahasiswa yang sedang menyaksikan aksi beraniku. Pahit manis dalam hubungan yang aku jalani sekarang ini, hanya bisa aku simpan dalam-dalam, tidak akan pernah kubagi pada siapapun.

Sungmin pov end.

" Hey. Kau melamun lagi Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin begitu terkejut mendapati seorang Namja yang kelewat manis dengan senyum bodoh di bibirnya sudah berdiri di samping tubuhnya dengan tangan yang sudah bertengger manis dibahunya.

" YA! Henry Lau .. Kau ingin Aku mati mendadak karna jantungan?" Sungmin menatap Namja mungil itu dengan pandangan menusuk.

" Kau tidak akan mati secepat itu Lee Sungmin hanya karna panggilanku. Kau berlebihan sekali." Sungmin ingin sekali mencekik leher Henry saat melihat Namja mungil itu tersenyum tampa dosa sama sekali.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Tanpa memperdulikan Henry, Sungmin kembali menatap objek yang di perhatikannya sedari tadi. Henry yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Sungmin hingga mengacuhkan dirinya layaknya patung bodoh seperti ini turut mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin. Namja mungil itu melengkungkan keningnya tajam begitu tahu apa yang ditatap sahabatnya itu sedari tadi.

" Kau memperhatikannya lagi?" Tuduh Henry telak. Entah ini sebuah pertanyaan atau lebih menjurus pada sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Sungmin menatap Namja mungil itu dengan kening yang berkerut samar.

" Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

" 'Dia' ... kau memperhatikannya lagi!" Sungmin begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Henry. Ia tahu siapa yang di maksud Namja mungil itu. Namun bibirnya hanya terdiam seolah terkunci rapat walaupun hanya sekedar untuk bersuara kecil. Henry tersenyum sinis melihat sikap diam sahabatnya ini.

" Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini eoh? Kau terlihat seperti seorang penguntit saja." Henry melipat tangannya didepan dada, berlagak seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang sudah membuat ulah karna kenakalan yang dilakukannya.

" Tidak. Aku hanya melihat taman saja. Dilihat dari sini indah sekali." Sungmin tersenyum dengan konyol seraya melongokan kepalanya kearah jendela, seolah-olah ia tengan menikmati pemandangan indah itu.

" Ciiihh ... bilang saja Kau sekalian ingin menatapnya." Ejek Henry. Sungmin semakin mendelik menatap Henry yang berdiri dengan acuhnya.

" Kau jangan sok tahu Henry." Sungmin yang gemes dengan tingkah Namja itu dengan cepat mencubit pipinya yang mengembang dan segera berlari menghindari amukan Namja mungil itu.

" Yaaaaa ... Lee Sungmin, tunggu pembalasanku." Dan terjadilah aksi saling kejar-kejaran yang berasal dari dua orang Namja yang kelewat imut itu. Tanpa Sungmin dan henry sadari, dari bawah gedung itu lebih tepatnya dari arah taman seseorang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan sayu dan setelahnya pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut.

.

.

.

" Kyu, kau disini!" Kyuhyun menoleh menatap seorang yeoja yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Yeoja itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Namja tampan itu.

" Aku lebih nyaman membaca buku disini." Kyuhyun kembali menatap buku yang sedari tadi ia baca sebelum yeoja itu datang dan mengganggunya.

" Kau ada kelas setelah ini?" Tanya yeoja tersebut seraya menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih serius dengan buku yang ada di tangannya.

" Hem"

" Kyu. Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun ada di kantin. Ayo kita kesana." Victoria, gadis itu dengan paksa menarik lengan Kyuhyun membuat Namja tampan itu mau tidak mau kembali menutup bukunya.

" Aku tidak berminat pergi ketempai ramai seperti itu." Victoria merenggut kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Tidak. Kau harus ikut." Dengan arogan Victoria menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk bangkit. Namja tampan itu mendesah malas seraya mengikuti langkah Victoria yang berjalan di depannya.

Semua mata terus tertuju menatap pemandangan yang sudah menjadi tradisi di Universitas tersebut, melihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan kaki jenjangnya dengan mesra mengait lengan seorang Namja tampan yang berjalan disamping dirinya. Semua orang tidak habis fikir melihat Victoria yang selalu menempeli Kyuhyun dimana pun mereka bertemu. Victoria terus menebar senyuman memperlihatkan dan memamerkan pada seluruh siswi disana bahwa Kyuhyun Namja disampingnya ini adalah miliknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan wajah datar andalannya.

BRUK~~

" Aaaawww." Jerit seorang Namja mungil yang sudah terjatuh di atas lantai akibat terlalu kencangnya ia berlari. Semua orang kini beralih menatap Namja manis itu yang terduduk meringkuk diatas lantai sambil mengusap pantatnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

" OMO... Sungmin Hyung. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dengan panik Henry berlari kearah Sungmin, memeriksa tubuh itu takut-takut Namja manis itu terluka parah. Sungmin menggeleng sambil meringis memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

" Kau terkilir. Apa masih bisa berjalan? Bagaimana ini, aku tidak kuat menggendongmu Hyung." Henry menatap panik seluruh mahasiswa yang ada disana.

" YA! Kalian tidak mau membantuku." Henry berteriak nyaring saat tidak ada satu pun mahasiswa yang berniat membantunya membawa Sungmin keruang kesehatan mereka hanya diam melihat kepanikan Namja mungil itu. Dengan tiba-tiba seorang Namja tampan berjalan kearah mereka dengan masih memasang wajah datarnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa." Walaupun ucapannya begitu dingin namun tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun nada itu pun ikut menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran.

Sungmin maupun Henry hanya bisa melongo terkejut saat Kyuhyun sudah berjongkok tepat di samping kaki Sungmin. tidak kalah dengan dua pemuda yang kelewat manis itu, semua mahasiswa yang menyaksikannya pun ikut terkejut dengan kehadiran sang pangeran kampus Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin menelan ludah gugup bercampur takut saat di tatap begitu tajamnya oleh Namja tampan dihadapan nya ini. Namja manis itu hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengurut pelan pergelangan kakinya.

" OMO." Teriakan heboh itu terdengar dari seluruh mahasiswa yang ada disana saat melihat Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin menuju ruang kesehatan meninggalkan jeritan histeris serta pekikan marah dari semua penggemar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin jangan ditanya seperti apa keadaannya saat ini, Namja mungil itu begitu syok saat tubuhnya sudah berada didalam gendongan sang pangeran kampus. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya yang membuat wajah itu sedikit tertutup rambutnya yang sudah sedikit membanjang membuat wajah itu semakin terlihat cantik. Kyuhyun tersenyum amat tipis seperti angin saat melihat sikap malu-malu Namja manis itu namun dalam sesaat wajah itu kembali datar seperti sedia kala.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan santai di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang kesehatan. Keduanya tidak terlibat pembicaraan sama sekali. Mereka membiarkan kebisuan itu menemani langkah kaki jenjang itu. Sebenarnya Sungmin amat sang tidak suka dengan keadaan kaku seperti ini namun ia pun begitu bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Yang ada nanti ia malah membuat malu dirinya sendiri karna salah berucap.

.

.

.

Dengan amat hati-hati Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin diatas kasur kecil didalam ruang kesehatan itu. Dengan telaten dan tanpa berbicara sedikitpun Namja tampan itu mengambil obat untuk mengobati luka di pergelangan kaki Namja mungil itu.

" Tahan sedikit. Aku rasa ini akan sedikit sakit." Sedikit Kyuhyun melirik wajah Sungmin yang meringis sakit saat ia mengurut pergelangan kaki itu dengan pelan.

" Apa lebih baik?" Tanya Kyuhuyn seraya menatap pergelangan kaki Sungmin yang sudah tidak sebiru tadi.

" Sedikit, Gomawo." Dengan kikuk Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan yang Namja tampan itu lontarkan padanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan berniat pergi dari sana sebelum sebuah tangan lembut mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap tangan dan wajah orang itu bergantian. Sungmin memberanikan diri menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Namja mungil itu dengan ragu menatap mata kelam Kyuhyun yang sudah menatapnya lekat sedari tadi.

" Maafkan aku." Sungmin menunduk setelah mengucapkan kata maaf dengan begitu lirih. Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa berniat membuka suaranya. Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun hanya diam kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Aku ... aku tahu aku ceroboh. Aku tidak akan lagi menyusahkanmu seperti ini." Suara itu bergetar samar. Bisa di tebak Namja mungil itu sudah menangis sekarang. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan dan mengusap kepala yang masih menunduk itu dengan lembut.

" Aku tidak suka kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti namun masih dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam.

CHU~

" Aku pergi." Sungmin terdiam bagai patung saat baru saja bibir tebal itu mengecup keningnya dalam. Namja manis itu meraba keningnya pelan tepat di bekas bibir itu yang menempel lembut beberapa saat yang lalu. Bibir semerah cerry itu melengkung dan dalam sesaat membentuk sebuah senyum hangat sambil menatap sosok Namja tampan yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu ruang kesehatan. Sungmin memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh cepat bagai ia baru saja habis maraton berkilo-kilo jauhnya begitu cepat dan panas.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dengan pelan. Namja tampan itu bersandar di pintu kayu itu seraya memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak diatas normal. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya nanti.

" Hawas Kau Lee Sungmin." Bayangan itu menghilang bersamaan dengan kepergian Kyuhyun dari ruang kesehatan tersebut.

.

.

.

" Hyung. Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Dua orang Namja dengan tidak berperasaan mendobrak pintu dan menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan kesehatan tersebut menyebabkan ruangan yang semula tenang menjadi begitu bisingnya karna ulah kedua Namja itu. Sungmin menatap malas kedua Namja itu yang begitu sibuk bertanya dengan keadaannya saat ini.

" Aku baik-baik saja Lee Donghae, Henry Lau." Jawab Sungmin cepat seraya menepis tangan itu yang ingin menyentuh tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi.

" Aku dengar kau terkilir. Apa masih sakit? Maafkan aku karna saat itu tidak ada disampingmu." Ujar Donghae penuh sesal. Henry menatap sinis kearah Donghae. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Namja tampan itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan benar saja disana Henry sudah siap dengan tatapan mata yang begitu membunuh. Donghae tersenyum salah tingkah, Namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya entah karna apa.

" Kau ikan yang menyebalkan." Ejek Henry.

" YAA! Sopanlah sedikit bocah bakpaw, aku lebih tua darimu." Henry hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak perduli mendengar teriakan Donghae yang bagaikan angin lalu baginya. Sungmin tertawa pelan menatap kedua sahabatnya ini yang selalu bersitegang setiap mereka bertemu entah itu ditempat manapun. Benar-benar seperti kucing dan tikus batin Sungmin geli.

" Sudahlah, dari pada kalian bertengkar entah karna masalah apa, lebih baik bantu aku berjalan. Aku ingin pulang." Ujar Sungmin menengahi seraya mencoba turun dari atas ranjang. Kedua sahabat itu dengan sigap membantu Sungmin turun dengan perlahan. Mereka berdua menopang tubuh mungil itu dan dengan pelan melangkah meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Mereka menyusuri lorong kampus yang sudah nampak lenggang dari mahasiswa yang berkeliaran karna memang itu waktu jam pulang dari pelajaran yang hampir memakan waktu seharian punuh. Dari kejauhan seseorang terus mengikuti gerak-gerik ketiganya sampai mereka keluar dari pagar kampus besar itu.

.

.

" Omo Minnie, kau kenapa nak?" Nyonya Lee berteriak kaget melihat anak semata wayangnya pulang dalam keadaan di bopong oleh kedua sahabatnya.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma. Hanya sedikit cedera."

" Tidak apa bagaimana, kau terluka begini masih kau bilang tidak apa-apa." Sela Donghae cepat. Sungmin tersenyum konyol membuat Henry yang ada disampingnya ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Kalian berdua langsung saja bawa Minnie ke kamarnya ya." Donghae dan Henry kembali mengangguk mendengar perintah tersebut. Dengan susah payah mereka menaiki tangga sambil membopong tubuh Sungmin yang masih berjalan dengan terseok-seok.

" Haaaahhh." Kedua Namja berbeda spesis itu mendesah lega setelah mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjangnya. Donghae dengan tidak sopannya membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang Sungmin tepat di sebelah Namja mungil itu. Sedangkan Henry mendudukkan tubuhnya dibawah Ranjang seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di kasur Sungmin. sungmin tertawa kecil melihat sikap sahabatnya yang tidak pernah berubah, selalu bersikap berlebihan dalam sesuatu.

" Apa sebegitu lelahnya?" Tanya Sungmin sambil ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Donghae yang sudah memejamkan matanya sedari tadi.

" Sangat Hyung. Bahkan aku merasa tulangku ada yang keropos." Henry berucap seraya mengurut pinggangnya yang kecil membuat gestur seperti orang yang sedang kesakitan. Sungmin mendesis dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Kalian mengatai ku berat eoh." Tuduh Sungmin kesal.

" Kapan kami pernah berkata seperti itu Hyung." Donghae membuka matanya cepat dan dengan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

" Baru saja." Jawab Sungmin ketus.

" Aigoo. Sungmin Hyung merajuk eoh." Ejek Donghae seraya mencubit gemes pipi Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan apalagi saat sang empu sedang merajuk seperti ini.

" YA! Aish kalian ini." sungmin memukul dengan bertubi-tubi tubuh Donghae beserta tubuh Henry menggunakan bantal gulingnya, membuat kedua Namja itu terus mengaduh kesakitan karna kerasnya pukulan yang di berikan Sungmin walaupun hanya menggunakan bantal yang empuk.

" Ya Hyung. Kau ingin membunuh kami." Teriak Henry yang terus berusaha menghalau pukulan Sungmin agar tidak mengenai kepalanya.

" Benar sekali. Agar kalian cepat bertemu dengan malaikat maut." Baik Donghae maupun Henry bergidik ngeri membayangkan mereka akan berjumpa dengan malaikat maut yang berwajah menyeramkan dan bermata merah persis seperti film-film horor yang sering mereka tonton.

" Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan nak." Nyonya Lee menatap tidak percaya kamar Sungmin yang sudah seperti kapal pecah belum lagi ia harus melihat Sungmin yang terus memukuli kedua sahabatnya itu. Sungmin beserta kedua sahabatnya saling melempar tatapan terkejut melihat Nyonya Lee yang sudah berdiri dengan anggunnya di depan pintu kamar Sungmin seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

" Hehehe, eomma." Sungmin tertawa salah tingkah. Dengan perlahan menurunkan bantal yang sudah berserang di kepala Donghae sedari tadi. Baik Donghae maupun Henry sangat bersyukur dalam hati dengan kedatangan Nyonya Lee yang bagaikan malaikat keberuntungan bagi keduanya sehingga mereka terbebas dari amukan kelinci liar. Kedua namja itu saling berpelukan erat seolah mencari perlindungan dan menatap waspada kearah Sungmin yang membuat Namja mungil itu memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah aneh keduanya.

" Kau tidak boleh kasar seperti itu pada sahabatmu sendiri Sungmin." Tegur Nyonya Lee lembut. Donghae dan Henry mengangguk bersamaan membenarkan ucapan ibu dari sahabatnya ini.

" Sekarang kalian cepat turun. Makanan sudah siap." Mendengar kata makanan Donghae maupun Henry bertepuk tangan heboh membuat Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

" Siap Ahjumma." Nyonya Lee tersenyum hangat melihat kelakuan kedua sahabat anaknya ini yang persis seperti anak kecil. Donghae dan Henry melompat dari atas ranjang dan melangkah mengikuti Nyonya Lee menuju ruang makan. Sungmin menggeleng kecil namun setelahnya tersenyum lembut. Walaupun kedua sahabatnya itu menyebalkan dan sering kali membuatnya marah namun mereka sangat menyayanginya begitu pun dengan dirinya. Mereka adalah orang yang selalu menemani dan menghiburnya saat ia berada di tempat terapuh dan disaat ia sedih dan terpuruk, mereka selalu ada disampingnya.

Drt~~

Lamunan Sungmin buyar setelah getar ponselnya yang ada diatas meja nakas mengusik pendengaran Namja mungil itu. Dengan malas Sungmin mengambil benda canggih itu namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut. Namja mungil itu menelan saliva lamat-lamat, apa ia tidak salah melihat jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

Dengan tangan yang berkeringat dingin Namja mungil itu menekan tombol `jawab` setelah sepersekian detik hanya menatap layar ponsel itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

" Ye ... yeoboseo." Dengan pelan Namja mungil itu menempelkan ponsel itu didekat telinganya. Sungguh, Sungmin ingin sekali berteriak girang mendengar suara itu benar-benar nyata mengalun dari seberang telepon.

" Bagaiamana kakimu"?

" eoh" Sungmin membeo sebentar, Namja mungil itu menatap pergelangan kakinya yang sudah tidak lagi membiru namun masih terasa nyeri jika di paksa untuk berjalan.

" Sudah lebih baik hanya saja masih terasa nyeri." Orang di seberang sana mengangguk mengerti walaupun Sungmin pasti tidak akan melihatnya sama sekali.

" Dear"

" N ... ne" Jawab Sungmin gugup. Namja mungil itu sungguh mengutuk jantungnya yang berdetak cepat hanya karna mendengar panggilan manis seperti itu.

" Aku akan menjemputmu besok, Jalja." Belum sempat Sungmin membalas ucapan tersebut namun sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus terlebih dahulu. Namja manis itu menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" Kyaaa ... omo, omo. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini." Sungmin terus berteriak seraya melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini. namun apapun itu ia sangat bahagia sat ini.

" Hyung, kau masih waraskan. Berteriak sendiri dan lihatlah kau dengan bodohnya melompat-lompat seperti itu." Dengan tidak di sangka-sangka Henry sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Sungmin menatap Namja mungil itu dengan pandangan ngeri. Sungmin terduduk sambil mengusap dadanya yang berdenyut kencang karna terkejut.

" Yaaaaa ... kebiasaanmu datang dengan tiba-tiba Henry Lau. Dan mengapa tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu."

" Memang dari awal pintu ini tidak tertutup, jadi aku masuk saja. Dan ini nasib sialku melihat Hyung yang seperti orang gila berteriak tidak jelas dan melompat-lompar seperti seekor kelinci liar." Sungmin mendelik horor mendengar rentetan ucapan Namja mungil yang masih betah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang disedekapkan di depan dada.

Buk~

" Yaaaa ... Hyung, kau ingin merusak wajah tampan ku ini eoh." Henry mengambil bantal yang baru saja di lempar Sungmin dengan tidak manusiawi hingga mengenai wajahnya.

" Kau sendiri yang minta di lempar seperti itu." Jawab Sungmin cuek.

" Aish. Lama-lama aku bisa cepat tua jika terus berhadapan denganmu. Turunlah, kamu sudah menunggumu sedari tadi." Tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana dan berakhir dengan penderitaan, Henry lebih memilih pergi dan kembali bergabung dengan Keluarga Lee. Sungmin hanya menggeleng geli melihat kelakuan sahabat mungilnya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Sungmin terus menatap jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya dengan cemas. Pasalnya Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya hari ini namun sampai sekarang Namja tampan itu belum terlihat sama sekali.

" Pagi ini Aku ada kelas. Tapi Namja bodoh itu tidak terlihat juga." Sungmin terus menggerutu seraya terus melihat kearah jalan, siapa tahu dengan tiba-tiba mobil Kyuhyun terlihat disana.

Tin ... tin

Sungmin tersenyum manis saat mendengar bunyi klakson dari luar pagar rumahnya. Sambil memperbaiki tas selempangnya Namja mungil itu berlari keluar rumah dengan langkah terburu-buru.

" Hae" Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan pandangan terkejut saat melihat Namja tampan itu sudah berdiri didepan pagar Rumahnya. Namja mungil itu menatap kesana-kemari melihat jalanan yang sepi hanya ada mobil Donghae disana.

" Apa yang sedang kau cari." Tanya Donghae. Namja tampan itu turut melihat jalanan namun tidak ada apapun disana.

" Tidak ada." Sungmin menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum dengan paksa.

" Ayo kita berangkat, aku sengaja lewat disini agar bisa berangkat bersama mu."

" Tapi Hae." Sungmin menjawab dengan ragu. Ia begitu ragu apakah harus ikut dengan Donghae atau tetap menunggu Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu kapan Namja itu akan datang. Ia bisa-bisa ketinggalan kelas pagi ini.

" Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Sungmin akhirnya. Donghae tersenyum cerah mendengar jawaban Namja mungil itu.

" Ayo." Mobil itu perlahan meninggalkan halaman rumah Sungmin. Sesaat Sungmin menatap kebelakang sekiranya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul. Namun harapan tinggal lah harapan, sampai mobil itu membelok di persimpangan jalan, mobil Namja tampan itu pun masih tidak terlihat sama sekali.

" Kau lagi-lagi melupakan janjimu." Batin Sungmin miris.

" Hyung, kau tidak ingin turun." Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin. Namja mungil itu terus melamun hingga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di parkiran kampus.

" Eeehh. Sudah sampai Hae." Tanya Sungmin terkejut. Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Keduanya keluar dari mobil secara bersamaan dan melangkah memasuki gedung besar yang ada di depan mereka. Keduanya terus berbincang-bincang dan sesekali tertawa jika ada pembicaraan yang terasa menggelitik lucu.

DEG~

Senyum itu luntur seketika. Langkahnya pun tiba-tiba mendadak terhenti. Sungmin bahkan tidak mendengar bahwa Donghae sedari tadi terus berbicara padanya. Matanya terus berpusat pada objek yang menarik perhatiannya didepan sana. Seorang Namja dan yeoja beserta teman-temannya didepan sana yang tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya saat ini.

Jadi ini yang membuatmu tidak bisa datang menjemputku. Karna wanita yang ada disebelahmu itu. Kau tega melupakan janjimu sendiri padaku. Namun aku lebih bodoh lagi dengan mudahnya aku percaya akan setiap katamu. Aku dengan bodohnya menuruti setiap apa yang kau perintahkan padaku. Apakah ini tidak terlalu kejam. Berapa luka lagi yang akan kau torehkan di hatiku Kyuhyun jerit Sungmin pilu.

Namja mungil itu menitikkan airmatanya saat tubuh itu dengan mudah melewati dirinya yang masih berdiri mematung di persimpangan koridor kampus itu. Tidak ada rasa bersalah dimata itu, yang ada hanya tatapan dingin yang tertuju padanya.

" Hyung. Mengapa berhenti?" Tanya Donghae seraya menyentuh pelan bahu sang Hyung. Sungmin menghapus airmatanya dengan cepat agar Donghae tidak melihat ia menangis saat ini. Namja mungil itu tersenyum miris seraya mengikuti langkah Donghae yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

Saat sebuah kata tidak terlontar, bukan berarti ia hanya diam. Namun ia berusaha untuk terus bersabar dalam kediamannya itu. Ia hanya berusaha untuk tidak merasa lelah dengan keadaan yang selalu membuatnya terluka, namun sekeras apapun dan sesabar apapun hati itu, pada satu titiknya ia akan berhenti untuk melakukan semua itu. Dan pada saat itu tiba sebuah kata maaf pun tidak akan bisa merubah apapun.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong aku kembali lagi namun kali ini aku membawa ff baru nhy. Berhubung i love my own maid sebentar lagi mau end jadi aku berinisiatif buat update ff kyumin yang baru. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ku ini. jangan lupa ninggalin jejaknya ya.

REVIEW oke .. bye, bye. gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

ICE PRINCE

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin &amp; Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Lihat didalam cerita ...

Rated : T(Dapat berubah sesuai alur)

.

.

.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini.

Aku pun sudah terbiasa dengan luka yang lagi-lagi kembali harus berdarah.

Sungmin menatap kosong kearah Mr. Kim yang sedang menjelaskan materi didepan kelas. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada sosok yang entah ia tahu apakah sosok itu pun sedang memikirkannya sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

" Hyung " Namja manis yang di panggil Hyung tadi mengangkat kepalanya pelan saat seseorang baru saja memanggil namanya.

" Ne Wae?" Sungmin memandang bingung seisi kelas yang sepi tanpa penghuninya, yang tersisa hanya dirinya serta kedua sahabatnya yang masih ada diruangan tersebut.

" Yang lain kemana?" Sungmin menatap wajah Henry dengan pandangan bingung. Henry turut menatap seisi kelas yang sepi dan kembali menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus menatap kearahnya dengan wajah penasaran.

" pelajaran sudah selesai 5 menit yang lalu Hyung." Sebelum Henry sempat menjawab, sosok Namja tampan yang duduk di sampingnya sudah lebih dulu menyela ucapan Henry.

" Benarkah. Omo, aku tidak tahu." Sungmin tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. Henry dan Donghae hanya menggeleng melihat sikap ajaib sahabat imutnya ini.

" Kau mau ikut kekantin?" Tanya Henry seraya menyimpan bukunya kedalam tas.

" Tidak. Aku malas, aku ingin dikelas saja." Sungmin menggeleng sambil membaringkan kembali kepalanya diatas lengan yang bertumpu diatas meja. Henry mengangguk mengerti.

" Kami akan kembali dengan makanan ringan untukmu." Donghae sedikit mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Namja mungil itu.

Kelas itu berubah menjadi sunyi setelah kepergian Henry dan Donghae dan hanya menyisakan Namja mungil itu yang masih terbaring lelah di mejanya. Sungmin masih menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kedua lengannya yang terlipat dan sedikit menutup mata karna ia merasa sangat lelah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara gesekan sepatu dengan keramik begitu menggema dan terdengar jelas di ruangan yang senyap itu. Sungmin mendengar suara itu, hanya saja ia terlalu enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk melihat siapa orang yang masuk kedalam kelasnya.

" Kau tidak ingin keluar?" Sungmin menegang dalam beberapa detik. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepatnya seolah-olah ia baru saja berlari ribuan kilometer jauhnya. Nafasnya tercekat dan ia hanya bisa diam tanpa menyahut sedikitpun. Dengan gerakan lambat-lambat, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya demi menatap langsung sosok yang baru saja berbicara padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Kyu ... Kyuhyun" Dengan kaku Sungmin memanggil nama orang tersebut. Kyuhyun, Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis melihat wajah terkejut dari Namja mungil yang masih setia duduk di kursinya sedari tadi.

" Kau tidak ingin keluar?" kyuhyun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya seraya menopang dagu menatap Sungmin lekat. Sungmin yang ditatap selekat itu tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah.

" Ti ... Tidak. Aku malas keluar." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam. Namja mungil itu menunduk, tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk mengangkat kepalanya sekedar menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ia merasa begitu malu sekaligus berdebar jika harus menatap wajah Kyuhyun secara langsung.

" Tatap Aku jika sedang berbicara Lee Sungmin." perintah Kyuhyun mutlak. Sungmn menelan ludah takut-takut.

Kyuhyun menyeringai samar saat Namja mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan gerakan pelan dan terkesan takut-takut.

" Ingin pergi denganku malam ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangan kekarnya dan mengelus lembut wajah gembul itu. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Namja mungil itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Kau ingin berkencan dengan ku malam ini?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut.

'Berkencan', entah mengapa otaknya begitu lambat menjabarkan arti berkencan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

" Berkencan. Jinjja, jinjja." Sungmin berteriak dan tanpa sadar menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasakan halusnya telapak tangan Sungmin hanya mampu terdiam namun setelahnya tangan besar itu membalas dan meremas telapak tangan Sungmin dengan pelan.

" Ne "

Sungmin semakin melonjak girang membuat Kyuhyun mengulum senyum tertahan melihat sikap Sungmin yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

teng .. teng

Sungmin meredupkan wajahnya mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Niatnya yang ingin berlama-lama dengan sang Kekasih harus pupus saat suara laknat itu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

" Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini." Sungmin kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan manis.

CHU~

" Sampai nanti." Setelah mencium kening Sungmin, Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan kelas yang sudah di masuki beberapa mahasiswa. Sungmin menangkupkan wajahnya yang memerah selepas Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di keningnya.

" Omo ... omo wajah ku pasti merah sekali. Aish memalukan." Sungmin menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya yang mungil. Namja mungil itu terkadang berteriak tertahan dan terkadang bergumam 'bodoh' pada dirinya sendiri yang membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang ada disana menatap aneh kearahnya.

" Hyung, Kau kenapa?" Tanya Henry sambil menenteng plastik putih yang berisi beberapa cemilan, sedangkan Donghae sudah duduk dengan nyaman di bangkunya. Sungmin menatap Henry dengan wajah yang berbinar cerah.

" Henry. Aku senang sekali hari ini." Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan Henry dan berseru dengan hebohnya. Henry menatap Donghae penuh tanya dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Namja tampan itu.

" Sebaiknya Hyung simpan dulu ceritanya nanti. Sebentar lagi Mr. Park akan masuk." Henry meletakkan plastik yang di bawanya sedari tadi diatas meja Sungmin dan melangkah duduk disamping Donghae.

Namja mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Niatnya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan kedua sahabatnya ini, malah harus di suruh menunda nanti. Apa-apaan Dia batin Sungmin kesal.

.

.

Sungmin, Henry dan Donghae melangkah dengan santai di koridor kampus Inha Universitas, sesekali mereka bercanda atau saling mengejek satu sama lain seakan dunia hanya milih mereka bertiga. Namun ketiga sahabat itu dalam sesaat menghentikan langkah mereka saat mendengar teriakan serta pekikan tertahan yang berasal dari gadis-gadis di belakang mereka.

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sungguh tahu penyebab utama para gadis-gadis itu menjerit seperti binatang yang kelaparan saat melihat mangsa mereka datang.

" Aku sudah kebal akan teriakan gila ini." Bisik Henry kearah Donghae. Sungmin hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya yang menampakkan raut frustasi.

Ketiganya menoleh secara bersamaan kebelakang dan benar saja, tidak jauh dari mereka Kyuhyun beserta sahabat atau lebih tepatnya di sebut gengnya sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka dan jangan lupakan Victoria yang selalu menempel pada Kyuhyun seperti parasit.

Ketiganya dengan perlahan menyingkir ke sisi koridor saat kyuhyun beserta sahabatnya itu hampir sampai menuju kearah mereka.

Tap

Suara sepatu berhenti tepat didepan Sungmin berdiri. Semua yang ada di koridor tersebut seketika terdiam. Ketegangan serta kekakuan begitu kentara menyelimuti orang-orang yang ada disana. Donghae dan Henry menatap tidak suka kearah seorang Pria yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan sahabat imut mereka.

" Ckckck ... Aku benci situasi seperti ini." Henry mendesis malas seraya menyilangkan tangan didadanya. Donghae hanya diam tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun, namun mata tajamnya terus mengawasi tingkah Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus meremas tangannya.

Namja itu Kyuhyun berjalan selangkah lebih maju kearah Sungmin yang membuat Namja mungil itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin yang membuat Namja mungil itu memundurkan kepalanya.

" Aku tunggu di parkiran, Hem." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di samping telinga Sungmin. Namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk kaku menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan dengan sekali gerakan melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah sendu.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, koridor yang semula senyap kembali heboh dengan topik perbincangan 'Lee Sungmin yang di datangi Pangeran sekolah' menjadi gosip terhangat saat itu.

" Aish. Apa mereka tidak bosan bergosip seperti itu. Benar-benar orang yang pasif." Komentar Henry tajam.

" Wa ... wae. Mengapa menatap ku seperti itu?" Sungmin mendelik saat melihat tatapan tajam yang dilayang kan Henry padanya.

" Apa yang Si Cho itu katakan padamu." Henry maju mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang perlahan mundur kebelakang.  
" Tidak ada. Dia ... dia hanya. YA Aish, bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti aku penjahat yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri." Sungmin mendelik Horor kearah Henry. Namja mungil ini benar-benar mengerikan batin Sungmin sangsi.

" Kau tidak asyik sekali Hyung. Aku hanya bertanya, tapi kau sudah ketakutan begini." Henry tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya menunjuk wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah.

" Ya Aish Kau..." Sebelum tangan Sungmin sampai dikepala Henry, seseorang dengan cepat menangkapnya.

" Jangan didengarkan Sungmin Hyung." Tanpa menghiraukan protesan Sungmin, Donghae menyeret Namja mungil itu pergi meninggalkan Henry.

" YA YA ... jangan tinggalkan Aku." Teriak Henry seraya berlari menyusul Sungmin dan Donghae yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

" Kalian pulang saja terlebih dahulu. Ada yang ingin aku urus." Sungmin menatap sekeliling kampus yang sudah mulai sepi.

" Urusan! Dengan si Cho itu?" Tebak Henry. Sungmin meremas tangannya gusar yang membuat Henry semakin memicingkan matanya curiga.

" Haaaahh. Aku sudah menebaknya." Dengan dramatis Henry mengibas rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang.

" Memang apa yang kau tebak eoh. Aish Jinjja." Sungmin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sahabatnya yang satu ini selalu berspekulasi yang macam-macam tentangnya.

" Henry. Kau selalu mecurigai Sungmin Hyung." Tegur Donghae bijak. Sungmin tersenyum cerah sedangkan Henry mendesah malas.

" Kau Dongsaengku yang paling baik Hae." Sungmin melompat girang seraya memeluk lengan Donghae. Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Sungmin.

" Aish. Ayo Hae Hyung, kita pulang saja. Biarkan bocah ini sendirian disini dan diganggu Ahjussi-Ahjussi cabul." Henry mengambil alih lengan Donghae dan menyeretnya pergi menuju parkiran.

" YA. Kau tega sekali Henry Lau." Teriak Sungmin kesal. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Sungmin, Henry terus berjalan sambil menganggandeng lengan Donghae yang hanya pasrah diseret-seret oleh Namja mungil itu.

" Aish. Dia benar-benar mengerikan. Badannya saja yang kecil tapi lidahnya begitu tajam macam ular." Gerutu Sungmin sambil membalikkan badannya.

" OMO." Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan yang di masukkan kesaku celananya.

" Kau mengejutkanku." Sungmin menghela nafas dan mengusap dadanya pelan. Namja tampan itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

" Ayo pulang." kyuhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin erat yang membuat pipi Namja mungil itu bersemu merah. Sungmin hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun menuntunnya menuju mobil Audi yang sudah perparkir rapi tidak jauh dari mereka.

.

.

Sungmin sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang begitu fokus menyetir. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti setelah keduanya meninggalkan gerbang kampus beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya kebisuan dan keterdiaman yang setia menemani sepasang kekasih ini. Sungmin mendesah malas. Namja mungil itu menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca mobil Kyuhyun. Jari-jari lentiknya mencoret-coret kaca mobil dengan tulisan yang abstrak.

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar kearah Sungmin. Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil dan menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala.

" Kau bosan?" kyuhyun menoleh sebentar kearah Sungmin. Namja mungil itu balas menatap Kyuhyun sangsi.

" Anniyo." Sungmin menggeleng kecil menyangkal tuduhan atau pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya. Kyuhyun mendesis samar mendengar jawaban Sungmin. 'tidak bosan bagaimana, wajahmu sudah menunjukkan semuanya Lee Sungmin' batin Kyuhuyn malas.

Kyuhyun tidak memberi tanggapan sama sekali yang membuat Sungmin menunduk takut. Ia sungguh takut sekarang, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun marah padanya dan meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan. Namja tampan itu kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan membelah jalanan Seoul yang begitu padat akan kendaraan.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap turun sebelum suara lembut Sungmin terdengar.

" Kyu. kita tidak pulang?" Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah bingung sambil menatap bangunan sederhana di depannya saat ini. kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Namja mungil itu.

" Kita beli Ice cream. Kau mau?" Dengan seketika senyum di bibir Sungmin mengembang mendengar kata ice cream.

" Kau yang traktir." Sungmin memicingkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun seolah mengancam pemuda tampan itu untuk menuruti semua permintaannya.

" Arraseo. Kajja" Kyuhyun lebih dahulu keluar dari mobil dan disusul Sungmin setelahnya.

Keduanya memasuki kedai ice cream bersama-sama dan jangan lupakan dengan tangan mereka yang saling terpaut erat.

" Ingin rasa apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

" Vanilla " Jawab Sungmin cepat.

" Arra. Kau cari tempat duduk, aku akan memesan dulu." Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin. namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Matanya menelisik seluruh kursi yang semuanya sudah diisi oleh orang-orang yang berkunjung di kedai tersebut.

" Ah. Disana. Kita disana saja Kyu." Sungmin menunjuk meja kosong yang terletak disudut ruangan tepat di samping kaca transparan yang menghadap langsung ke arah jalanan. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin dan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk dengan saling berhadapan. " ini ice creamnya." Kyuhyun meletakkan satu Cup ice cream ukuran jumbo tepat di depan Sungmin.

" Waahh. Gomawo" Dengan suka cita Sungmin menyambut ice cream yang di sodorkan kyuhyun padanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak memakan benda dingin ini. Entahlah ia pun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia memakan makanan dingin ini. Yang pasti, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini apa lagi ia makan bersama kekasihnya disini. Sungmin terus tersenyum menatap ice cream yang belum di sentuhnya sama sekali.

" Jika Kau hanya menatapnya saja, ia akan menjadi cair." Tegur Kyuhyun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Eoh. Ne" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara kyuhyun menusuk gendang telinganya. Dengan kaku Namja mungil itu menggaruk rambutnya salah tingkah.

Sebelum sempat Sungmin memasukkan ice cream itu kedalam mulutnya, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu memanggil nama Namjanya yang membuat ia urung untuk memakan ice cream tersebut. Wajah Sungmin seketika menjadi datar melihat siapa orang yang dengan berani mengganggu kencannya bersama kekasihnya saat ini.

" Vic. Kau disini?" Kyuhyun menatap Victoria bingung. Sungmin mendesis menatap Victoria yang dengan tidak sopan dan tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu malah dengan seenak jidatnya duduk dikursi tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian disini." Jawab Victoria dengan senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya.

" Oh. Begitu" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab seadanya. Ia sungguh bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi di antara mereka saat ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan Victoria, Sungmin memakan ice creamnya dengan serampangan, melahap benda dingin itu tanpa jeda.

" Ming. Kau akan tersedak jika makan seperti itu." Tegur Kyuhyun lembut namun tidak di idahkan oleh Sungmin.

" Ah. Kyu, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menyelesaikan tugas pemelitian yang di berikan Mrs. Yoon." Sela Victoria cepat. Matanya mendelik kesal menatap Sungmin. Namja mungil itu menggenggam sendok yang berada di tangannya dengan erat.

" Ah. Itu .. aku rasa~"

" Aku sudah memberi tahu yang lainnya jika kita akan melanjutkan penelitian malam ini." victoria kembali memotong ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum pria tampan itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Gadis itu dengan berani memeluk lengan Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang berasal dari arah depannya.

Sungmin semakin meradang melihat tingkah gadis itu yang semakin di luar batas menurutnya.

" Tapi Vic. Aku tidak~"

" Ayolah Kyu, apa kau ingin mengecewakan yang lainnya?" Kata Victoria dengan lesu yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin tersudut.

'Jangan Kyu. aku mohon jangan lakukan. Kau sudah berjanji padaku ingin berkencan malam ini' Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mohon. Berharap Namja tampan itu akan menolaknya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin sesaat. Dengan pelan di lepaskannya tangan Victoria yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja di lengannya.

" Ya." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa beban. Victoria tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Apa ia tidak salah mendengar. Kyuhyun berkata 'Ya', padahal baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu Namja tampan itu mengajaknya untuk berkencan nanti malam namun sekarang semua itu tinggalah janji belaka yang semu. Dengan tidak berperasaan Namja tampan di depannya ini menjawab Ya dan melupakan janjinya sendiri.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin menangis disini namun air mata bodoh itu dengan tidak sopannya keluar tanpa seizinnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah disini, ia tidak ingin menangis disini. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah asalkan tidak menatap Namja mungil itu.

" Kyu. kita pulang sekarang ya. Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan." Ujar Sungmin pelan seraya mengusap airmatanya kasar. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin khawatir.

" Kau sakit." Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Sungmin. Namun seketika nafasnya tercekat dan mulutnya terkunci rapat saat melihat bola mata indah itu memerah dan sedikit berair.

" Aku tiba-tiba merasa dingin." Adu Sungmin.

" Kau demam Lee Sungmin?" Tebak Victoria. Sungmin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Victoria sama sekali. Matanya hanya fokus menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di depannya.

" Kita pulang sekarang ya." Kyuhyun melepas mentelnya dan memasangkannya di tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai wajaban.

Tanpa mengiraukan Victoria yang masih bersama mereka, Kyuhyun memapah tubuh Sungmin meninggalkan kedai menuju mobilnya. Victoria menghentakkan kakinya kesal saat kyuhyun tidak menatapnya sedikit pun.

.

.

Sungmin terus menggigil selama di perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Walaupun sudah Kyuhyun beri pemanas didalam mobil tersebut namun sepertinya alat itu tidak berguna sama sekali terbukti dengan tubuh mungil itu yang semakin menggigil kedinginan.

" Gwanchana?" Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyentuh dahi Sungmin namun Namja mungil itu sudah menepisnya terlebih menatap sedih tangannya yang baru saja di tepis oleh Namja mungil itu.

" Aku .. tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang." Cicit Sungmin pelan seraya mengeratkan mantel Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

Bibir itu begitu pucat dan jangan lupakan keringat dingin yang sedikit demi sedikit muncul didahi indah itu yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir akan keadaan Namjanya. Kyuhyun terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Tidak di perdulikannya protesan Sungmin dengan cara mengemudinya yang begitu ugal-ugalan.

" Kyu. Kau ingin membuat kita kecelakaan eoh?" Protes Sungmin keras.

" Diamlah. Bukankah kau ingin cepat pulang." Dengan sekali ucapan yang dapat membekukan siapapun yang mendengarnya mampu membungkam telak mulut Sungmin untuk terkunci rapat. Kyuhyun melirik sebentar kearah Sungmin dan kembali fokus menatap jalanan.

.

.

" Gomawo." Ujar Sungmin serak.

" Kau dapat bergerak sendiri eoh?" Kyuhyun menatap sedih kondisi Sungmin yang semakin parah. Namja mungil itu tersenyum samar mendengar nada khawatir dari bibir tebal itu.

" Gwanchana. Aku bisa masuk sendiri." Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu mobil kyuhyun dan berniat keluar dari sana sebelum tubuhnya ambruk dalam dekapan Kyuhyun dan tidak sadarkan diri.

" Keras kepala. Aish, sepertinya ia benar-benar demam." Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun membopong tubuh Sungmin memasuki kediaman Lee.

" Eomma. Eommonim." Panggil Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menatap seisi ruangan yang begitu sepi seperti tidak ada orang di dalamnya.

" Eoh. Kyuhyun" Nyonya Lee keluar dari dapur dengan celemek yang masih terpasang rapi di tubuhnya.

" Eomma. Sungmin demam." Kyuhyun melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Sungmin.

" Omo. Apa yang terjadi dengan uri Minnie Kyu?" Nyonya Lee menjerit panik seraya mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang Namja tampan itu.

" Setelah makan Ice Cream, ia langsung seperti ini. eomma tolong bukakan pintunya." Nyonya Lee mengangguk mengerti dan dengan segera membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Sungmin di atas ranjangnya.

" Eomma ambil penurun panas dulu." Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Nyonya Lee keluar dari kamar sang anak dan hanya menyisakan Kyuhyun disana.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan mu eoh? Mengapa bisa seperti ini? kau selalu saja membuatku sulit bernafas." Kyuhyun mengusap wajah pucat itu lembut. Mata elangnya terus menatap raut cantik itu walaupun sekarang terlihat begitu pucat.

" Mianhae." Kyuhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin erat dan menciumnya lama.

.

.

Tik tik tik.

Ruangan itu begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar dentingan-dentingan jam dinding di kamar yang tamaran itu. Terlihat seorang Namja masih terpejam damai dengan handuk kecil yang bertengger indah di dahi putihnya.

" Ngh " Sungmin melenguh samar. Sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakkan iris mata yang begitu bening. Sungmin menatap seisi ruangan yang begitu sepi.

" Aku demam." Tangan mungilnya meraba handuk kecil yang ada di dahinya. Dengan perlahan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, terdiam cukup lama tanpa bergerak sedikitun. Sungmin menyentuh setetes airmata di sudut matanya.

" Berapa kali aku menangis hari ini?" Sungmin menatap airmata itu hampa, Namun setelahnya Namja mungil itu menatap kearah jendela kamarnya.

" Sudah malam " Sungmin tersenyum miris.

" Aku yakin sekarang kau sedang bersamanya kan. Bahkan aku sakitpun kau tidak perduli." Sungmin menutup mulutnya saat isakan mulai keluar dari bibir cerrynya. Namja mungil itu menekan dadanya. Terlalu sesak jika harus memikirkan segala prasangkanya yang mungkin saja sedang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

" Bagaimana kalau kita memakai metode pencampuran. Aku rasa itu bisa memudahkan kita untuk meneliti hasilnya. Bagaimana menurutmu Kyu?" Changmin, Namja tinggi itu menjelaskan sedikit materi yang mereka bahas sedari tadi. Minho, Jonghyun dan Victoria mengangguk setuju dengan penjelasan tersebut.

" Bagaimana menurutmu Kyu?" Tanya Victoria seraya menatap Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun " Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda tampan itu yang membuat mereka saling menatap bingung satu sama lain.

" Cho Kyuhyun " Victoria sedikit mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun dan berhasil, Namja tampan itu sudah mulai merespon dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

" Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

" Kau melamun!" Tuduh Minho telak. Semua yang ada disana seketika terdiam menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Lain kali kita bahas masalah ini. Aku harus segera pulang." Tanpa banyak kata, Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dengan terburu-buru.

" YA. Cho Kyuhyun. Kita belum selesai. Aish, bocah tengik." Changmin terus mengumpat melihat sikap arogan Kyuhyun.

" Biarkan saja. Mungkin ia ada keperluan mendadak." Sela Minho. Changmin menghela nafas lelah dan menatap buku-buku yang berserakan dengan pandanagan miris. Victoria, gadis itu hanya diam tanpa berujar apapun setelah kepergian Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di persimpangan jalan. Namja tampan itu menumpukan kepalanya di stir mobil, terdiam disana tanpa berniat menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun mendesah kasar menatap jalanan.

" Aish. Kau menang sekarang." Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dan membanting stir kearah kanan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan.

.

.

" Nak. Makan dulu, setelah itu minum obat." Nyonya Lee menyerahkan semangkuk bubur ke hadapan Sungmin. Namja mungil itu mengangguk tanpa banyak berkomentar.

" Kyuhyun begitu khawatir melihat kau tiba-tiba saja Demam." Sungmin menghentikan suapannya mendengar ucapan ibunya.

" Apa yang Eomma bicarakan?" Tanya Sungmin kurang suka dengan topik pembahasan ini.

Ia menganggap ucapan ibunya hanyalah bualan belaka, omong kosong. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun si manusia Es itu perduli akan keadaannya. Walaupun ia mati sekalipun Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah berubah padanya, walau hanya sekedar rasa kasihan. Sungmin memandang bubur yang baru saja ia makan beberapa sendok dengan pandangan mencemooh.

" Eomma. Aku sudah selesai, Eomma keluar saja, aku ingin beristirahat." Sungmin menyerahkan mangkuk bubur itu kembali. Nyonya Lee mantap sedih keadaan putranya yang begini menyedihkan.

" Kenapa tidak dihabiskan Sayang? Makan lagi ya." Bujuk Nyonya Lee. Namun Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

" Aku sudah kenyang Eomma." Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi ibunya.

" Makan obatmu ya. Eomma keluar dulu." Nyonya Lee mengusap sayang kepala belakang Sungmin dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar sang anak.

" Aku sembuh pun tidak akan ada yang berubah." Sungmin menitikkan airmatanya. Namja mungil itu memejamkan matanya, berharap besok rasa sakit itu akan menghilang bersamaan dengan berlalunya sang malam.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang jendela yang tertutup rapat diatas sana. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengawasi jendela itu, berharap sosok yang ada di dalam sana berkenan membukanya dan melihatnya disini. Namun itu hanyalah harapan kosong belaka. Bagaimana mungkin sosok itu dapat membuka jendela, sedangkan sosok itu tengah terbaring sakit saat ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. Apa yang sedang di lakukannya saat ini, bukan seperti dirinya selama ini. ia seperti seseorang yang sedang mengintai rumah orang lain dan ingin mencuri mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sampai kapan ia seperti ini. jika ia ingin beranjak selalu saja di sudut hatinya memerintahkan dirinya untuk tetap disana.

" Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini." Kyuhyun memukul stir mobil frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya marah. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang lemah seperti ini. ia benci itu.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Sinar mentari begitu terik menyengat setiap mata yang memandangnya. Ia tersenyum begitu indah hari ini. tiada kabut yang menghalangi cahaya keemasannya untuk bersinar. Sungmin, Namja mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya saat bias matahari menembus tirai kamarnya dan mengenai retina matanya langsung. Sungmin membangunkan tubuhnya yang terasa lebih baik dari kemarin. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan Namja mungil itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi guna menyegarkan tubuhnya yang terasa butuh waktu lama Sungmin untuk menyelesaaikan ritual mandinya dan sekarang Namja mungil itu sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya di depan cermin.

CLEKK~~

" Sungmin, kau ingin kemana Nak?" Nyonya Lee muncul dari ambang pintu sambil membawa Nampan yang berisi makanan di tangannya. Wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja nakas dan melangkah menuju sang anak yang masih berdiri di depan cermin mematut dirinya.

" Aku ada jam kuliah pagi ini Eomma." Jawab Sungmin seadanya.

" Tidak Sungmin, kau masih sakit. Tetap dirumah saja ya." Bujuk Nyonya Lee. Wanita itu tidak habis fikir dengan sang putra. Keadaannya masih lemah seperti ini, tapi tetap saja memaksa ingin pergi ke kampus. Benar-benar keras kepala.

" Eomma. Aku sudah sehat sekarang. Jika aku bersantai dirumah, bagaimana bisa aku cepat lulus wisuda." Sungmin melangkah menuju rak buku, mengambil beberapa buku disana dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

" Tapi Sungmin~"

" Jebal Eomma." Sungmin menatap ibunya memohon. Nyonya Lee mendesah pasrah. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain jika putranya ini sudah memohon seperti itu.

" Baiklah. Tapi makan dulu makananmu setelah itu minum obar." Nyonya Lee mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang.

" Siap Eomma " Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di depan kening membuat gestur memberi hormat pada sang ibu. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul melihat senyum kecil terukir dibibir anaknya. Dengan semangat Sungmin keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan dan di susul Nyonya Lee di belakangnya.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah dengan ringan memasuki gerbang kampus. Sudah banyak terlihat mahasiswa yang sudah berdatangan. Namja mungil itu terus tersenyum di sepanjang koridor kampus besar itu. Entah mengapa ia sangat senang hari ini. walaupun masih terasa sakit di sudut hatinya, namun ia tidak ingin terus berlarut-larut oleh kesedihan itu. Di lain tempat, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di persimpangan koridor menunggu kedatangan Sungmin.

" Kyu. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Victoria tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kyuhyun dan membuat Namja tampan itu terlonjak kaget karnanya.

" Oh .. aku sedang menunggu Sungmin datang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

" Mungkin ia tidak datang, ia kan lagi sakit." Victoria sedikit mengintip Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi muram. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling koridor yang begitu ramai.

" Aku ada kelas pagi ini. aku duluan ya, bye." Pamit Victoria. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

" Aaaaa ..."

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara teriakan yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

" Vic "

BRUK~

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh Victoria yang hampir terjatuh membentur keramik di bawahnya. Semua orang yang ada disana menatap keduanya terkejut. Dengan posisi yang begitu intim dengan Victoria yang memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun dan jangan lupakan lengan Namja tampan itu yang bertengger indah di pinggang Victoria membuat banyak mahasiswa berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak tentang keduanya.

" Gwanchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Victoria tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Gomawo." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk seraya menghela nafas lega.

Dari arah kejauhan seorang Namja mungil terdiam mematung. Ia begitu jelas menyaksikan rentetan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Dengan sekali hentakan, Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus berlama-lama menyaksikan kekasihnya memeluk orang lain yang bukan dirinya. Ia tidak sekuat itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong haseyo. Saya kembali lagi, semoga masih ingat sama ff gaje ku ini. maaf jika masih ada typo dan semoga kalian menikmati. Terima kasih atas review dan masukan kalian semua, saya sangat menghargai itu semua.

Saya ingin memperingatkan, bagi yang tidak suka sama karakter Sungmin dalam semua ff ku, jangan pernah membacanya, terima kasih. Saya mohon hargai karya saya dengan me-REVIEW. Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa chapter depan.


	3. Chapter 3

ICE PRINCE

Chapter : 3

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin &amp; Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Lihat di dalam cerita ...

Rated : T (dapat berubah sesuai alur).

.

.

.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi di pinggir kolam ikan yang ada di halaman belakang kampus tersebut. Setelah insiden yang tidak mengenakkan hatinya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi menenangkan diri dan berakhir di teman ini. Namja mungil itu hanya diam memandang ikan-ikan yang berenang kesana kemari di dalam kolam yang tidak terlalu besar yang ada di depannya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat seolah mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah benda dingin menempel tepat di pipinya. Sungmin menoleh kearah pelaku yang berani-beraninya mengganggu ketenangannya saat ini. Namja manis itu menyipitkan matanya tidak suka saat melihat Donghae lah Si tersangka utama dengan tenang berdiri di samping bangku yang di dudukinya dan tersenyum konyol seraya menenteng sekaleng minuman di tangannya.

" Ambil lah." Donghae menyodorkan kaleng tersebut kearah Sungmin.

" Kau mengganggu ku." Namja manis itu merampas minuman yang di berikan Donghae dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang merenggut kesal akan ulahnya. Donghae ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin dan ikut menatap kolam ikan yang ada di depan mereka.

" Kau tidak ada kelas pagi ini?" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sungmin.

" Tidak ada " Sahut Sungmin seadanya. Donghae mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menatap kedepan.

" Kau masih mengharapkan kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae pelan takut menyinggung perasaan Namja mungil itu. Sungmin mengocok minumannya tanpa minat. Namja mungil itu tersenyum miris, tiba- tiba saja Moodnya bertambah buruk mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang begitu sensitif di telinganya.

" Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya Hae." Jawab Sungmin. Donghae kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin. Senyum jahil tiba-tiba saja terlukis di bibir tipis Namja tampan itu.

" Mengapa tidak denganku saja. Kau akan menjadi Namja paling beruntung karna memiliki Namjachingu seperti ku." Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Sungmin. Namja mungil itu mencebikkan bibirnya sebelum memukul pelan kepala Donghae.

" Siapa yang mau denganmu yang mirip ikan. Mungkin aku akan berfikir ribuan kali jika memilihmu sebagai Namjachingu ku." Sungmin tertawa geli membayangkan ucapannya. Donghae merenggut kesal mendengar ejekan Sang sahabat. Hai, jangan lupakan bahwa dia dulunya selalu menjadi rebutan para gadis-gadis saat masih Junior High School.

" Kau mengejekku Lee Sungmin?" Donghae bercakak pinggang menatap Sungmin sengit. Namja mungil itu mengedikkan bahunya namun jangan lupakan bahwa bibir cerrynya sedari tadi mencoba untuk menutupi tawa kencangnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menggelegar keluar.

" YA ... Rasakan ini " Tanpa peringatan Donghae langsung menggelitiki pinggang Sungmin tampa ampun. Namja mungil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak karena geli pada pinggangnya. Sungmin mencoba menyingkirkan jari-jari Donghae di pinggangnya namun semua itu percuma karena Donghae semakin gencar menggelitiki pinggang Namja mungil itu.

" Hahahahaha ... Ampun Hae, Lepaskan." Sungmin terus berontak agar dapat lepas dari kungkungan Namja tampan itu namun semua itu sia-sia belaka.

" Tidak akan " Donghae tersenyum menang karna sudah berhasil membalas sang sahabat yang sudah begitu tega mengejek ketampananya.

Dari kejauhan seorang Namja tampan lainnya mengepalkan tangan melihat interaksi kedua sahabat itu. Marah, kecewa dan benci berbaur menjadi satu didalam bola mata kelamnya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada disana, ia lebih memilih membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu yang dirasa ia akan meledak jika harus melihat secara langsung adegan yang membuat hatinya terbakar api cemburu. Ya, ia akui bahwa ia cemburu saat ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin menapaki anak tangga menuju atap kampus. Hari ini ia begitu merasa kesepian, Henry tidak masuk lantaran ia harus pergi kerumah neneknya yang sedang sakit dan Donghae, Namja tampan itu entah dimana sekarang, setelah mata kuliah selesai Namja mungil itu belum sama sekali melihat batang hidungnya.

Clekk~

Deg deg deg...

Jantung Sungmin berdetak begitu kencangnya saat melihat sosok Namja tampan yang sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya di pagar pembatas kampus. Sosok itu memejamkan matanya seolah sedang menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajah menawannya dan ia tidak terusik sama sekali dengan bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Sungmin diam mematung menatap paras tampan itu. Ia tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali bagaikan dunianya berhenti berputar pada satu titik di depannya saat ini. Sungmin akui, ia memang sudah terjatuh begitu dalam pada sosok itu hingga ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar dapat terlepas dari jerata itu.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati sosok Kyuhyun, berdiri di samping pemuda itu dan ikut merasakan semilir angin yang yang berhembus lembut. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat suka berada di atap kampus, yang ia tahu bahwa tempat ini begitu tenang tidak ada yang bisa mengusikmu dari apapun itu.

" Kyu. kau disini " Itu adalah kata pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Sungmin setelah sekian lama ia hanya berdiam diri dalam suasan hening. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

" Aku rasa kau sudah sehat." Kyuhyun kembali menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

" Ya. Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Sungmin seadanya. Ini adalah hal situasi paling tidak masuk akal yang terjadi di antara sepasang kekasih, berbicara tanpa saling menatap satu sama lain.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia ingin sekali bertanya hal yang berkecemuk di dalam pikirannya. Apakah benar Kyuhyun begitu khawatir saat ia sakit. Apakah itu semua bukan sekedar bualan ibunya semata. Ia juga ingin menumpahkan kemarahannya dengan kejadian di koridor kampus tadi pagi. Ia ingin mengungkapkan itu semua, namun kata-kata itu seolah tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya begitu saja.

" Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya." Ujar Kyuhyun Datar. Namja tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya seolah ia tengah menahan luapan emosi di balik kepalan tangannya itu. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar.

" Wae? Apa yang kau maksud?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali meneteskan airmatanya saat itu juga, namun ia tidak tahu airmata itu jatuh untuk apa dan untuk siapa.

" Donghae, Aku benci padanya." Kata-kata itu begitu lugas meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh cepat kearahnya.

" Apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang menoleh menatap Sungmin. Namja tampan itu tidak menyahut sama sekali. Sungmin tersenyum miris. Dialihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap wajah Kyuhyun kearah pepohonan yang berjejer menghiasi taman kampus mereka.

" Aku pun membenci Victoria. Kau tahu itu?" Ujar Sungmin cepat. Kyuhyun tertawa remeh mendengar kejujuran Sungmin akan perasaannya.

" Tapi itu berbeda Lee Sungmin."

" Apa yang berbeda Cho Kyuhyun. Dia selalu menempelimu kemana pun kau pergi. Dia selalu mengganggu disaat aku bersama dengan mu, bahkan aku tahu kalau dia ingin merebutmu dari ku. Aku kekasihmu, tapi mengapa dia yang selalu kau utamakan di banding diriku. Aku yang membutuhkan perhatianmu bukan dia. Aku yang mencin~"

" CUKUP Lee Sungmin." Seketika teriakan Sungmin yang semula menggema terhenti saat mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun yang begitu keras, membuat Sungmin menatap tidak percaya kearah Namja tampan itu.

" Omong kosong apa yang kau ucapankan Eoh?" Sahut Kyuhyun sarkatis. Namja tampan itu meredupkan pandangannya. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang hanya bisa tertawa miris. Tidak cukupkah Kyuhyun menyakiti hatinya dan sekarang pemuda itu tega membentaknya sekeras itu. Kyuhyun membentaknya hanya demi yeoja itu. Hebat sekali.

" Bahkan kau membentakku hanya karna dia." Satu tetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Namja mungil itu tidak terisak sama sekali hanya airmata yang terus berjatuhan di mata foxynya. Hatinya sudah terluka dan sekarang luka itu bertambah besar mengalirkan tetes demi tetes darah yang kasat mata.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah saat Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh luka. Entah setan apa yang baru saja merasukinya hingga dirinya begitu tega membentak Sungmin sekeras itu.

" Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ada dihatimu sekarang Kyuhyun, Aku atau dirinya. Aku benar-benar terluka karna sikap mu ini." Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Tanpa berbalik atau sekedar menoleh ke belakang, Namja mungil itu terus berjalan menuju pintu atap kampus.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar atas ketidak berdayaannya untuk sekedar mencegah Sungmin tetap tinggal dan mendengarkan semua penjelasannya. Ia begitu pengecut. Kyuhyun memukul udara kosong saat lagi-lagi ia yang membuat Sungmin kembali menangis seperti ini.

" Kau salah jika berfikir seperti itu Ming." Kyuhyun menatap hampa pintu yang sudah tertutup dan menelan tubuh mungil Sungmin hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

Di balik pintu Sungmin memerosotkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk di lantai yang begitu dingin. Namja mungil itu memegang dadanya erat tepat di jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Lambat laun tangan lentik itu memukul dadanya dengan cukup keras seolah-olah ia tengah berusaha untuk mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang berserang di ulu hatinya.

" Ngh .. Appo. Eomma appo." Pukulan itu semakin brutal. Sungmin tidak perduli lagi jika nantinya Kyuhyun di dalam sana akan mendengar suara tangisannya sekalipun, ia hanya ingin rasa sakit itu pergi dari hatinya secepatnya. Sungmin semakin tersedak oleh tangisannya sendiri. Bayang-bayang Kyuhyun yang membantaknya dengan keras terus berputar di dalam kepalanya bagaikan sebuah film yang membuat rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

" Aku membencimu .. hiks .. sang membencimu." Sungmin bersimpuh dilantai, menumpukan kepalanya di atas keramik yang dingin. Ia bersyukur tempat ini begitu sepi dan sangat jarang di kunjungi mahasiswa yang lain sehingga ia bebas untuk menangis sekeras apapun tanpa takut ada yang melihatnya. Sungmin terkesiap saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah berada didalam pelukan hangat seseorang.

" Menangislah. Bagi rasa sakitmu padaku." Tangis Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia tahu siapa yang baru saja memeluknya dan jangan lupakan tangan lentik itu kembali terangkat bukan untuk memukul dirinya sendiri melainkan untuk memukul seseorang yang baru saja memeluknya tadi.

" Aku membencimu Kyuhyun .. hiks .. hiks, kau selalu mempermainkanku, kau selalu menyakiti perasaanku. Aku begitu membencimu Namja brengsek." Tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun Sungmin terus merangsak tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak perduli jika Kyuhyun akan kesakitan menerima setiap pukulannya, yang ia mau Namja tampan itu harus merasakan seperti apa rasa sakit yang sudah di berikan Kyuhyun padanya.

" Kau jahat .. jahat, jahat." Kyuhyun hanya diam menerima setiap pukulan Sungmin yang ia rasa cukup menyakiti kulit dadanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh rapuh itu tanpa berniat untuk meredam emosi Namja mungil itu atau sekedar menyeruakkan kata penenang untuk sang Kekasih.

Setelah lelah memukul tubuh Kyuhyun serta mengumpat pada pemuda itu Sunmgin akhirnya terdiam pasrah di dalam kungkungan lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya begitu erat. Tangisan itu tidak berhenti sepenuhnya namun tidak terlalu kencang seperti tadi. Sungmin sadar percuma ia memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun, karna Namja tampan itu tidak akan pernah merasakan luka batin sama seperti dirinya.

" Sudah lebih tenang?" Dengan tanang Kyuhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin yang masih menunduk di dadanya. Namja mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

" Aku membencimu. Aku ingin membunuhmu. Aku ingin kau merasakan sakit yang kurasakan." Sungmin berucap dengan lirih. Kerongkongannya sudah sakit karna terlalu lama ia menangis.

" Aku tahu " Sahut Kyuhyun lembut. Namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan mempertemukan belahan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan. Mata Sungmin membulat lebar dengan aksi tidak terduga Kyuhyuh. Ia hanya terdiam kaku saat pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan organ kenyal itu diatas permukaan bibirnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum pelan melihat Sungmin yang masih mematung dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka akibat ciumannya.

" Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sungmin mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara bass Kyuhyun yang mengalun lembut. Sebelum Sungmin tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menari tangan Sungmin untuk berdiri dan menyeret tubuh itu pergi meninggalkan atap kampus yang menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran keduanya.

Sungmin menatap tautan tangan keduanya. Ia begitu mudah memaafkan Kyuhyun hanya karena Namja tampan itu datang padanya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya serta mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuknya. Apalah ia semudah itu hanya dengan sebuah kata-kata dan sedikit sentuhan di tubuhnya ia dengan begitu saja memberi kata Maaf untuk Kyuhyun atau memang ia tidak pernah bisa marah pada pemuda itu. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menyakitinya dan berkali-kali pula pintu maaf itu selalu terbuka lebar untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun.

Namun ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dirinya begitu menginginkan genggaman tangan ini hanya untuk dirinya tidak untuk orang lain. Ia tidak ingin membagi Kyuhyun pada siapapun, ia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Namja tampan itu untuk orang lain. Tidak akan pernah.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong tubuhnya masuk kedalam mobil Namja tampan itu. Tidak berapa lama mobil mewah itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan gerbang kampus yang berdiri dengan begitu kokohnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di samping pagar rumah Sungmin. cukup lama mereka berdiam diri dalam sebuah keheningan yang begitu mencekam. Keduanya seolah enggan hanya sekedar untuk bersuara walaupun hanya dengan sebuah helaan nafas. Kyuhyun masih setia menatap lurus kedepan begitu pun dengan Sungmin.

Tap

Kyuhyun menoleh saat merasakan tangannya di genggam hangat oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tepat didalam bola matanya. Mata itu begitu indah, Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk selalu menatap bola mata bening itu yang begitu berkilau jika sedang memandangnya. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya mengelus pipi Sungmin yang begitu lembut di telapak tangannya. Ia begitu mengangumi pahatan Tuhan yang tersaji di depannya, begitu sempurna dan tubuh ini adalah miliknya. Betapa bahagia dan bersorak didalam dirinya sendiri karna sudah dapat memiliki Sungmin yang begitu sempurna untuknya.

" Mari akhiri semua ini." Suara Sungmin bergetar begitu saja memecah imajinasi Kyuhyun tentang Namja mungil itu. Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung menatap Sungmin tidak mengerti.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Entah mengapa Kyuhyun ingin mengutuk suaranya yang bergetar samar. Ketakutan tiba-tiba saja menggerogoti hatinya. Pemikiran-pemikiran buruk masuk begitu saja didalam otaknya setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

Namja mungil itu tersenyum tipis, dengan pelan melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Kyuhyun menatap sedih tangan Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dari kulit tubuhnya. Perasaan kehilangan begitu kentara dimata Kyuhyun. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah seolah mencari titik tenang didalam mobil yang terasa mengerikan baginya.

" Aku ingin kita berpisah saja." Seakan petir menggelegar disamping kepalanya, Kyuhyun menegang kaku seolah tubuhnya tidak terasa sama sekali. nafasnya begitu memburu seakan ia baru saja berlari ribuan kilo meter jauhnya.

" Kau bercanda?" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Namun jika diteliti lebih dalam senyum itu begitu menyiratkan luka yang mendalam. Ia menganggap Sungmin hanya sekedar melucu hanya untuk membalas perbuatannya tadi dan setelah ia tertipu Namja mungil itu akan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda. Lelucon Sungmin begitu menggelitik perutnya hingga ia tidak kuasa lagi untuk tidak meluncurkan suara bassnya menjadi tawa yang begitu menggelegar memenuhi seisi mobil mewah itu.

Sungmin menunduk. Ia pun berharap apa yang diucapakannya tadi adalah sebuah bualan untuk menghibur orang agar dapat tertawa. Namun sayangnya keputusannya sekarang sudah bulat untuk berpisah dari Namja tampan itu. Ia akan mencoba dan belajar agar tidak selalu bergantung dan merengek padanya. Ia akan mencoba menjadi Sungmin yang ceria tanpa beban yang selalu mengekorinya di manapun ia berada.

" Sayangnya aku tidak bercanda."

" Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari ku Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun membentak begitu kerasnya membuat Sungmin terlonjak terkejut. Namja mungil itu merapat pada pintu mobil saat menatap kilat kemarahan di mata Namja tampan itu.

" Kau sudah terikat denganku. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana pun selain disisi ku. Kau MILIK ku dan akan selamanya begitu." Kyuhyun menekannya setiap perkataannya. Tiba-tiba emosi Sungmin meninggi ke permukaan saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengklaim dirinya begitu saja.

" Aku bukan mainanmu, aku bukan bara~"

" Kau memang bukan mainanku, kau bukan barang murahan. Kau kekasihku Lee Sungmin, apa kau tidak mengerti itu? Apa perlu aku menjelaskan lebih rinci lagi padamu agar kau dapat mengerti, eoh." Ucapan Sungmin lagi-lagi terpotong dengan suara Kyuhyun yang menggelegar bagai petir yang menyambar.

Sungmin semakin beringsut mundur ketakutan. Di genggamnya sabuk pengaman yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya mencari pegangan dari tubuhnya yang semakin lemas karna ketakutan yang mencekam dirinya. Kyuhyun beranjak maju mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang sudah terpojok di sudut pintu mobilnya.

" Kau takut padaku?" Suara Kyuhyun berubah drastis menjadi lembut. Kyuhyun mengelus bibir Sungmin yang bergetar dan berganti menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. dengan sekali tarikan tubuh mungil itu sudah terjatuh kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu memeluk Sungmin begitu erat takut jika Namja mungil itu lari darinya saat ia lengah sedikit saja.

" Maafkan aku. Jangan takut padaku Dear." Kyuhyun mengelus pelan punggung Sungmin, memberikan ketenangan pada tubuh rapuh itu. Getaran tubuh Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai berkurang saat Kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuknya. Namja mungil itu hanya diam didalam pelukan Kyuhyun, tidak membalas maupun menolaknya. Ia seperti orang linglung sekarang. Sungmin menggenggam erat kemeja Kyuhyun di depan dada.

" Mianhae .. mianhae Dear." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin sayang. Ia begitu mengutuk emosinya yang naik begitu saja saat mendengar kata laknat itu meluncur bebas dari bibir kekasihnya. Didalam mimpi pun ia tidak pernah berfikir untuk mengakhiri hubungan keduanya begitu saja.

" Jangan pernah meminta berpisah dariku Sungmin." seolah terbius akan bisikan Kyuhyun, Namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk samar dibalik dada bidang Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut merasakan gerakan kecil kepala Sungmin di dadanya.

" Masuklah. Eommonim pasti mencarimu." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin dan mengelus kepala yang masih tertunduk itu pelan. Sungmin masih tidak bersuara, hanya tubuhnya saja yang bergerak tanda ia masih merespon setiap ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum miris saat Sungmin tidak menyahut setiap perkataannya. Namun ia paham bahwa Sungmin masih menyimpan rasa takut akan perlakuannya tadi. Ia akan bersabar menunggu Sungmin kembali seperti semula. Dengan penuh perhatian Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin, tanpa banyak kata Namja mungil itu keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun tanpa berpamitan sama sekali membuat Namja tampan itu semakin meredupkan pandangannya.

Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu dengan begitu kencangnya hingga Kyuhyun yang masih berada disana dapat mendengar suara pintu yang terbanting keras dari dalam. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya sendiri.

Untuk sesaat Sungmin bersandar dibalik pintu rumahnya, mengatur nafasnya yang terasa tercekik selama ia berada didalam mobil mewah itu. Sungmin masih sangat ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh rasa kepemilikan dan bagaimana kencangnya suara Kyuhyun saat membentaknya. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang di kenalnya selama ini. walaupun Namja tampan itu begitu dingin padanya akan tetapi ia tidak pernah membentaknya sekeras tadi jika sedang marah.

Sungmin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal tadi, Namja mungil itu bergegas menuju kamarnya mungkin dengan berendam dengan air hangat dapat membuatnya fres kembali. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan kejadian tadi, itu hanya akan membuatnya bertambah takut akan Kyuhyun, kekasihnya sendiri.

.

.

Masih dengan tampang dinginnya, Kyuhyun melewati berpuluh-puluh Maid yang berbaris menyambut kedatangannya di halaman Mansion Cho. Kadang ia merasa geli dengan para pekerja di Mansionnya, mengapa mereka begitu patuh akan peraturan-peraturan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Uang memang bisa berbuat sesukanya pada kehidupan orang lain.

" Kau baru pulang?" Suara seorang Namja dewasa terdengar menggema membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di pertengahan anak tangga yang menghubungkan langsung kearah kamarnya.

" Aku kuliah " Sahut Kyuhyun acuh. Namja tampan itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya sebelum suara itu kembali mengalun mencemooh.

" Kau kuliah atau kau kembali menemuinya." Nada ejekan begitu kentara menyelimuti setiap kata yang terlontar. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya sampai-sampai buku kukunya memutih karna terlalu erat di remasnya.

" Mengapa Appa selalu mencampuri segala urusanku. Apa yang aku lakukan bukankah itu tidak ada artinya untukmu." Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras saat mengatakan itu semua. Seseorang yang di panggil Kyuhyun Appa tadi hanya diam setelah Namja tampan itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" Appa memiliki hak untuk mengatur mu, karna kau anak ku."

" Anak? Sejak kapan aku memiliki Appa? Dan aku merasa bahwa aku terlahir tanpa seorang Ayah." Sahut Kyuhyun sengit.

" Jaga ucapanmu pada Ayahmu sendiri Cho Kyuhyun." Cho Yunho, ayah dari Namja tampan itu membentak Kyuhyun dengan keras namun itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Namja tampan itu terbukti dengan langkah kaki jenjangnya yangh kembali mengayun meninggalkan teriakan tertahan dari Namja paruh baya yang masih setia duduk di sofa besar di ruangan mewah itu.

Yunho menatap miris punggung sang anak. Sejak ibu Kyuhyun meninggal, sejak saat itulah sikap Kyuhyun berubah menjadi anak yang pembangkang padanya. Ia seperti memiliki tembok yang begitu kokoh jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu selalu bersikap kasar dan semena-mena padanya. Entah bagaimana lagi ia tahan menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun yang keras kepala seperti ini.

Kyuhyun membanting kasar tas punggungnya keatas sofa putih yang berada di sudut kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur King sizenya tanpa berganti pakaian sama sekali. pikirannya sudah kusut dengan permasalahannya dengan Sungmin dan sekarang ayahnya pun menambah beban pikiran itu menjadi bertumpuk-tumpuk beratnya. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" Hallo Changmin. Temani aku malam ini." Kyuhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya setelah berkata singkat pada Changmin. Dengan enggan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Suara music yang memekakkan telinga berputar begitu nyaringnya yang dapat membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti akan menutup telinganya karna terlalu bising. Kerlap-kerlip lampu yang berwarna warni menambah kesan erotis di sebuah bar elit di daerah pusat kota Seoul. Seorang Namja berperawakan tinggi tengah duduk di sudut bar di temani dengan beberapa botol bir yang sudah habis di tenggaknya. Sedari tadi begitu banyak wanita-wanita dengan pakaian minim datang padanya hanya sekedar menawarkan kepuasan dunia namun secara kasar di tepisnya tangan-tangan lentik itu yang berniat menyentuh kulit tubuhnya.

Baginya tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya panas dan bergairah selain kekasihnya, Sungmin. mengingat nama Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali menenggak satu gelas kecil bir yang sudah di tuang didalam gelas kecil tepat di depannya.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun khawatir, pasalnya Namja tampan itu tidak berhenti untuk menenggak Alkohol itu walaupun keadaannya sudah dalam keadaan mabuk walau tidak terlalu parah.

" Kyu sudah. Jangan minum lagi, kau sudah mabuk." Changmin berusaha menjauhkan gelas itu dari bibir Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mendesis marah karna seseorang baru saja menggangguk kesenangannya.

" Kau hanya ku suruh untuk menemaniku Shim Changmin, tidak untuk melarangku. Kau mengerti." Kyuhyun menari gelas itu dari tangan Changmin dan meminum isinya cecara kasar. Kyuhyun tertawa saat cairan panas itu mengalir didalam tenggorokannya. Rasanya begitu nikmat dan menghanyutkan.

" Kyuhyun lebih baik kita pulang saja, Kajja." Changmin mencoba untuk memapah tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah terbaring pasrah di meja bar namun Namja tampan itu lagi-lagi menepis tangannya kasar. Changmin mendesis kesal akan sikap sahabat nya ini. jika Kyuhyun sudah mabuk seperti sekarang ini, akan sangat sulit membujuknya untuk berhenti. Changmin merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, berharap orang itu dapat membantunya membujuk Namja keras kepala ini untuk segera pulang. Changmin berusaha menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit oleng sambil menunggu panggilannya tersambung.

" Yeoboseo Sungmin. ya ini aku Changmin, dapatkah kau datang ke bar. Kyuhyun kembali mabuk."

" ... "

" Gomawo." Changmin memutus sambungan telepon dan kembali menyangga tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus meracau tidak jelas karna pengaruh Alkohol yang terlalu banyak di minumnya.

.

.

Sungmin menelisik seisi Bar demi menemukan Changmin yang bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Suasana yang begitu remang serta hentakan music yang begitu keras membuat Sungmin agak kesusahan mencari kedua Namja tersebut. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap ke arah meja Bar dan melihat kedua Namja itu disana. Sungmin sedikit mendesah lega, buru-buru ia menghampiri Changmin yang sepertinya begitu kesusahan menghadapi Kyuhyun yang terus meracau sedari tadi.

" Kyuhuyn " Sungmin menangkap bahu Kyuhyun cepat membantu Changmin menopang berat badan Namja tampan itu.

" Oh. Kau datang " Changmin bersorak gembira dengan kehadiran Namja mungil itu. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang begitu berantakan. Bau Alkohol begitu kentara tercium di tubuh kokohnya dan jangan lupakan rambut yang sudah acak-acakan namun menambah kesan menawan yang menguar dari wajahnya.

Sungmin mendesah lelah melihat Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi mabuk berat seperti ini. Entah ia tahu, apa masalah Namja tampan ini sehingga membuat ia begitu kacau dan berakhir mabuk-mabukan seperti ini.

" Kyu ... Kyuhyun. Kau masih mendengarku." Sungmin sedikit menepuk pipi Kyuhyun pelan. Namja tampan itu yang ternyata masih sedikit sadar mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu di rindukannya merayap lembut di gendang telinganya.

" Ming .. Dear kau disini." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan akan kehadiran Sungmin. di lepaskannya tangan Changmin yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya berdiri dan beralih memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin. Namja mungil itu sedikit kewalahan menerima berat badan Kyuhyun yang bertumpu sepenuhnya pada tubuh mungilnya.

" Astaga Kyu." Sungmin balas memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, menahan tubuh itu agar tidak terjatuh kelantai. Changmin yang ingin membantu Sungmin yang terlihat kesulitan menyangga tubuh Kyuhyun berniat membantu Namja mungil itu, sebelum suara Kyuhyun mendesis membuat ia kembali menarik tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya kembali.

" Jangan menyentuhku Shim Changmin." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih namun begitu menusuk.

" Sungmin. jangan pergi, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jangan meminta pisah dariku. Hatiku sakit, tetap disisi ku dan terus kuatkan aku." Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat dan dengan brutal mengecup bahu Sungmin yang terlapisi switer merah muda. Sungmin terpaku merasakan basah di bahunya. Kyuhyun menangis? 'Apa yang sudah terjadi Kyu, hingga kau menjadi serapun ini. ini bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang aku kenal. Ada apa denganmu, eoh?' Sungmin mengusap pucuk kepala Kyuhyun Sayang, memberi tahukan pada Namja tampan itu bahwa ia akan selalu berada disisinya apapun yang terjadi.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar racauan Kyuhyun. Bukan, itu bukan hanya sekedar ucapan di saat mabuk belaka namun itu adalah isi hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

" Changmin, bisa bantu aku mengangkat Kyuhyun ke mobil?" Sungmin beralih menatap wajah Changmin yang berdiri disisinya sedari tadi.

" Ne. Sini aku bantu mengangkatnya." Changmin mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di dalam dekapan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu rupanya sudah tertidur setelah mengucapkan berbagai kata yang begitu menyakitkan untuk di dengar orang terkasihnya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Changmin berserta Sungmin memapah Kyuhyun keluar dari Bar tersebut menuju taxi yang tadi di tumpangi Sungmin saat menuju ke Bar.

" Apa tidak apa-apa kau sendiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan sangat susah jika sudah mabuk seperti ini." Changmin menatap Sungmin dan menunjuk Kyuhyun menggunakan dagunya.

" Gwancahan, aku akan membawanya pulang. gomawo sudah menemani Kyuhyun." Sahut Sungmin. Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Taxi itu melaju setelah Changmin menutup pintu mobil tersebut.

" Kau pasti bertengkar lagi dengan ayahmu." Changmin bergumam menatap taxi tersebut yang sudah menghilang di balik tikungan jalan. Namja tinggi itu kembali melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

.

.

Sungmin merutuk di dalam hati mengapa tadi ia menolak bantuan Changmin untuk mengantar Kyuhyun, sekarang ia harus berjuang sendiri mengangkat tubuh Namja tampan itu memasuki rumahnya. Memang Sungmin sengaja membawa Kyuhyun pulang kerumah nya karna ia tidak tahu alamat dimana kekasihnya itu tinggal.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan tertatih membawa tubuh Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjang yang berbalut Sepray merah muda miliknya.

Bruk~

Sungmin mendesah lega sesudah membaringkan Kyuhyun di ranjangnya. Dengan telaten di lepaskannya jaket kulit yang membungkus tubuh itu sedari tadi dan hanya menyisakan kemeja biru di tubuhnya. Lalu Sungmin beralih membuka sepatu Kyuhyun beserta kaus kaki Namja tampan itu. Setelah dirasa semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai, Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat keluar di kamar sebelum sebuah tangan mencekalnya dan menariknya cepat hingga ia terjatuh menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun " Gumam Sungmin lirih.

" Tetap disini temani aku tidur." Dengan sekali gerakan tubuh Sungmin yang semula berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang beralih menjadi menyamping menghadap Namja tampan itu. Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun semakin menekan kepalanya merapat kedada bidang itu. Dengan sedikit kesulitan Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Sungmin. kyuhyun tersenyum walau matanya masih terpejam erat.

" Aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak jika kau berada didalam pelukanku." Sungmin merona malu mendengar nada rayuan di setiap ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang terjadi denganmu sampai-sampai kau mabuk seperti ini. aku tidak suka kau mabuk." Sungmin mengecilkan suaranya saat diujung kalimat. Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya yang sayu dan beralih menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi sudah menatap kearahnya. Namja tampan itu diam seraya mengamati wajah Sungmin yang bersinar di terpa rembulan yang lewat di belik tirai jendela kamar tersebut.

" Aku bersyukur memilikimu." Bibir itu menyatu dengan berakhirnya ucapan Namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun menyalurkan segala rasa Cinta, sayang dan terima kasih di setiap pagutannya di bibir cerry sang kekasih. Betapa ia mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih karna Tuhan sudah mengirimkan Sungmin untuk menemani di setiap harinya.

.

.

Seseorang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang begitu gelap. Ruangan itu hanya di terangi dengan sebuah lampu kecil yang begitu minim pencahayaannya.

" Aku ingin kau membuatnya jera mendekati Putra ku." Orang itu bergumam melalui sambunga telepon. Di tatapnya sebuah sebuah foto berukuran sedang yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya dan menyeringai keji.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong aku kembali lagi nhy. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ff ini. terima kasih atas saran dan Reviewnya. Itu sangat membantu untuk ku menyelesaikan ff ku ini. maaf untuk typo yang masih nyempil.

Jangan bersedih karna takdir yang belum memihak kita. Semua akan bahagia pada waktunya.

Kyumin Saranghae.

Review oke .. bye, bye. Review dari kalian menentukan berlanjutnya ff ini.


	4. Chapter 4

ICE PRINCE

Chapter : 4

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin &amp; Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Lihat didalam cerita...

Rated : T(Dapat berubah sesuai alur).

.

.

.

Pagi ini Inha Universitas begitu di gemparkan dengan kedatangan pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlihat bergandengan tangan memasuki Universitas. Mereka yang jarang sekali terlihat bersama tiba-tiba saja pagi ini mereka sudah begitu intim berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang terpaut erat membuat seluruh mahasiswa tercengang menatap mereka.

Sungmin menatap risih puluhan mata yang sedang memperhatikannya selama ia dan Kyuhyun berjalan di sepanjang koridor kampus. Ada yang menatapnya iri, senang namun yang lebih mendominasi adalah tatapan benci dari para kaum hawa yang menamakan mereka fans Kyuhyun.

Mereka menatap Sungmin seolah-olah ingin menguliti Namja manis itu sekarang juga. Sungmin sedikit bergeser merepatkan tubuhnya di balik punggung tegap Kyuhyun.

" Wae?" Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin sekilas dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

" Anni." Jawab Sungmin pelan. Matanya masih awas melirik sekitar namun setelah matanya tidak sengaja menatap segerombolan yeoja yang menamai diri mereka Sprakyu menatap tajam kearahnya membuat Sungmin menunduk takut.

'Lain kali aku akan berfikir ulang jika ingin pergi bersama Kyu' Batin Sungmin ngeri.

" Jangan di hiraukan. Biarkan saja mereka."

Tahu Sungmin sedari tadi merasa risih, Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat suara membuat Sungmin mendongak menatapnya.

" Hum " Sungmin mendengun tidak mengerti. Kyuhyuh menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat langkah Sungmin ikut terhenti.

" Kau tidak usah takut, ada aku disini." Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin lembut membuat pipi Namja manis itu bersemu merah. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa panas yang menjalar di ke kedua pipinya.

" Ne. Gomawo " Sahut Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan tanpa peringatan mencium cepat pipi gembul Sungmin. kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan memutar bola mata malas mendengar jeritan yeoja-yeoja yang melihat tindakan beraninya.

" Aish Kyu." Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun dan setelahnya tersenyum tipis.

" Kajja " Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai didepan kantin. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan suasana saat mereka tengah berjalan di koridor tadi, disini pun mereka sudah di suguhkan dengan tatapan tidak percaya oleh seluruh penghuni kantin yang sedang menyantap makanannya namun harus terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk.

Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Kyuhyuh hanya melongoskan wajahnya acuh. Matanya menelisik seisi kantin yang sudah penuh dengan Mahasiswa demi menemukan meja yang di tempati semua sahabatnya.

" Kyu disini." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh secara bersamaan kearah sumber suara yang memanggil mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap meja yang ada di pojok kantin. Disana sudah ada Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun dan jangan lupakan ada Victoria juga disana. Wajah Sungmin seketika berubah menjadi kesal saat matanya tidak sengaja menatap keberadaan Victoria.

" Ayo " Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Sungmin. dengan wajah malas Namja manis itu mengikuti langkah panjang Kyuhyun didepannya.

" Hai " Sapa Changmin setelah Kyuhyun duduk di depannya.

Namja tampan itu hanya menaikkan alisnya menjawab sapaan Changmin. Changmin memutar matanya malas melihat kebiasaan sahabatnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap menyebalkan.

" Hai Sungmin." Sekarang Changmin kembali menyapa Sungmin tidak lupa dengan bibir yang tersenyum manis.

" Hai Changmin." Balas Sungmin canggung.

" Tumben kalian bersama." Celetuk Jonghyun yang langsung mendapat sikutan di perutnya dari Minho yang kebetulan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Minho mendelik kesal menatap Jonghyun yang berbicara tidak tahu situasi. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sungkan, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan wajah datar.

" Ah Kyu. apa kita jadi pergi besok?" Dengan cepat Changmin menyela mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Kyuhyun beralih menatap kearah Changmin.

" Tentu saja Changmin. Aku juga akan mengajak Sungmin ikut dengan kita." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyomot kentang milik Changmin. Sungmin menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin ingin bertanya sebelum suara Victoria menyalanya terlebih dahulu.

" Kyu. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat 'Hanya' pergi berempat saja." Protes Victoria sambil melirik sinis pada Sungmin.

Namja manis itu kembali menunduk dalam tidak berani bersuara atau protes karna ia pun tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan teman-teman Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

Semua yang duduk disana berdehem pelan kecuali Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. Minho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba meremang, sedangkan Jonghyun menyeruput jusnya cepat.

" Em Vic_" Sebelum selesai Changmin bersuara, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara.

" Villa itu adalah milikku. Aku bebas membawa siapapun kesana. Sungmin adalah kekasihku. Dia sangat berhak untuk ikut kesana, jika kau keberatan kau boleh tinggal disini." Jelas Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan berkata seperti itu. Ia sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Tanpa ia sadari Namja mungil itu tersenyum tipis seraya menunduk kembali.

Victoria langsung bungkam. Tangannya yang ada dibawah meja mengepal keras. Ia tidak terima di permalukan seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun di depan Sungmin.

" Ah, Mian. Aku melupakan itu." Sahut Victoria pelan. Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

" Kyu memang kalian ingin kemana?" Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya Sungmin membuka suaranya. Namja mungil itu memandang bingung wajah Kyuhyun.

" Kami akan ke Villa Kyuhyun yang ada di Mokpo. Berhubung beberapa hari ini kita libur jadi kami sepakat untuk berlibur bersama." Jelas Minho menggebu-gebu.

Sungmin terkikik kecil melihat sikap Minho yang kelewat semangat. Sepertinya Namja mungil itu benar-benar tidak sabar ingin berlibur.

" Dan kau harus ikut." Sela Kyuhyun. Namja mungil itu tersenyum cerah saat Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya lembut. Tidak di perdulikannya tatapan Victoria yang begitu menusuk melihat perlakuan manis Kyuhyun padanya.

" Iya Sungmin. kau harus ikut, ini pasti menyenangkan." Timpal Changmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertawa begitu manis dan indah membuat Kyuhyun ikut melengkungkan bibirnya membuat satu garis senyum lembut.

Sepertinya semua sahabat Kyuhyun menyambut hangat akan keikutsertaan Sungmin pada liburan mereka kali ini namun berbeda dengan satu yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah yang sudah tertekuk kesal. Ya dia adalah Victoria. Dia tidak rela jika Sungmin harus ikut serta dalam liburan mereka kali ini karna ia hanya ingin berduaan saja dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

" Eomma. Aku pulang." sungmin berteriak dari arah pintu. Ia baru pulang dari kampus dan tentunya dengan di antar oleh Kyuhyun.

" Chagi kau sudah pulang. Apa kau lapar atau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu." Nyonya Lee tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah duduk lelah di sofa.

" Aku ingin makan dulu Eomma. Aku lapar." Ujar Sungmin manja sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya lapar.

" Aigoo.. kau manja sekali. Cuci tanganmu dulu, Eomma sudah siapkan makan siang untukmu." Sungmin mengangguk semangat dan bergegas mencuci tangannya.

" Uum. Bau masakan Eomma membuat ku semakin lapar." Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyendok nasi goreng yang di hidangkan Nyonya Lee diatas meja.

" Uuumm. Mashita." Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan berseru heboh.

" Masakan Eomma memang yang paling enak." Puji Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jarinya. Nyonya Lee tertawa kecil.

" Jika enak makan yang banyak. Eomma ingin mencuci piring dulu." Sungmin mengangguk sambil terus menyuapkan nasi goreng itu kedalam mulutnya.

" Waah. Aku kenyang sekali." sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Perutnya terasa penuh karna sakin banyaknya ia makan tanpa henti.

" Eomma aku kemar dulu ya." Teriak Sungmin sambil menyambar tas punggungnya.

" Ya Chagi." Sahut Nyonya Lee.

Sungmin melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya namun baru beberapa langkah Namja mungil itu kembali berhenti dan berbalik kembali menatap punggung ibunya yang masih sibuk mencuci piring.

" Eomma " Panggil Sungmin.

" Wae chagi?" Tanya Nyonya Lee sambil menaruh piring terakhir yang di cucinya di rak piring.

" Boleh Minnie ikut Kyuhyun berlibur ke Villanya yang ada di Mokpo." Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Nyonya Lee penuh harap.

" Kapan Min?" Setelah mencuci piringnya Nyonya Lee beralih membersihkan meja dan piring bekas Sungmin makan.

" Besok. Kami kesana selama tiga hari. Teman-teman Kyu juga ikut Eomma." Jelas Sungmin.

" Arraseo. Hati-hati saja ya Chagi."

" Gomawo Eomma." Sungmin tersenyum senang setelah mendapat izin dari ibunya. Namja manis itu kembali melangkah namun sekarang dengan sedikit bernyanyi. Nyonya Lee tersenyum sambil menggeleng melihat sikap sang anak.

.

.

.

" Eommonim." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah. Namja tampan itu memasuki rumah Sungmin tanpa sungkan sedikit pun.

" Ah. Pagi Kyu. mau menjemput Minnie?" Nyonya Lee tersenyum manis dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memotong daging segar.

" Ya Eomma." Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mengamati kegiatan ibu Sungmin

" Kyu, kau sudah sampai. Maaf menunggu lama." Sungmin dengan terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga. Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil tanda tidak apa-apa.

" Aku baru saja sampai." Sahut Kyuhyun.

" Kalian sudah ingin pergi?" Tanya Nyonya Lee. Wanita paruh baya itu mencuci tangannya dan menghampiri Sungmin.

" Iya Eomma. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

" Sungmin, jaga diri baik-baik Chagia." Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan ibunya yang sama persis seperti kemarin.

" Iya Eomma. Aku pergi bersama Kyu, jadi Eomma tenang saja." Sungmin menggenggam tangan ibunya dan mencium pipinya sebentar.

" Aku akan menjaga Sungmin dengan baik Eomma." Timpal Kyuhyun. Nyonya Lee mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

" Eomma percaya padamu Kyu." Ujar Nyonya Lee membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

" Eomma kami pergi dulu ya." Sungmin memeluk sayang tubuh Nyonya Lee. Ia pasti akan merindukan ibunya yang cerewet ini.

Chu~

" Kami pergi Eomma." Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya di pipi Nyonya Lee.

" Hati-hati mengemudi Kyu." Pesan Nyonya Lee.

" Ya Eomma. Kami pergi." Pamit Kyuhyun terakhir kali sebelum menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Nyonya Lee tersenyum menatap punggung Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan diikuti Namja tampan itu setelahnya. Mereka saat ini berkumpul di depan rumah Changmin. Mereka berencana akan menggunakan satu mobil untuk pergi ke Mokpo.

" Kita bisa pergi sekarang?" Tanya Minho tidak sabaran.

" Tentu saja. Angkat dulu barang-barang kalian." Perintah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang melirik koper-koper besar yang tergeletak pasrah di atas Aspal.

" Biar aku saja yang mengemudi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah lengkap, mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir setengah hari membuat mereka memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sesaat. Jonghyun dan Minho sudah lebih dulu berkelana kealam mimpi dengan kepala Minho yang bersandar di bahu Jonghyun.

Changmin dan Victoria yang merasa belum mengantuk lebih memilih untuk menatap jalanan sekitar, sedangkan Kyuhyun matanya masih awas menatap jalanan di depannya.

" Ming, kau mengantuk." Kyuhyun menatap lembut wajah Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Eum " Sungmin bergumam dan membalas menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sayunya.

" Kemarilah " bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menurut saat kyuhyun memerintahkannya untuk mendekat. Dengan pelan kyuhyun menarik kepala Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Namja manis itu turut menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan kiri yang memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan tangan kanan yang tergeletak pasrah di samping tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mencium sebentar pucuk kepala Sungmin dan kembali fokus mengemudi. Victoria yang menyaksikan perlakuan manis Kyuhyun pada Sungmin merasa marah tiba-tiba. Tangannya mengepal erat dengan bola mata yang berkilat bahaya.

Changmin yang duduk disamping yeoja itu menatap ngeri wajah Victoria yang begitu menakutkan. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Changmin menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Matahari menjelang sore, mobil mereka baru sampai di kawasan Villa Kyuhyun. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai membuka mata saat dirasa mobil itu mulai melambat. Sungmin menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Namja mungil itu menguap kecil sambil menutup mulutnya.

" Kita sudah sampai Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

" Belum Dear, sebentar lagi." Sahut kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Kyuhyun.

Mobil Kyuhyun perlahan menepi di sebuah Villa yang begitu mewah dan asri. Suara debur ombak begitu terdengar jelas karna Villa tersebut tepat berada di pinggir pantai.

" Wooww .. Ini benar-benar liburan." Jonghyun berteriak setelah keluar dari mobil. Namja itu langsung berlari kearah bibir pantai di ikuti Minho di belakangnya.

" Cho Kyuhyun. Kau memang hebat memilih tempat." Teriak Minho dari arah pantai. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin sibuk mengangkat barang-barang mereka selama liburan.

" Ming, bisa kau buka pintunya. Kuncinya ada di saku mantelku." Sungmin mengangguk dan mencari kunci yang ada di saku mantel Kyuhyun yang ada didalam mobil.

" Kau pasti senang karna bisa ikut kami berlibur." Tiba-tiba Victoria datang dengan nada sinisnya. Sungmin tidak ambil pusing, ia terus mencari kunci yang di maksud Kyuhyun.

" Kau mengacuhkanku." Tuduh Victoria kesal. Pasalnya sedari tadi Namja mungil itu tidak mengubris ucapannya sama sekali.

" Dapat " Sungmin tersenyum kecil setelah mendapat kunci yang di carinya.

" Kau tidak mendengarku." Victoria menarik paksa tubuh Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin menggeram kesal.

" Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni ucapanmu yang tidak masuk akal itu." Dengan cepat Sungmin meninggalkan Victoria yang semakin meradang akan tingkah acuhnya.

" Shit " Desis Victoria marah.

" Minho, Jonghyun, apa kalian ingin selamanya disana. Ayo cepat masuk." Sekarang terdengar teriakan Changmin yang menyuruh kedua sahabatnya untuk berhenti dari tingkah konyol mereka, berguling-guling di atas pasir, yang benar saja.

Setelah mendengar teriakan Changmin yang bisa membuat kuping siapa saja berdengung sakit, Minho dan Jonghyun memutuskan untuk berlari kembali kearah Villa. Mereka akan bermain pasir lain waktu.

" Disini ada enam kamar, kalian boleh memilih kamar masing-masing. Aku dan Sungmin akan kekamar kami lebih dulu." Terang Kyuhyun setelah mereka memasuki Villa mewah itu.

" Changkkaman, kalian tidur sekamar." Tanya Jonghyun dengan wajah bodohnya sambil menatap kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

" Wae?" Bukan nya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya dengan ketus.

" Ah. Anni, anni." Jonghyun tersenyum salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya, Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin menuju kamar pribadinya yang sering ia gunakan jika berkunjung ke Villa ini.

.

.

" Ini kamarmu Kyu?" Sungmin menatap kagum seisi kamar yang begitu mewah dengan berbagai perabotan yang di Ekspor langsung dari Eropa benar-benar menggambarkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" Hem " Sahut Kyuhyun singkat. Namja tampan itu meletakkan tas yang di jinjingnya keatas ranjang berukuran king size. Sungmin menyibak tirai balkon kamar tersebut.

" Daebak. Ini indak sekali." sungmin tercengang menatap hamparan laut di depannya. Ternyata kamar ini langsung menghadap kearah laut lepas, benar-benar luas biasa.

" Kau menyukainya." Sungmin bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di sekitar tengkuknya.

" Kyu " Panggil Sungmin lirih. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan lidah nakal Kyuhyun sudah menjalar di sekitar telinganya. Sungmin mencengram lengan Kyuhyun yang melilit indah di pinggang rampingnya.

" Hem " Sahut Kyuhyun dengan deru nafas yang memburu.

" Apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut kalian berlibur." Tanya Sungmin.

" Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Dear." Kyuhyun masih senantiasa mengecupi pundak dan telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin yang jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun, memutar cepat tubuhnya menghadap Namja tampan itu. Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tinggi tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, apa kau tidak menyadari kalau Victoria tidak suka akan kehadiranku." Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan frustasi.

Apa Namja tampan ini tidak merasakan sama sekali aura peperangan yang timbul di dalam diri yeoja itu. Benar-benar lelaki tidak peka.

" Lalu?" Tantang Kyuhyun santai.

" Lalu? Kau bilang lalu. Astaga Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-benar tidak pek~" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat Kyuhyun mencium bibir cerewet itu.

" Cho Sungmin kau benar-benar cerewet." Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin kembali membelakanginya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

" Mwo. Kau merubah nama marga ku seenak jidatmu." Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun namun tidak menampik bahwa ia begitu senang mendengarnya.

" Jangan pikirkan dia. Kita nikmati saja liburan kita disini." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan ombak pantai yang begitu sejuk. Dagunya bertumpu langsung diatas kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak lagi bersuara, Namja manis itu lebih memilih mengusap lengan Kyuhyun yang tersampir indah di pinggangnya. Mereka sama-sama diam menikmati kebersamaan yang jarang sekali mereka lakukan selama ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Changmin sedang sibuk membakar daging. Sedangkan Jonghyun dan Minho mereka di tugaskan untuk menata meja. Di lain tempat Sungmin dan Victoria sedang membuat bumbu untuk memoles daging sebagai pelengkap. Mereka sepakat untuk membuat party di pinggir pantai sehingga seperti inilah keadaannya.

" Sungmin "

" Ne " Sungmin menyahut seraya menatap Victoria yang tadi memanggilnya.

" Mengapa kau selalu mengganggu acara kami." Tanpa perasaan Victoria melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu kejam. Sungmin menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti namun tidak berapa lama Namja manis itu tertawa sinis.

" Seharunya pertanyaan itu kau tujukan untuk dirimu sendiri Vic. Kau selalu mengganggu aku bersama Kyuhyun. Kau tahu, kau seperti benalu." Balas Sungmin tak kalah tajamnya. Untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin mengalah lagi dari yeoja itu.

" Kau~" Gemeletuk suara gigi Victoria begitu terdengar jelas namun Sungmin tidak takut sama sekali, ia malah balas menatap remeh kearah Victoria.

" Wae? Kau begitu menyedihkan. Kau mengemis cinta dari seseorang yang tidak mencintai mu sama sekali, Ah bahkan ia tidak pernah menatap mu sedari dulu." Sungmin menepuk pundak Victoria pelan dan berlalu sambil membawa mangkuk bumbu.

" Kau mungkin sekarang bisa menang, tapi tidak untuk nanti." Victoria mengebrak meja dan tertawa sinis.

" Kyu. apa dagingnya sudah matang?" Dari kejauhan Victoris dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara manja Sungmin membuat yeoja itu mendesis jijik.

" Cih.. menjijikkan."

.

.

" Kyuhyun sepertinya daging nya sudah matang semua." Changmin menunjuk daging-daging yang sudah matang.

" Sepertinya sudah. Minho ini ambil dagingnya." Kyuhyun berseru kearah Minho yang masih sibuk menata piring-piring diatas meja.

" Tunggu sebentar." Minho meletakkan piring terakhir sebelum berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

" Eum. Baunya harum sekali." Minho menatap lapar daging panggang yang begitu menggugah selera

" Ayo kita berpesta." Seru Changmin riang. Mereka segera melangkah menuju meja.

" Vic. Apa yang kau lakukan disana. Ayo ikut bergabung bersama kami." Changmin berteriak memanggil Victoria yang masih duduk melamun. Victoria menoleh dan mengangguk sebelum bangkit menghampiri teman-temannya.

Setelah selesai berpesta dengan menu daging panggang, mereka berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan api unggun kecil di tengah-tengah mereka.

Udara yang semakin dingin membuat mereka memutuskan menggunakan selimut sebagai penghangat selain api kecil di hadapan mereka. Sungmin duduk di sela-sela betis Kyuhyun dengan selimut yang membungkus keduanya membuat siapa saja iri melihatnya.

" Kyu, kau hebat sekali memilih Villa." Minho tertawa dan mengacungkan jari jempolnya kearah Kyuhyun.

" Ibuku yang membelikannya untukku sebelum ia meninggal." Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

" Ibumu sudah meninggal." Sungmin berujar dengan wajah terkejut.

" Kau tidak mengetahuinya Sungmin." Balas Jonghyun heran. Sungmin diam dengan wajah tidak percaya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin.

" Ini bukan masalah besar Dear." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

" Kau kekasihnya, tapi kau tidak mengetahuinya. Apa benar kau kekasih Kyuhyun." Victoria menggeleng tidak bercaya. Sungmin terhenyak mendengar penuturan yeoja itu.

" Sudahlah Vic, ini bukan masalah besar. Jangan di fikirkan Sungmin." Changmin yang merasa tidak enak hati dengan Sungmin dengan cepat menyela ucapan Victoria. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah Sungmin yang murung seperti itu.

" Aku bilang jangan difikirkan, ini sudah lama sekali." sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum mengangguk kaku.

" Good boy." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dan setelahnya melirik sinis kearah Victoria.

" Sudah semakin larut, aku ingin tidur di kasurku. Apa kalian ingin tinggal disini?" Ujar Jonghyun seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

" Aku juga ingin beristirahat." Minho ikut bangkit.

" Baiklah, kita istirahat sepertinya ini juga sudah terlalu malam." Kyuhyun mengangguk bijak di bimbingnya tubuh Sungmin untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera tidur karna besok mereka pun masih memiliki kegiatan yang lain.

.

.

" Dear bangun." Sungmin menggeliat saat ia merasa seseorang tengah mengusik tidurnya.

" Dear " Suara itu kembali terdengar memaksa Sungmin untuk membuka matanya.

" Wae Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin parau. Matanya masih terpejam karna ia memang masih mengantuk.

" Ikut denganku. Kita akan melihat matahari terbit." Kyuhyun menarik pelan tangan Sungmin untuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

" Ini masih terlalu pagi Kyu. aku masih mengantuk."

" Tidak Ming. Justru sepagi ini yang bagus." Dengan telaten Kyuhyun memasangkan jaket ke tubuh mungil Sungmin. sungmin hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun kembali menariknya keluar dari kamar.

" Sepeda?" Sungmin menatap horror dua sepeda yang telah terparkir manis di depan Villa. Sepertinya ini sudah di siapkan sebelumnya. Namja manis itu menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

" Kita harus naik sepeda karna kalau hanya berjalan kaki aku tidak yakin bisa sampai sebelum fajar tiba." Kyuhyun sudah siap duduk di sepedanya.

" Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat gelagat aneh Sungmin.

" Apa.. apa tidak ada kendaraan lain?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

" Apa kau berniat menggunakan mobil di jalan sempit?" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

" Jangan katakan kau tidak bisa bersepeda." Sambung Kyuhyun sambil menahan senyum gelinya. Sungmin mendelik kesal kearah Namja tampan itu.

" Ti.. tidak. Aku hanya sedikit lupa cara memakainya." Balas Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

" Apa bedanya. Cepat naik."

" Kyu~" Sungmin menatap penuh harap kearah Kyuhyun.

" Aku akan membonceng mu. Cepat naik." Perintah Kyuhyun. Dengan semangat Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di belakang Kyuhyun. Kedua lengannya melingkar dengan manis di pinggang Namja tampan itu.

" Siap " Sungmin mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Kyaaaa..." Sungmin berteriak nyaring saat ban sepeda itu berputar dengan cepatnya namun setelahnya ia tertawa bahagia menikmati semilir angin yang menggelitik kulit wajah manisnya. Dari balik tirai Victoria mengamati Kyumin dengan tangan terkepal erat.

" Lee Sungmin. aku akan merebut apa yang seharunya menjadi milikku. Kyuhyun adalah milikku."

.

.

" Kyu. apa masih jauh? Aku capek." Sungmin meringis sambil memegangi lututnya yang dirasa hampir copot karna terlalu dipaksa untuk berjalan.

" Lumayan dekat. Kita hampir sampai, cepatlah." Kyuhyun masih terus berjalan mendahului Sungmin yang masih mangais oksigen di belakangnya.

Setelah mereka bersepeda hampir memakan waktu sepuluh menit lebih, sekarang mereka harus berjalan mendaki bukit untuk bisa sampai diatas. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat Kyuhyun tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk bersantai sebentar.

" Ya! Aish Kyu, tunggu aku." Sungmin berlari mengejar langkah Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai tepat disamping Namja tampan itu Sungmin langsung mengait lengan Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan.

" Kau lambat sekali." Ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak ambil pusing dengan ejekan yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun padanya, ia lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya dilengan sang kekasih. Ia benar-benar lelah hanya sekedar untuk berbicara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap tangan Sungmin yang begitu erat mengait lengannya. Diusapnya sebentar pucuk kepala Sungmin sebelum mempercepat langkah kakinya membuat Sungmin kembali berteriak nyaring karna ia tidak bisa mengimbangi langkah panjang Kyuhyun.

" Yaaaa... Kyu. pelan-pelan, Aish."

.

.

Sungmin tercengan menatap hamparan padang ilalang yang menghiasi puncak bukit. Dari atas sini ia dapat melihat atap rumah para penduduk dan birunya air laut saat menjelang fajar. Tidak sia-sia ia harus menguras keringat untuk bisa sampai dipuncak bukit jika ia akan di bayar dengan pemandangan indah seperti ini.

" Yeoppo." Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya pada tanah lapang yang tidak ditumbuhi oleh ruput ilalang.

" Kau menyukainya? Aku menamai tempat ini taman surga." Kyuhyun ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya didekat Sungmin.

" Taman Surga."

" Ya, taman surga. Dari sini aku dapat melihat bagaimana birunya air laut dan pepohonan hijau yang berjejer indah dibawah sana."

Sungmin mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang diterpa bias keemasan sang raja siang yang mulai menyingsing naik. Kyuhyun tidak salah, mereka sampai disini tepat saat matahari mulai naik di ujung timur sana.

" Tapi " Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya sesaat dan balas menatap wajah manis Sungmin.

" Tapi... Apa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

" Sekarang taman surga ku ada disini. Tepat disamping ku." Kyuhyun mengelus lembut wajah Sungmin.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terpaku dalam sebuah tatapan sarat akan cinta yang mendalam. Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Berjanjilah padaku. Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan ini. aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa yang kau tahu. Hilangkan semua keraguan didalam hatimu bahwa kau hanya sebuah mainan bagi ku. Kau sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Kau adalah nafasku. Jika kau pergi dari sisiku, aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih mampu untuk tetap hidup lebih panjang lagi. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Sungmin menitikkan airmatanya saat kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" Gomawo. Karna telah mencintaiku hingga sebesar ini. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan ini kecuali kau sendiri yang memintanya." Sungmin menatap tautan tangan keduanya dan kembali mengeratkan tautan tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, dengan lembut ditariknya tubuh Sungmin merapat kearahnya sebelum memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. Sungmin membalas pelukan itu dan semakin menyamankan tubuhnya didalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

" Lihat Ming. Mataharinya mulai naik." Sungmin menoleh tanpa melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu tersenyum saat bias-bias keemasan mulai berambat diatas permukaan air laut begitu indah dan menakjubkan

'Gomawo' Bisik Sungmin lirih tanpa bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun sekalipun.

.

.

Hari ini tepat tiga hari mereka berada di Mokpo. Sedari pagi mereka sudah bersiap mengemasi berang-barang mereka masing-masing. Hari ini mereka akan kembali pulang ke Seoul. Liburan selama tiga hari begitu singkat bagi mereka namun begitu menyenangkan untuk di kenang. Mereka bisa bermain, berenang, bersantai dan mengumpulkan kerang-kerang di pinggir pantai, hal yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan jika mereka berada di Seoul.

Saat pergi ke Mokpo, Kyuhyun yang mengendarai mobil namun sekarang Changmin yang mengambil alih menjadi sopir sehari. Suasana didalam mobil itu begitu hening tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai suatu percakapan, mereka lebih memilih untuk tidur di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Kyuhyun semakin memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bersandar nyaman didadanya. Disamping Namja tampan itu sudah duduk Victoria yang juga sudah tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di kursi mobil.

Puk~

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah beban yang menimpa bahu kanannya. Ternyata itu kepala Victoria. Kasihan melihat wajah kelelahan yeoja itu, Kyuhyun urung untuk mengangkat kepala Victoria dan lebih memilih membiarkannya bersandar disana. Mungkin sedikit meminjamkan bahunya tidak masalah batin kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Sungmin dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Seoul. Setelah mengantarkan teman-temannya ke rumah mereka masing-masing sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang mengantarkan Sungmin pulang kerumahnya.

" Waktu tiga hari tidak cukup untuk berlibur. Aku masih ingin disana."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat waktu yang begitu singkat mereka habiskan di kota kecil itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

" Kapan-kapan kita akan kesana. Hanya kau dan aku." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh cepat kearahnya.

" Jeongmal "

" Tentu saja " Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia akan mengingat janji Kyuhyun didalam hatinya

" Aku akan tagih nanti."

.

.

" Sudah sampai "

" Eoh " Sungmin menoleh bingung kearah Kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak ingin turun." Kyuhyun menatap pintu gerbang rumah Sungmin.

" Ah.. sudah sampai. Aku masuk dulu Kyu, kau hati-hati dijalan." Sungmin yang merasa salah tingkah dengan cepat keluar dari mobil setelah melepas sabuk pengamannya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendapati sikap malu-malu sang kekasih. Saat ingin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat lima orang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam berjalan kearah dimana Sungmin sedang berdiri menunggu mobilnya pergi.

" Sungmin " Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Namja manis itu.

" Eoh Kyu. kau tidak jadi pergi?" Tanya Sungmin bingung bercampur heran melihat Kyuhyun kembali keluar dari mobilnya.

" Tetap di belakangku." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil menuntun Sungmin untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

" Kenapa Kyu?" Sungmin yang tidak mengerti sama sekali hanya diam dibalik punggung Kyuhyun.

Lima orang itu semakin mendekat kearah Kyumin membuat Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh Sungmin ke punggungnya.

" Kyu " Sungmin bergetar takut melihat beberapa pria itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Di genggamnya erat jaket yang di kenakan Kyuhyun demi menutupi rasa takutnya.

" Mau apa kalian?" Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu bersuara, ia menatap waspada orang-orang itu.

" Kami tidak ada urusan dengan mu." Jawab salah satu Pria tersebut arogan. Kyuhyun tertawa sinis mendengarnya.

" Apapun yang menyangkut Kekasihku itu adalah urusanku." Balas Kyuhyun dingin.

" Cih. Menyingkir kau jika tidak ingin mati ditangan kami. Kami hanya memiliki urusan dengan Pria Manis di belakang mu itu." Namja tersebut memandang Sungmin penuh nafsu membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya marah.

" Tidak akan aku biarkan tangan kotor kalian menyentuh kekasihku." Desis Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

" KAU~" Tunjuk Pria tersebut tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

" Habisi dia." Perintah Pria itu kepada kawanannya.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tubuh Sungmin sebelum beralih melawan pria-pria kekar tersebut. Baku hantam tidak terelakkan lagi. Tiga orang Pria itu sudah tumbang di tangan Kyuhyun namun wajahnya sudah sedikit lebam karna pukulan mereka.

" Cih. Seperti itu saja kemampuan kalian." Ejek Kyuhyun membuat dua orang Pria lainnya semakin bernafsu untuk menumbangkan Kyuhyun.

Satu orang Namja itu maju hendak memukul Kyuhyun namun Namja tampan itu dengan lihai menghindarinya namun sialnya, tepat di belakang Kyuhyun salah satu Pria itu sudah bersiap memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sebuah besi membuat Namja tampan itu jatuh ketanah.

" Andwae " Sungmin berteriak histeris melihat tubuh Kyuhyun tumbang dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya.

Dengan membabi buta kedua Pria itu memukul bahkan menendang tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah berlumuran dengan darah segar.

" Brengsek menjauh dari Kyuhyun." Entah kekuatan dari mana, Sungmin mengambil sebuah balok kecil dan berlahir kearah dua Pria itu dan memukulnya dengan bertubi-tubi.

" Namja gila " Dua Pria itu berteriak kesakitan karna pukulan Sungmin yang sangat keras.

" Brengsek pergi dari sini." Sungmin terus memukul tubuh kedua Pria itu hingga membuat keduanya tumbang tidak sadarkan diri saat Sungmin memukul tepat di kepala mereka.

Tangan Sungmin bergetar saat melihat tubuh kedua Pria itu yang penuh dengan luka-luka. Seakan tersadar dengan keadaan Kyuhyun Sungmin bergegas mengampiri tubuh Namja tampan itu.

" Kyu bertahanlah, aku akan mencari bantuan." Sungmin menangis melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan darah segar yang terus keluar dari mulut, hidung serta kepalanya.

" De..dear. gwancahan, apa kau terluka." Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Sungmin lembut membuat Sungmin semakin menangis tergugu.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau yang terluka sekarang, aku akan mencari bantuan untuk mu." Saat Sungmin ingin beranjak, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangannya membuat Namja mungil itu urung untuk bergerak.

" Ak..aku..tii..dak..apa..aa..apa, uul..uulji...maa." Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk berbicara dengan nafas yang mulai terputus-putus sambil berusaha menghapus airmata Sungmin yang mengalir deras.

Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pipinya dan menggeleng kanik.

" Kyu.. Kyuhyun, buka matamu. Buka matamu." Sungmin berteriak sambil berusaha menepuk kasar pipi Kyuhyun agar Namja tampan itu tidak menutup matanya.

" Saa..sarang..hae." Tangan itu terkulai lemas seiring menutupnya kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun.

" Andwae...Andwae.. Kyuhyun bangun, buka mata mu.. KYUHYUN..."

.

.

.

TBC

Kembali lagi. Maaf jika masih ada typo.

Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa REVIEW.

Gomawo.


	5. Chapter 5

ICE PRINCE

Chapter 5

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin &amp; Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Lihat didalam cerita...

Rated : T(Dapat berubah sesuai Alur).

.

.

Sungmin menunggu dengan resah di depan pintu Ruang ICU. Disana juga sudah ada Changmin yang turut serta menemani Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang di tangani beberapa Dokter dan Suster didalam sana.

Setelah kejadian Naas itu Sungmin langsung menelepon Changmin untuk membantunya membawa tubuh tidak berdaya Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Sungmin Sungguh menyesali dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia berharap dirinya saja yang berada didalam sana, bukan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak sampai hati melihat Namjachingu nya yang meregang jiwa didalam sana berjuang antara hidup dan mati demi melindunginya.

Sungmin pun sudah menyalahkan dirinya Ribuan kali dalam waktu 2 jam ini. Kyuhyun terbaring kritis didalam sana itu semua bersumber dari dirinya. Para preman itu mengincar dirinya, tapi bukan ia yang celaka malah Namja yang amat ia cintai yang menggantikan dirinya terbaring penuh luka di tubuhnya didalam sana.

Sedari tadi Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis kembali. Berada didalam situasi seperti ini membuat batinnya begitu tertekan. Bernafaspun rasanya sangat sulit ia lakukan. Fikiranya berkecemuk antara Marah dan menyesal. Benar yang orang-orang katakan, ia hanya bisa membuat Kyuhyun sengsara jika berada di dekat Namja tampan itu. Ia selalu membuat Kyuhyun susah bahkan sekarang ia sudah membuat Namja tampan itu sekarat didalam sana.

" Tuhan.. hukum saja aku. Tapi tolong, sembuhkan Kyuhyun. Jangan biarkan ia menderita lebih berat lagi."

Sungmin menautkan kesepuluh jarinya. Memohon dan berharap bahwa apa yang di mintanya didengar dan di kabulkan oleh Tuhan. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan...Kesembuhan Kyuhyun, itu saja.

" Hai Sungmin "

Sungmin membuka matanya saat ia merasa bahwa seseorang baru saja duduk di sampingnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum getir menyapa si pemanggil tadi. Siapa pun yang melihatnya mungkin akan merasakan iba akan keadaan Namja manis itu. Ia seperti sosok yang tidak memiliki nyawa sama sekali membuat Changmin menunduk sedih melihatnya.

" Wae?" Changmin menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Namja tinggi itu mengamati wajah serta penampilan Sungmin yang jauh dari kata rapi. Bajunya yang hampir keseluruhan berwarna merah karna darah Kyuhyun yang masih tertinggal disana dan juga wajah yang begitu pucat serta jangan lupakan matanya yang begitu sembab karna terlalu lama menangis.

" Pulanglah, Aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun disini." Pintanya sehalus mungkin. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sungmin salah paham akan perkataannya.

" Tidak Changmin. Aku akan tetap menunggu Kyuhyun disini." Sungmin bertekat untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun walau hanya sedetik saja.

" Kau juga harus istirahat Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak akan senang melihat kau seperti ini."

Sungmin kembali menggeleng membantah setiap ucapan yang Changmin lontarkan.

" Tidak. Kyuhyun malah akan sedih jika aku meninggalkannya."

Changmin menatap miris airmata Sungmin yang kembali mengalir membasahi pipi tembem nya. Ia tahu hati Sungmin saat ini begitu rapuh dan sakit yang begitu dalam, maka dari itu ia lebih baik mengalah saja daripada ia harus melihat Sungmin semakin menangis.

" Jika itu mau mu Aku tidak akan memaksa lagi." Desah Changmin mengalah.

Mereka kembali bungkam tanpa bersuara sama sekali. mereka lebih memilih mengamti lampu ruangan yang belum juga padam sedari tadi. Kesunyian itu buyar ketika Dokter yang di perkirakan usianya hampir seabad keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun sambil melepas sarung tangan serta maskernya.

" Dokter bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin yang pertama kali bertanya pada Dokter itu. Ia tidak akan bisa tenang jika belum mendengar kabar bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

" Apa Anda keluarga Pasien?" Tanya Dokter tersebut sebelum menjawab semua pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Kami sahabatnya Dokter." Sahut Changmin beralasan.

" Mari ikut saya." Ajak Dokter itu dan berlalu.

Sungmin menatap Changmin penuh arti yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Namja tinggi itu. Dalam diam mereka mengikuti Dokter paruh baya itu menuju Ruang pribadinya.

" Bagaimana Dokter dengan kondisi Kyuhyun?" Seolah sedang diburu waktu, Sungmin kembali mengulang pertanyaan nya yang belum diwajab dokter itu sama sekali.

Dokter paruh baya itu menarik nafas sebentar sebelum menjelaskan secara detail tentang keadaan Pasien yang baru saja di tanganinya tadi.

" Pukulan di kepala Kyuhyun-ssi begitu kuat menyebabkan sedikit retakan ditulang kepalanya. Namun anda tidak usah khawatir, retakannya tidak terlalu parah. Akan tetapi...?"

Sungmin meremas tangannya gusar. Ia ingin sekali melempar atau bahkan menendang benda-benda apapun yang berada di sekitarnya melihat sikap lelet Dokter itu menjelaskan kondisi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

" Tapi apa Dokter?" Changmin bertanya mewakili Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Dokter paruh baya itu.

" Kondisi Kyuhyun-ssi Kritis saat ini. ia begitu banyak kehilangan darah. Kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai besok, jika ia tidak sadar juga itu berarti Kyuhyun-ssi akan koma."

Sungmin bersandar dengan tubuh lemas di kursi yang sedang di dudukinya. Ia merasa tenaganya tersedot habis bersamaan dengan selesainya penjelasan Dokter itu.

Changmin menoleh simpatik kearah Sungmin. ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia pun sama terpukulnya dengan Sungmin. ia pun sama sakitnya dengan Namja manis itu. Kyuhyun adalah sahabatnya sedari kecil. Melihatnya menderita seperti ini membuat ia pun dapat merasakan sakitnya.

" Terima kasih Dokter. Kami permisi." Changmin memapah tubuh Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Dokter itu. Sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar, keduanya menyempatkan diri untuk menunduk hormat sebagai ucapan terima kasih sekali lagi.

" Sungmin "

Changmin tidak mampu untuk tidak ikut menangis melihat betapa menyedihkan kondisi Sungmin saat ini.

" Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun."

Sungmin melepas rangkulan Changmin di kedua bahunya. Dengan memaksakan diri, Sungmin berjalan menuju ruangan Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang bertumpu di dinding rumah sakit. Namja mungil itu terlihat begitu kesulitan untuk menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya. Sedari tadi ia hampir tersungkur kelantai rumah sakit jika saja Changmin tidak cepat menangkap tubuhnya.

" Aku akan membantu mu berjalan sampai ke Kamar Kyuhyun."

.

.

Bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung begitu menggema didalam ruangan yang serba putih itu Khas kamar rumah sakit. Di ujung sana Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas perban yang melilit dikepala Kyuhyun sehingga menutupi sebagian kepalanya hingga tidak menampakkan rambut hitamnya lagi.

Sedih...

Hati siapa yang tidak hancur bila di hadapkan dengan keadaan kekasih hati yang terbaring tidak berdaya dengan perban tebal yang melilit di kepalanya, menahan laju darah yang ingin kembali keluar dari kepalanya karna baru saja menyelamatkan mu dari maut.

Itu yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang.

Hatinya menjerit pilu melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini di tambah lagi dengan penjelasan Dokter yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun kemungkinan besar akan koma. Itu sama saja menikam belati tepat di jantungnya.

Dengan pelan dan terkesan di paksakan, Sungmin melangkah menghampiri ranjang dimana Kyuhyun tengah tertidur nyenyak saat ini.

" Kyuhyun "

Itu kata pertama yang mampu Sungmin ucapkan. Ia tidak yakin jika ia memaksa untuk berbicara lagi ia akan kuat untuk tidak menangis kembali.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya demi mencegah isakannya yang sudah terdengar keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

" Mianhae. Jeongmal Mian. Aku sudah membuat mu seperti ini. maafkan Aku Kyu." Sungmin mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat untuk menyalurkan semua rasa sesal yang amat dalam dari tautan tangan itu.

" Buka mata mu Kyu. aku disini, aku disamping mu. Jangan biarkan Aku sendirian lagi, jangan tinggalkan Aku."

Sungmin menumpahkan kesedihannya didada Kyuhyun. Di peluknya tubuh rapuh Namja tampan itu dengan erat dan menangis tergugu disana.

Di luar sana, Changmin pun sudah menangis sedari tadi melihat betapa rapuhnya jiwa Sungmin dan betapa ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sahabat masa kecilnya yang harus berjuang antara hidup dan mati didalam sana.

" Kyuhyun... Cepatlah sadar. Jangan buat Sungmin hilang arah seperti ini."

.

.

.

Jiwa itu berontak untuk keluar dari kungkungan kegelapan. Ia ingin menyeka setiap kesedihan yang berkelebat di pendengarannya. Ia mendengar semua rintih tangis dan pengharapan di setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Ia ingin bangun, berkata bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir, ia kembali dan jangan bersedih lagi namun bergerak pun rasanya sangat sulit sekali. ia harus berjuang menahan semua rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya demi membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya yang sudah terpejam begitu lama.

Satu jari manisnya bergerak di ikuti dengan terbukanya kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu memandang atap ruangan rumah sakit cukup lama sebelum ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang tertidur sambil menggenggam erat telapak tangannya. Di ujung sana sudah ada Changmin yang dengan pulasnya berkelana dialam mimpi dengan tubuh yang berselimutkan mantelnya sendiri.

Tatapan mata Kyuhyun begitu kosong. Siapapun tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa datarnya raut wajah rupawan itu.

Tidak mendapati siapapun yang terjaga, Kyuhyun lebih memilih memejamkan matanya kembali. Ia merasa begitu pusing jika harus memaksakan untuk terus membuka matanya terlalu lama, jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur kembali.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi terburuk yang dirasakan Sungmin sepanjang riwayat ia bangun pagi. Bagaimana tidak, ia masih harus menyaksikan kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup rapat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera bangun.

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin bersabar adalah kunci utama untuk perasaannya saat ini. ia harus bersabar menunggu Kyuhyun untuk kembali membuka matanya.

" Sungmin.. Kau sudah bangun!" Sungmin menoleh terkejut kearah sumber suara. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendapati Changminlah yang baru berbicara padanya.

" Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau tidak ingin pulang? bukankah kau ada jam kuliah pagi ini?" Tanya Sungmin bingung saat melihat Changmin masih meringkuk di sofa.

" Lalu kau sendiri. Bukankah kau juga ada jam kuliah pagi ini." Balas Changmin santai.

" Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Kau tahu itu." Ujar Sungmin malas.

" Yaa... Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu baik. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Changmin dan berlalu dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan perkataan Changmin, Sungmin lebih memilih mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air. Ia harus membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun pagi ini.

Dengan telaten Sungmin mengusap setiap bagian tubuh Kyuhyun, ia tidak ingin usapannya menambah sakit yang di derita Namja tampan itu. Sungmin terperanjat hebat melihat jari Kyuhyun bergerak kecil. Sepertinya Namja tampan itu terbangun karna merasakan hangatnya air yang mengenai kulitnya.

" Oh Tuhan "

Jerit Sungmin tertahan saat melihat kelopak mata itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka menampakkan bola mata yang setajam elang.

" Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun kau sudah sadar."

Sungmin melempar asal handuk yang berada di genggamannya. Dengan sigap di tekannya tombol merah di samping kepala Kyuhyun guna memanggil Dokter. Dokter itu harus tahu bahwa Kyuhyun Kekasihnya sudah bangun.

Sungmin tertawa bercampur tangis melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar. Pikiran-pikiran buruk itu lenyap seketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Suara langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan membuat Sungmin sedikit menyingkir dari posisinya berdiri. Dokter paruh baya itu datang dan langsung memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

" Bagaimana Dokter. Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tidak sabaran.

" Syukurlah. Kyuhyun-ssi sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Sekarang kondisinya sudah stabil namun ia tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak terlebih dahulu." Sungmin mengangguk paham mendengar dengan detail setiap nasihat Dokter itu tentang keadaan Kyuhyun.

" Terima kasih Dokter." Ucap Sungmin mengantarkan kepergian Dokter itu keluar dari Kamar Kyuhyun.

Senyum bahagia tidak pernah lepas dari bibir Sungmin semenjak Kyuhyun di nyatakan baik-baik saja oleh sang Dokter. Syukur yang tidak terhingga selalu di ucapkannya pada Tuhan yang telah berbaik hati mengembalikan Kyuhyun pada mereka.

" Kyu. Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Sungmin berniat menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun namun dengan tidak terduga langsung di tepis oleh Namja tampan itu. Sungmin begitu terkejut dan tidak habis fikir. Kyuhyun baru saja menolaknya, menolak sentuhannya.

" Kyuhyun " Panggil Sungmin sekali lagi.

" Aku hanya ingin kau pergi dari pandanganku." Ujar Kyuhyun Dingin membuat keterkejutan Sungmin bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Apa Kyuhyun baru saja mengusirnya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Namjachingu nya ini? mengapa perkataannya lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sungmin tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya tadi. Apa benar Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Kyuhyun yang selama ini di kenalnya. Apa Kyuhyun mengalami Amnesia?

" Kyu. kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Sungmin, Kekasihmu."

Sungmin mencoba mengingatkan Kyuhyun kembali akan siapa dirinya. Mungkin saja dugaannya benar bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami Amnesia.

" Aku mengingatmu dengan jelas Lee Sungmin. Namun aku tidak ingin melihatmu disini." Sahut Kyuhyun tegas dan menusuk.

Seketika hati Sungmin mencolos getir. Ia kembali di tolak oleh Namja tampan itu. Ia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri siapa tahu saja ia hanya sedang bermimpi. Jika benar, ia ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

" Wa..Wae? Aku hanya ingin berada di sampingmu. Aku hanya ingin_"

" APA KAU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI TELINGA LEE SUNGMIN. AKU MUAK MELIHAT MU DISINI."

Sungmin bungkam seketika mendengar gelegar suara Kyuhyun yang memotong ucapannya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, airmatanya kembali mengalir menyusuri pipi gembulnya hingga dagu dan menetes diatas lantai rumah sakit yang dingin, sedingin hati Sungmin saat ini.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Wajahnya begitu dingin dan sorot matanya menggambarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa membuat Sungmin mundur seketika.

Namja manis itu menutup mulutnya demi mencegah isak tangisnya yang sudah pecah. Ia tidak percaya dan tidak ingin percaya akan semua ini.

Kyuhyun... Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun nya yang dulu.

" Aku.. aku akan keluar. Kau beristirahatlah. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

Tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Kyuhyun dan ia pun tidak yakin Kyuhyun mau menyahuti ucapannya, Sungmin langsung memutar tubuhnya keluar dari Ruangan itu secepatnya.

Sungmin selalu merapalkan didalam hatinya bahwa Kyuhyun hanya mengalami fase penyembuhan karna baru saja terlepas dari masa kritisnya. Namja tampan itu pasti akan kembali lagi seperti dulu menjadi Kyuhyun yang penyayang dan selalu lembut padanya.

Sungmin mengangguk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja namun tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa hati kecilnya menjerit pilu menerima penolakan yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak siap dengan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi nanti.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan segera mendial nomor Changmin. Ia sudah berjanji akan mengabari Namja tinggi itu setiap kondisi yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Suara hentakan sepatu dengan lantai menggema keras di koridor rumah sakit yang sedikit sunyi membuat Sungmin yang tengah terlelap dikursi tunggu tepat didepan pintu ruang inap Kyuhyun terbangun seketika. Namja manis itu mendumel kesal, pasalnya ia baru saja terlelap dan sekarang ia harus kembali terjaga karna suara bising yang di timbul kan oleh seseorang yang sepertinya sedang berlari dengan terburu-buru.

" Sungmin bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya sayu melihat wajah Changminlah yang terpampang jelas didepan wajahnya.

" Oh. Changmin. Kyuhyun ada didalam. Kata Dokter keadaannya sudah lebih baik." Tutur Sungmin seraya menunjuk pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

" Syukurlah " Sela suara seorang wanita.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan baru menyadari ternyata Namja tinggi ini tidak hanya datang sendiri. Changmin datang bersama Minho, JongHyun beserta Victoria yang mengekor di belakangnya.

" Lebih baik Kita masuk terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun." Usul Minho dan di angguki oleh Jonghyun.

" Masuklah. Kyuhyun pasti senang melihat kalian mengunjunginya." Sambung Sungmin setelahnya.

" Tentu saja Kyuhyun akan senang melihat kami datang." Sela Victoria ketus.

Jangan lupakan bahwa gadis itu dengan seenaknya masuk mendahului yang lainnya membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas akan kebiasaan buruk wanita yang satu ini.

" Ah... Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Changmin dan berjalan terlebih dahulu yang di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

" Kyuh... YAA! Apa yang kalian lakukan." Changmin berteriak marah di ambang pintu saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu tidak layak di lihat.

Minho dan Jonghyun berkedip beberapa kali seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat beberapa detik yang lalu.

Didepan sana Kyuhyun beserta Victoria melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah mendengar teriakan nyaring dari Namja yang di kenal dengan kepribadian kalem namun mengerikan di saat ia sedang marah seperti ini.

Victoria kelabakan memperbaiki penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan dan setelahnya berdehem sebentar demi menghilangkan rasa canggung karna baru saja kepergok sahabatnya sendiri sedang bercumbu dengan Kyuhyun.

Jangan ditanyakan bagaimana dengan keadaan Sungmin saat ini. namja manis itu bagai batu yang hanya bisa diam kaku di tempatnya saja. Kakinya bergetar dan tangannya terkepal erat. Bulir-bulir airmata sedikit demi sedikit mengalir menghiasi pipi gembul itu. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Ruhnya terasa dicabut secara paksa dari jasadnya, bagitu sakit dan menyedihkan.

Kaki Sungmin bergerak mundur secara teratur seolah ia tengah mencoba untuk menghindari musuh yang akan siap kapan saja untuk menangkapnya jika ia tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

Kepalanya menggeleng membantah semua kenyataan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sungmin yakin ia sedang bermimpi sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin setega itu menghancurkan hatinya hingga tidak berbentuk sama sekali. Lelaki itu tidak mungkin tega melihat ia kembali menangis lagi seperti dulu. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Dengan teganya Tuhan menunjukkan semua kebenaran ini tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

Sungmin berlari kalut meninggalkan rumah sakit. Changmin berteriak sambil memanggil-manggil namanya namun seakan tuli Sungmin terus berlari tanpa berpaling atau sekedar berhenti sebentar.

Merasa percuma saja memanggil Sungmin, Changmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya diam dengan wajah super datarnya. Dengan rasa marah dan kecewa yang begitu kentara di lihat dari kedua bola matanya, Namja tinggi itu ikut berlari mengejar Sungmin namun sebelum ia pergi, Changmin sempat berkata yang membuat Kyuhyun tertegun ditempatnya.

" Kau bukan manusia Kyuhyun."

.

.

Jika merasa sakit cukup kau pegang dadamu dan ingatlah bahwa Tuhan sedang mengujimu.

Jika lutut sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhmu maka berlututlah dan ingatlah bahwa setiap jalan memiliki sebuah pilihan.

Tersakiti kembali bahkan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Menangis kembali seolah tidak ada habisnya, dan

Terluka kembali seakan kau di takdirkan untuk menderita.

Itu adalah takdir Lee Sungmin, maka tersenyumlah.

.

.

.

TBC

Waaah.. lama bener ya aku muncul. Apa kabarnya semua, aku kembali lagi nhy bawa chapter baru semoga masih ada yang mau baca. Makin kesini makin aneh ya ceritanya. Selamat membaca aja dech.

Gomawo untuk reviewnya. Jangan lupa REVIEW yaa. Sampai jumpa chapter depan.


	6. Chapter 6

Ice prince

Chapter 6

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin &amp; Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Rated : T (dapat berubah sesuai alur).

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian `Ciuman` itu. Dua hari itu pula bagaikan Neraka di bawah Kaki Sungmin, bagaimana tidak selama dua hari itu ia tidak bisa bertemu Kyuhyun sama sekali. para pengawal yang di tugaskan oleh Cho Yunho untuk berjaga di depan Ruang inap kyuhyun menjadi penghalang besar untuk Sungmin bisa bertemu dengan Namja tampan itu.

Sungmin selalu melamun dan memikirkan segala kejadian yang terjadi selama kurung waktu dua hari ini.

Sikap Kyuhyun yang berubah semakin dingin padanya dan sikap penolakan Namja tampan itu akan kehadiran dirinya disisi Pemuda Cho itu.

" Wae?" Lihir Sungmin.

Hanya kata mengapa yang selalu bermunculan di kepala Sungmin. ingin meminta kejelasan pada Kyuhyun namun Namja Cho itu tidak pernah mau menerima kunjungan darinya.

" Mengapa Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ku? Aku merindukanmu Kyu."

Setiap kata Rindu yang meluncur dari bibir tipis itu selalu akan diiringi dengan bulir airmata yang berjatuhan di kedua mata bulatnya.

Rindu yang menumpuk membuat Sungmin selalu kesulitan untuk bernafas. Sungmin selalu menyebut bahkan tidak jarang ia mengigaukan nama Kyuhyun di setiap tidurnya. Ia begitu merindukan Namja tampan itu.

Drttt...

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan pajangnya saat getar ponsel yang berada di saku celananya bergetar halus.

" Ne, Changmin."

Sungmin menjawab panggilan tersebut saat nama Changmin lah yang terpampang jelas di layar ponsel canggih itu.

" Benarkah? Arrayo. Aku akan kesana sekarang, Gomawo."

Sungmin tersenyum cerah setelah mendengar beberapa kata yang baru saja disampai kan Changmin padanya. Sungmin kembali menyimpan ponsel itu disaku celananya.

Akhir-akhir ini memang Changmin yang selalu mengubungi Sungmin, tentu saja untuk memberi kabar tentang keadaan Kyuhyun. Hanya inilah jalan satu-satunya yang bisa Sungmin lakukan untuk memantau keadaan Kyuhyun melalui Changmin Sahabat dekat Namja Cho itu. Dan baru saja Changmin memberitahunya bahwa Kyuhyun hari ini sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Tentu saja Sungmin senang bukan main, dengan demikian ia bisa memiliki sedikit peluang untuk dapat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Itu adalah kabar yang sangat membahagiakan.

.

.

Setelah sampai di Rumah Sakit, Sungmin lebih memilih menunggu di taman ketimbang ia masuk kedalam. Ia hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun kembali mengusirnya pergi.

Sungmin menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut nyeri. Ia bukan Namja yang kuat yang bisa bertahan merasakan sakit yang merongrong di ulu hatinya. Ia pun bisa sangat rapuh di banding siapapun seperti saat ini.

Sungmin meremas tangannya gusar menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari Rumah sakit. Tadi Changmin sempat mengiriminya pesan bahwa Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Dan benar saja, tidak sampai sepersekian menit Kyuhyun terlihat keluar dengan di papah Victoria beserta Changmin di sampingnya. Jika situasinya tidak seperti ini mungkin Sungmin sudah menjambak rambut Victoria hingga terlepas dari kepalanya karna sudah berani menyentuh Kyuhyun nya.

Namun untuk saat ini ia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya saat melihat wanita penyihit itu berada di dekat Kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun..." Sungmin berseru sebelum berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Semua menoleh tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin berlari kearahnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Taman Rumah sakit dengan parkiran memang terbilang cukup jauh hingga mengharuskan Sungmin untuk berlari agar lebih capat sampai disana.

" Kyu..hah..hah."

Sungmin masih mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. Terlihat jelas mata bening itu memandang Kyuhyun penuh rasa rindu yang membuncah.

" Ada urusan apa Kau kemari Lee Sungmin. bukankah sudah Kyuhyun katakan ia tidak ingin melihat mu." Victoria menatap tidak suka kearah Sungmin namun diabaikan oleh Namja manis itu.

" Kyuhyun aku ingin berbicara dengan mu sebentar saja." Pinta Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Victoria yang menyuruhnya pergi.

Kyuhyun menoleh enggan kearah Sungmin " Aku tidak memiliki kepentingan dengan mu Lee Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Yunho yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun tampak terkejut akan jawaban anaknya. Benarkah ia baru saja mendengar Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung mengusir Sungmin pergi. Ia seperti di timpa keberuntungan diatas pundaknya menyaksikan bahwa betapa Kyuhyun enggan hanya untuk sekedar menatap Namja manis itu. Sungguh malang sekali.

" Kyu, Jebal. Aku hanya meminta waktu mu sedikit saja."

Sungmin menyambar tangan Kyuhyun dan menggamnya dengan erat. Kyuhyun terdiam kaku saat kulit lembut Sungmin bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah dan siap menangis kapan saja dengan seksama.

Wajah itu begitu datar dan satu yang membuat hati Sungmin menjerit sakit saat melihat bahwa tidak ada lagi bayangan dirinya didalam bola mata kelam itu.

" Jebal " Mohon Sungmin sekali lagi.

" Sungmin " Lirih Changmin. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat Sungmin memohon seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman tangan Sungmin. Namja manis itu membulatkan matanya shock.

" Singkirkan Namja ini dari ku." Perintah Kyuhyun kepada Bodyguard yang berdiri disisinya.

" Baik Tuan Muda." Sahut nya penuh hormat.

" Kyu " Gumam Sungmin lirih. Sungmin seakan tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat tubuh Sungmin yang diseret secara paksa menjauh darinya bahkan ia pun masih mendengar dengan jelas jeritan serta permohonan Sungmin padanya namun hatinya sudah bagaikan batu yang tidak bisa luntur hanya dengan tetesan air mata belaka. Ya, ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan Namja manis itu.

" Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Yunho menatap sebentar kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian sebelum memasuki mobil mewahnya. Mobil itu menjauh dari parkiran Rumah sakit dan menghilang ditelan persimpangan jalan.

" Kyu, jangan pergi." Jerit Sungmin. Namun percuma mobil itu sudah pergi membawa Kyuhyun didalam nya.

sungmin masih senantiasa duduk diaspal didepan Rumah sakit. Namja manis itu menekuk kakinya dan kembali menangis. Ia tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang melihat aneh kearahnya, ia hanya ingin menangis saat ini karna hatinya yang kembali tergores luka baru dan semua itu karna Kyuhyun.

.

.

" Hyung.. Sungmin Hyung." Sungmin menoleh terkejut melihat Donghae beserta Henry yang berlari terbirit-birit dari gerbang rumah sakit menuju kearahnya.

" Henry, Donghae." Gumam Sungmin yang masih belum mengerti dengan situasi.

" Hyung, Kami mencari mu di Kampus.. hah hah, tapi Hyung tidak ada." Omel Henry setibanya di tempat Sungmin yang masih setia meringkuk di atas Aspal yang kotor.

" Hyung mengapa Kau duduk disana?"

Pertanyaan Donghae Sukses mengundang perhatian Henry yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas untuk menatap Namja manis itu. Seakan tersadar dengan posisinya saat ini yang sedikit_ehem_Memalukan, Sungmin lekas berdiri dan tersenyum canggung pada kedua sahabatnya

" Ah... Maafkan Aku." Ucap Sungmin meminta maaf yang sukses membuat kerutan didahi Donghae semakin menjadi-jadi.

``Mengapa Sungmin Hyung harus meminta maaf padaku. Memang dia sudah salah apa padanya`` Batin Donghae heran.

" Kalian tahu dari mana aku disini." Tanya Sungmin yang penasaran mengapa bisa kedua sahabatnya ini mengetahui ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

" Changmin yang menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa Kau ada disini." Sahut Donghae cepat.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin marah saat mengingat ucapan Changmin tadi di telepon.

" Sudah, itu tidak penting. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, Ahjumma pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan mu Hyung." Ajak Donghae sambil menarik tangan Sungmin mengikutinya.

Sungmin tidak melawan sama sekali, ia hanya pasrah saat Donghae membawanya dan menuntun nya masuk kedalam taxi.

.

.

" Hati-hati Kyu." Dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian Victoria membantu Kyuhyun duduk disofa.

Victoria bertekad untuk merebut hati Kyuhyun pelan-pelan seperti halnya sekarang, ia akan mengambil kesempatan yang menguntungkan ini. di tambah lagi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah berpaling dari Sungmin-menurutnya- lebih memudahkan ia untuk mendapatkan Namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun bersandar dengan nyaman di kepala sofa. Keadaannya yang belum benar-benar sembuh mengharuskan ia selalu di papah kemana-mana. Kondisinya masih lemah ditambah perutnya terkadang sakit jika terlalu banyak bergerak membuat ia merasa tertolong dengan kehadiran Victoria yang begitu menguntungkan baginya.

" Kyuhyun "

Kyuhyun menoleh saat Changmin memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda ia mendengar kan Namja tinggi itu.

" Kau tidak seharusnya memperlakukan Sungmin seperti itu. Apa Kau tahu, itu sungguh keterlaluan."

Changmin yang sudah tidak tahan memendam kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun segera menumpahkannya. Gemeletuk giginya menandakan seberapa besar Changmin menahan emosinya saat ini.

Dan lihatlah sekarang. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, menyesalpun sepertinya tidak membuat Changmin ingin sekali memukul wajah Dingin itu.

" Changmin mengapa kau selalu membela Namja tidak tahu malu itu."

Bukannya jawaban Kyuhyun yang di dengarnya malah suara Victoria yang terdengar begitu kesal menyahut ucapannya.

" Kyuhyun Kau tidak ingin meminta maaf pada Sungmin. kau sudah melukai perasaannya jika kau tahu itu." Sambung Changmin tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Victoria.

" Apa kau ingin menggurui ku Shim Changmin. Apa yang Aku lakukan itu adalah urusanku dan Aku rasa itu pantas untuk Namja murahan sepertinya." Sahut Kyuhyun enteng.

" KAU "

Belum sempat tangan Changmin mendarat di rahang Kyuhyun, Victoria sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong Changmin agar menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Berani Kau menyentuh Kyuhyun, Aku yang akan memukul mu Changmin." Gelegar suara bentakan Victoria membentuk satu senyum sinis terlukis indah di sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

Changmin begitu terkejut bukan main saat tubuhnya terhempas cukup jauh dari sofa. Namja tinggi itu menatap tidak percaya kearah Victoria. Gadis itu benar-benar marah, terbukti dengan Nafasnya yang turun naik tidak beraturan.

" Kau ingin memukul sahabat mu sendiri demi Namja itu. Apa kau menyukai Sungmin sampai-sampai kau mati-matian membelanya." Bentakan Victoria membuat Changmin terdiam.

Namja tinggi itu menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Victoria yang menghunus tajam kearahnya.

" Kau benar-benar sudah gila Changmin." Victoria mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" Pulanglah. Tinggalkan Aku sendiri." Suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar setelah beberapa menit hanya diam melihat pertengkaran dua mahluk aneh itu.

" Cepat Kau pulang. kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat mu Changmin." Usir Victoria kasar.

Tanpa kata Changmin bangkit dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mansion Cho dan menyisakan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun padanya. Victoria menghela nafas setelah Changmin pergi dari hadapannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia begitu sensitif mendengar nama Sungmin di ucapkan oleh siapapun itu membuat ia tiba-tiba merasa emosinya meningkat pesat.

" Kau pun bisa pergi Vic." Sambung Kyuhyun dingin. Victoria membulatkan matanya shock.

" Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Victoria tidak percaya.

" Apa Aku harus mengulanginya." Sahut Kyuhyun Datar.

" Tapi Kyu_"

" APA KAU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI TELINGA VICTORIA SONG." Victoria memundurkan langkahnya takut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berteriak membentaknya.

" Aku... Aku akan pergi." Victoria berucap dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Tanpa di suruh untuk yang kedua kalinya, Victoria dengan cepat menyambar tasnya dan pergi.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah lelahnya saat semua orang yang menurutnya begitu berisik sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di Ruangan ini.

" Kau menjijikkan. Kau Namja murahan. Kau sama saja seperti sampah Lee Sungmin. Dan Kau, Kau brengsek Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun berteriak sambil memaki Sungmin dan juga turut memaki dirinya sendiri seraya merangsak seluruh barang-barang yang berada disekitarnya. Apa yang bisa tangannya jangkau akan berakhir mengenaskan diatas lantai.

" Aku membenci mu." Desis Kyuhyun berbahaya sambil menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri didalam cermin yang berdiri kokoh tepat didepannya.

.

.

P

Pagi yang tidak begitu buruk menurut Sungmin. merasakan matahari pagi yang begitu hangat. Melihat bagaimana embun mulai menjadi bulir-bulir air kecil yang berada di atas daun yang tidak luput dari jamahan oleh sang Surya.

Tidak terasa ia sudah sampai di Halte Bus. Tidak heran jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7:00 tepat namun sudah begitu banyak orang yang sudah duduk nyaman menunggu Bus yang datang entah itu mereka ingin ke kantor atau ke sekola sama seperti dirinya. Sungmin lebih memilih berdiri di pojok Halte karna menurutnya disana tempat yang paling nyaman untuk sendirian.

Tidak berapa lama Bus yang mereka tunggu datang. Sungmin bergegas berdiri dan masuk kedalam Bus bersama yang lainnnya.

.

.

" Kyuhyuh mengapa Kau harus masuk hari ini. Lebih baik Kau istirahat saja di rumah. Kau belum sembuh benar."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Pasalnya sedari ia masuk dan melewati gerbang Kampus, yeoja berisik yang tidak lain adalah Victoria terus mengoceh panjang lebar menceramahi dirinya dan jangan lupakan yeoja itu selalu membuntutinya kemana pun seperti sekarang ini.

" Bisakah Kau memutup mulutmu itu Vic." Perintah Kyuhyun Datar.

Bukannya takut, gadis itu malah mengerucutkan bibirnya imut yang membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya ngeri.

" Wae? Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkan mu Pabbo." Sahut Victoria kesal sambil memukul kecil lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa mau memperdulikan Victoria yang berada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya saat dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin sudah berdiri tegak di depannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Datar wajah Sungmin. sedangkan Sungmin menatap sedih wajah Rupawan itu yang begitu kaku jika sudah berhadapan dengannya. Sungmin menatap tepat didalam bola mata Kyuhyun setidaknya ia masih sedikit menemukan bayangan dirinya disana namun sepertinya ia harus kembali menelan seluruh harapannya saat bola mata itu hanya menggambarkan kebencian yang Sungmin yakini itu semua tertuju untuknya.

" Lee Sungmin " Desisi Victoria tidak suka.

Gadis itu maju selangkah didepan Kyuhyun seolah menjadi tameng bagi tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak terjamah oleh Sungmin.

" Aku tidak mempunyai urusan dengan mu Nona Song. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Kyuhyun." Ujar Sungmin Dingin.

Victoria terkekeh kecil " Kau sedang melucu Lee Sungmin? sudah jelas-jelas Kyuhyun tidak sudi bertemu dengan mu. Apa kau tidak punya malu? Aahhh... Atau urat malu mu sudah putus." Ejek Victoria sambil mengacungkan telunjuk tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sungmin.

" Minggir Kau." Sungmin mendorong kasar tubuh Victoria hingga gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah darinya. Kesempatan itu Sungmin gunakan untuk bisa menggapai tubuh Kyuhyun yang hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan mereka.

" Kyuhyun kita harus bicara, sebentar saja."

Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun seakan tidak membiarkan Namja tampan itu pergi darinya namun di luar dugaannya Kyuhyun malah menyentak tangannya hingga terlepas.

" Jangan pernah menyentuh kulit ku dengan tangan kotormu itu." Ujar Kyuhyun sarkatis.

" Kyuhyun " Lirih Sungmin pelan.

Ia hanya butuh penjelasan, apa itu juga begitu sulit bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun seakan begitu enggan walau hanya sekedar berdekatan dengannya. Apakah ia begitu menjijikan di mata Kyuhyun?. Sungmin Kau tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh. Sungmin terus merapalkan kata penyemangat demi menguatkan hatinya yang sedikit goyah karna perkataan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum perih. Di tatapnya wajah tampan itu lekat-lekat, menyimpan rapat didalam kepalanya akan bentuk indah Namja di depannya ini.

" Kau berkata bahwa Aku adalah taman Surgamu. Kau juga berkata bahwa Kau mencintaiku, Kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa Kau akan selalu menggenggam tangan ku apapun yang terjadi. Apa kau melupakan itu Kyuhyun."

Semua yang berada di koridor Kampus terdiam. Semua pusat perhatian sepenuhnya tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, bahkan Changmin yang kebetulan hendak melewati koridor itu ikut terdiam kaku. Semua hening.. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas Sungmin yang memburu terdengar saling bersahutan

" Kau dalam sekejap mata berubah mengerikan bahkan kata-kata kotor keluar begitu saja dari mulutmu. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa hatiku begitu tersakiti akan sikap mu. Kau tahu Kyuhyun, Disini begitu sakit." Sambung Sungmin sambil memegang dadanya seakan memberi tahu bahwa disana begitu perih dirasakannya.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar lelehan airmata Sungmin yang kembali mengalir karna dirinya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak memiliki niat sedikit pun untuk menghapus lelehan airmata itu.

" Kau begitu mudah percaya pada semua kata-kata ku Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun maju selangkah. Nadanya begitu menakutkan hingga sempat membuat Sungmin ketakutan dalam sesaat.

" Semua kata-kata ku yang pernah Kau dengar itu semua adalah kebohongan."

DEG

Sungmin memegang jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Ia merasa bahwa sekarang ia tengah berpijak dibawah kubangan duri yang beracun.

" Aku. Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah mencintai mu sedikitpun. Perhatianku selama ini padamu itu semua semata-mata karna Aku kasihan padamu. Kau Namja yang menyedihkan. Hingga aku begitu simpati padamu. Namun kau salah mengartikan semua itu hingga membuat ku muak untuk terus bersandiwara di depanmu. Dan sekarang Aku meminta padamu Lee Sungmin. pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali lagi padaku. Karna Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu sedikitpun."

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan kepingan hati Sungmin yang tersisa dan kini hati itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Semua Mahasiswa menatap Sungmin prihatin. Namun mereka tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur urusan keduanya, mereka hanya berharap agar keadaan Sungmin baik-baik saja. Di tolak cintanya itu begitu menyakitkan itulah pikiran mereka.

" Kyuhyun " Gumam Sungmin.

Pelukan itu dan semua kata cinta itu adalah Kebohongan. Benarkah semua yang di dengarnya itu nyata. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi kan. Ini mimpi yang begitu menyeramkan, Sungmin ingin siapa pun segera membangunkannya.

Kini ia sudah mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti ini karna Namja itu sudah muak dengan sandiwaranya selama ini. walaupun ia tidak ingin mempercayainya namun semua yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun begitu membekas di ingatannya dan menyentak kedasarannya bahwa semua ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Haruskah sekarang. Mengapa baru sekarang kyuhyun mengatakannya setelah Cinta yang tumbuh di hatinya sudah tidak dapat di hapuskan lagi. Mengapa Kyuhyun begitu kejam mengatakan semuanya disaat ia sudah menaruh harapan yang begitu besar padanya.

Tubuh Sungmin terkulai lemah. Sudut matanya sudah berkabut karna airmata yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hingga ia terduduk di atas lantai karna ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menopang berat badanya sendiri.

Semua rasa cintanya selama ini di pandang sebelah mata oleh Namja tampan itu. Dan yang membuat Sungmin semakin remuk adalah semua perkataan itu Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya langsung.

" Jangan pergi, Jebal." Mohon Sungmin sekali lagi yang hanya dibawa pergi oleh hembusan angin.

.

.

Sungmin menghapus airmatanya kasar. Tidak ingin terus menangis meratapi nasib Sungmin nekat berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang di tikungan koridor bersama Victoria yang terus mengekorinya.

" Kyuhyun berhenti." Teriak Sungmin nyaring yang sukses membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti.

Dengan berbekal kekuatan yang tinggal sebiji, Sungmin nekat menghampiri Kyuhyun " Kyuhyun tatap mataku." Suara Sungmin berubah melembut.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun, Namja tampan itu hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah kasar, Dengan tidak sabaran Sungmin meraih lengan Kyuhyun hingga tubuh tegap itu berbalik arah hingga menjadi menghadapnya.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun masih tetap sama begitu Datar dan dingin. Sungmin maju selangkah hingga kini ia hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan Kyuhyun.

" Katakan bahwa sekarang kau hanya bercanda Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau katakan itu semua tidak benar kan."

Sungmin menatap penuh harap. Ia berharap setelah ini Kyuhyun akan mengatakan `Kejutan, Aku berhasil mengerjaimu` dengan wajah ceria dan senyum lebarnya dan setelah itu ia akan memukul Namja tampan ini hingga ia puas karna sudah membuatnya menangis seperti orang bodoh.

" Inilah dirimu begitu menyedihkan. Kau tidak bisa menerima semuanya hingga Kau berbuat bodoh dengan menyangkal semua kebenaran yang ada. Apa aku harus mengulangi sekali lagi agar Kau bisa paham bahwa AKU TIDAK SEDANG BERCANDA Lee Sungmin. Dimana Kau meletakkan otakmu itu, bahkan aku begitu ragu apa Kau masih waras sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun Sarkatis.

Kata-kata kejam itu kembali meluncur bebas dari mulut Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu sungguh tidak memberi belas kasihan sama sekali. Lihatlah wajah Sungmin sekarang begitu pucat bak mayat hidup yang sedang berjalan.

" Kau bohong. Kau mecintaiku mana mungkin Kau muak dengan ku, iya kan. Aku tahu Kau hanya ingin mengerjai ku saja." Sungmin menjerit histeris. Tangannya meremas kasar lengan kemeja Kyuhyun hingga kusut.

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat Sungmin begitu histerisnya berteriak. Seakan akal sehatnya sudah hilang, Sungmin dengan berani menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Sungmin mengulum bibir Kyuhyun seperti orang rakus. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka Sungmin akan senekat ini, begitupun dengan Victoria. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya hingga hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

Sungmin terus mengulum bibir Kyuhyun sesekali menghisap kuat bibir itu seakan ingin melahapnya. Sungmin menjinjitkan kakinya agar ia bisa meraup lebih dalam kenikmatan yang di berikan bibir Kyuhyun dan sesekali jemarinya meremas lembut rambut belakang Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin terpejam erat menikmati lembutnya bibir Kyuhyun hingga dengan tiba-tiba ia tersentak jauh kebelakang bahkan bokongnya mendarat dengan sempurna diatas lantai menyebabkan Sungmin sedikit meringis sakit.

" KAU " Teriak Kyuhyun murka sambil menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Sungmin.

" Menjijikan " Sambung Kyuhyun berapi-api.

" Sungmin menyerahlah." Ucap Victoria seraya mengembangkan senyum mengejeknya.

Gadis itu berlari dengan gaya manjanya mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh didepannya.

" Kyuhyun " Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Airmatanya mengalir terus-menerus seolah tidak pernah ada habisnya. Kyuhyun kembali menolaknya batin Sungmin menjerit pilu.

.

.

.

TBC

Waaahh.. lama bener ya aku baru kembali, semoga masih ada yang nunggu ff gaje ku ini. Ada yang rindu sama aku*Enggak ada. Ceritanya makin enggak jelaskan, Mian. Silahkan di baca dan jangan lupa REVIEW yaa..

Bye.. bye


	7. Chapter 7

Ice prince

Chapter : 7

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin &amp; Cho Kyuhyun.

Other Cast : Lihat didalam cerita.

Rated : T(Dapat berubah sesuai alur)

.

.

Ku sembunyikan luka hatiku dengan cara diam. Aku takut jika Aku berkata maka Kau akan tahu bahwa akulah orang yang paling menderita di antara Kita.

Ku tundukkan kepalaku, namun ketahuilah Aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan airmataku.

Apakah Tuhan memang tidak mentakdirkan kita untuk bersama?

Kyuhyun termangu manatap air danau yang begitu tenang. Nyamannya hembusan angin membuat hatinya tergelitik untuk sedikit memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih menyendiri ditaman belakang kampus dari pada harus bergulat dengan buku sejarah yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Kyuhyun hanya ingin sebuah ketenangan dan ditaman belakang kampus inilah tempat yang paling tepat untuknya menenangkan diri.

Tess..

Sebulit airmata Kyuhyun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa sekarang ia tengah menangis. Tidak ada isakan atau racauan keputusasaan yang ada hanya senyum miris saat tangannya mengusap sebagian pipi pucatnya yang telah basah karena ternoda oleh airmatanya sendiri.

Luka ini akankah dapat sembuh dalam waktu cepat bahkan ia tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa berdiri dengan benar selepas ini.

" Eomma " Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Ia rindu sosok ibunya, yang dapat memberikan ia ketenangan disaat hatinya resah seperti ini. Kyuhyun merindukan kasih sayang dan belaian hangat dari sosok ibunya.

Dari kejauhan sosok Namja lain begitu insten menatap setiap gerak gerik Kyuhyun. Ia melihat semuanya dan ia pun menyaksikan betapa hancurnya sosok Kyuhyun sekarang.

.

.

Kelas sejarah sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu. Kelas begitu tenang hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang masih sibuk mengepak buu-buku mereka kedalam tas.

" Hyung mau kekantin bersama ku?" Ajak Henry yang kebetulan satu mata pelajaran dengan Sungmin di jam yang sama.

Sungmin menoleh sebentar kearah Henry sebelum kembali sibuk menyimpan buku sejarahnya.

" Baiklah. Tapi Donghae kemana, aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi." Sungimin menggendong tas punggungnya sebelum melangkah bersama Henry menuju kantin kampus.

" Tidak tahu " Sahut Henry tidak peduli.

Keduanya melangkah dengan santai melewati koridor kampus yang begitu ramai akan mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang mengerjakan kesibukan mereka masing-masing namun satu objek yang begitu menarik membuat Henry berhenti melangkah dan lebih memilih mengamati objek tersebut.

" Apa yang yang mereka lakukan disana."

Henry menunjuk kerumunan mahasiswa yang berdiri tepat didepan mading kampus. Sungmin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Henry.

" Molla. Mungkin hanya pengumuman yang tidak penting." Sahut Sungmin acuh.

Karena memang dasarnya Henry yang selalu penasaran akan segala sesuatu lebih memilih mendekati mading yang menurut Sungmin tidak penting dengan Sungmin yang ditariknya secara paksa agar mengikuti langkahnya hingga membuat Namja manis itu berteriak protes.

" Ya minggir-minggir."

Tanpa memikirkan sopan santun sama sekali Henry menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa yang berada didepan mading kampus hingga membuat mereka sedikit tersingkir dari sana dan jangan lupakan umpatan mereka yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Namja imut itu.

Mulut Henry bergerak halus membaca mengikuti setiap deret huruf yang tertulis didalam mading. Mata Henry membulat lucu melihat isi kertas tersebut.

" Hyung.. Sungmin Hyung." Henry menepuk lengan Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

" Hem.. Wae?" Tanya Sungmin enggan.

Apa Henry tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin sangat anti dengan yang namanya kerumunan orang-orang. Sedari tadi Sungmin gelisah hingga membuatnya berkeringat dingin sakin gugupnya.

" Lihat Hyung. Ini pengumuman tentang kemah yang akan diadakan minggu depan." Henry menunjuk-nunjuk isi mading layaknya anak TK yang baru melihat mainan langka.

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya malu serta sungkan akibat tingkah konyol Namja imut ini.

" Waah.. Daebak. Jeju-do. Ternyata mereka tahu selera ku juga." Sambung Henry sambil membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

" Lupakan isi pengumuman itu. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

Sungmin menarik paksa tubuh Henry yang masih bersikeras ingin menyelesaikan isi bacaan pengumuman tersebut.

" YA! Hyung, mengapa kau menarik ku. Aku belum melihat pengumuman hingga habis."

Namun Sungmin tidak peduli. Ia harus mengamankan bocah cerewet ini sebelum seisi kampus menatap mereka layaknya orang gila.

Sungmin melepaskan cekalan tangannya di lengan Henry setelah mereka sampai ditaman kampus. Henry menatap kesal kearah Sungmin.

" Mengapa Hyung membawaku kemari."

Henry mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi taman diikuti oleh Sungmin yang mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Namja imut itu.

" Mian " Sesal Sungmin.

Henry meneguk salivanya gugup. Ia tidak mungkin bisa marah terlalu lama pada Hyung manisnya ini.

" Mengapa minta maaf. Hyung tidak salah."

Henry mengusap lengan Sungmin lembut. Henry sedikit bersalah saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang berubah menjadi sendu seperti ini.

Sungmin menatap Henry dan tersenyum lebar, " Hahaha.. Kau memang Dongsaengku yang paling baik." Sungmin mengacak gemes rambut depan Henry hingga membuat Namja imut itu melayangkan protesannya kesal.

" Hyung.."

Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai membuat mata bulatnya menyipit imut.

.

.

Drtt~

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar halus hingga sedikit mengusik Namja tampan itu yang tengah bersandar nyaman dibawah pohon cemara tepat dibelakang universitasnya.

Clik~

" Yeoboseo "

Sapa Kyuhyun tanpa melihat nama si penelepon terlebih dahulu. Samar-samar Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya ia mengenal suara ini.

" Appa " Gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat nama ayahnya yang tertera di smartphone nya.

" Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

" ... "

" Aku ada jam kuliah pukul 11 nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun acuh. Demi apapun ia tidak akan pernah menuruti perintah Cho Yunho, Ayahnya.

" ... "

Kyuhyun menggeram samar. Apa pria tua bangka ini sedang mengancamnya.

" Lupakan hal itu. Aku akan kesana sekarang juga."

Clik~

Kyuhyun menyambar tas punggungnya dan berlalu dari sana dengan perasaan kesal bercampur marah.

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menuju parkiran. Ia bukan ingin cepat bertemu dengan Ayahnya, itu salah besar. Ia hanya ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan masalah ini dan pergi tanpa harus berurusan dengan Pria tua itu terlalu lama.

Dan Pris tua itu adalah ayah mu Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

" Hyung kau ikut perkemahan kan minggu depan?" Henry melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin sambil terus memasukkan kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya.

Setelah aksi saling mengacak rambut berakhir dengan Sungmin sebagai pemenangnya, dua Namja imut itu memutuskan untuk pergi kekantin kampus setidaknya mereka harus sedikit mengganjal perut mereka walaupun hanya dengan cemilan ringan.

" Oh, dan jangan katakan Kau kembali menolak untuk ikut." Sambung Henry dengan wajah yang merengut lucu.

Jika diingat-ingat. Sudah 2 kali perkemahan Sungmin menolak untuk ikut serta dalam kegiatan rutin kampus mereka tiap tahun dengan alasan Namja cantik itu tidak tahan dengan udara dingin.

Ya, walaupun itu semua benar adanya, tapi paling tidak mereka bisa membuat api unggun yang dapat membuat mereka hangat, atau tidak Namja cantik itu bisa membawa pakaian yang super tebal agar tidak kedinginan. Oh, mungkin ini terdengar seperti pemaksaan.

Sungmin terkekeh ringan melihat aksi merajuk Henry yang menurutnya seperti sebuah rengekan bayi besar.

" Mungkin aku tidak ikut Henry." Ujar Sungmin ringan sambil menyeruput jusnya.

" Ya. Aku sudah tahu jawaban mu akan seperti itu. Selalu dan akan selalu seperti itu." Kesal Henry.

Namun dengan tiba-tiba Henry menoleh kearah Sungmin sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai hidung mungilnya hampir menyentuh hidung Namja manis itu.

" Wa.. wae?" Tanya Sungmin dengan gugup. Sungmin mendorong pelan dahi Henry agar sedikit menjauh darinya.

" Aku dengar bahwa Kyuhyun akan ikut diperkemahan tahun ini Hyung." Kata Henry pelan. Namja imut itu menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

Sungmin mengerjapkan kelopak matanya usai Henry berbisik lirih ditelinganya, " Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

Henry menggaruk alisnya kesal. Hyung manisnya ini memang selalu lambat dalam memproses setiap perkataannya.

" Kau tidak mengerti juga?" Henry balik bertanya yang membuat persimpangan dikepala Sungmin semakin terlihat jelas.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan polosnya menjawab pertanyaan Henry. Hey, dia memang tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Henry.

" Jika Hyung ikut perkemahan tahun ini, Hyung bisa terus bersama Kyuhyun disana nanti. Kau paham maksudku." Jelas Henry dengan ide briliannya.

Idenya ini tidak terlalu buruk kan. Ya, paling tidak Hyung manisnya ini bisa sedikit bahagia. Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin memang lebih banyak diam dan sering menyendiri seolah membuat dunianya sendiri membuat Henry begitu kehilangan sosok Sungmin yang begitu periang.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat. Ia memang merindukan Namja tampan itu. Malah begitu sangat merindukannya. Namun Sungmin sadar siapa dirinya dan siapa itu Kyuhyun. Mereka bagaikan bumi dan langit yang tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

" Ini kesempatan mu Hyung." Henry semakin memanas-manasi Sungmin membuat Namja manis itu bimbang dibuatnya.

" Akan ku pikirkan Henry."

" Ya. Kau memang harus memikirkannya Hyung. Dan aku harap fikiranmu itu menjawab'iya'." Sambung Henry cepat.

" Bukankah itu Cho Kyuhyun. Omo lihatlah ia begitu tampan saat berlari seperti itu." Salah satu yeoja menjerit heboh melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari melintasi kantin kampus.

Seisi kantin menjadi heboh membuat suara gaduh yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Sungmin menoleh mencari Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum melihat sosok Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Namun sepertinya Namja tampan itu terlihat sedang diburu waktu, berlari begitu cepat melintasi mereka.

Sungmin mendesah lirih saat Kyuhyun sudah menghilang di persimpangan lorong kampus, " Aku begitu merindukan mu."

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan asal mobil mewahnya dihalaman Mansion Cho. Dengan serampangan Namja tampan itu membuka pintu besar Mansion. Ia sudah tidak perduli dengan tata krama yang sudah begitu sering diajarkan orang tuanya yaitu sopan santun. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut saat mendapati tidak ada seorang pun didalam mansion itu.

" Apa tua bangka itu ingin mempermainkan ku." Geram Kyuhyun semakin masuk kedalam mansion.

" Tuan muda " Seorang pelayan mendatangi Kyuhyun seraya menunduk hormat.

" Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda dimeja makan." Sambung sang pelayan. Kyuhyun melangkah angkuh tanpa menjawab perkataan pelayan tersebut.

Kyuhyun sampai didepan pintu besar tempat dimana sang Ayah yang sedang menunggu nya saat ini. pintu besar itu dibuka oleh dua orang pelayan saat melihat Kyuhyun datang.

" Silahkan masuk Tuan muda."

Sebelum masuk, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat. Didalam sana ada Ayahnya dan tunggu, siapa mereka batin Kyuhyun saat melihat dua orang paruh baya begitu asyik tertawa dengan Cho Yunho.

" Ah. Kyuhyun, kau sudah datang nak. Kemarilah, bergabung bersama kami."

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun muntah mendengar Yunho memanggil ia dengan sebutan 'Nak'. Tanpa banyak kata Kyuhyun melangkah dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi tepat disamping Yunho.

Kyuhyun tidak banyak berekspresi. Ia hanya diam dengan wajah yang datar khas Cho Kyuhyun.

" Kyu. kenal kan ini orang tua Victoria dan ini anak saya Kyuhyun." Yunho menepuk bangga punggung tegap Kyuhyun.

Orang tua Victoria batin Kyuhyun. Ia memang dekat dengan Victoria namun ia belum pernah sama sekali bertemu dengan kedua orang tua gadis itu. Dan hari ini entah karna apa Ayahnya dapat mengundang mereka kemari.

" Aku sering mendengar cerita vicy tentang nak Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak menyangka bahwa ia begitu tampan, pantas saja Vicy begitu menyukai mu." Puji Nyonya Cho.

Deg

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan resah melanda hati Kyuhyun. Apa maksud Ayahnya mengundang kedua orang tua Victoria kemari.

" Kyu, bagai.."

" Langsung saja pada intinya." Ujar Kyuhyun datar. Sungguh, ia tidak sedang ingin berbasa-basi saat ini.

" Sepertinya anak anda orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele, Tuan Cho." Sela Ayah Victoria dengan tawa kerasnya. Yunho mengangguk singkat membenarkan.

" Begini. Appa ingin memberitahukan padamu Kyu, bahwa 1 bulan lagi Kau akan bertunangan dengan Victoria."

Jderr~

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong, Kyuhyun mematung mendengar perkataan Ayahnya. 'Bertunangan' yang benar saja.

Kyuhyun menggeram pelan. Ayahnya selalu seperti ini. memutuskan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Apa ia robot yang hanya bisa diperlakukan seenaknya oleh ayahnya sendiri.

" Aku tidak mengetahui masalah ini sebelumnya."

Suara Kyuhyun memberat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan gemuruh amarahnya yang siap meledak saat itu juga.

" Benar Nak Kyuhyun. Kau akan bertunangan dengan anak kami. Maafkan kami karena baru memberitahu mu sekarang." Sambung ibu Victoria dengan senyum lembutnya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya marah bercampur kesal akan dirinya sendiri. Sesaat Kyuhyun terdiam tanpa bersuara sama sekali.

" Ayah harap kau tidak menolaknya Nak." Yunho mengusap lengan Kyuhyun lembut sebelum kembali menatap kedua orang tua Victoria.

Kyuhyun tahu, ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan usapan dilengannya tadi. Usapan itu pertanda bahwa ia tidak boleh menolak pertunangan ini sama sekali.

" Aku harus pergi, Permisi."

Tanpa banyak kata Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu. Ia tidak dapat menjamin ia masih akan tenang jika tinggal terlalu lama didalam sana.

" Cho Kyuhyun." Panggil Yunho namun Kyuhyun seakan tuli dengan panggilan Ayahnya.

Yunho menggeram marah melihat sikap penolakan Kyuhyun, " Maafkan anak saya. Dia orang nya memang seperti itu." Ujar Yunho Sungkan.

" Tidak apa-apa Tuan Cho. Kami dapat mengerti, pasti Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut akan rencana kita." Sahut Ayah Victoria dan kembali tertawa.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia tidak peduli jika seandainya ia menabrak pagar pembatas dan mati seketika saat itu lebih baik baginya. Yang ia tahu saat ini adalah pergi sejauh mungkin. Jauh dari ayahnya yang selalu membuat hidupnya menderita.

Ciiittt..

Brak..

Kyuhyun terdiam syok saat ia hampir saja manabrak seseorang yang melintas di trotoar.

Duk.. duk

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap kaca mobilnya di gedor dengan brutal oleh seseorang yang sepertinya Namja tampan itu kenal.

Tunggu, bukannya itu Henry. Kyuhyun dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya. Perasaan was-was tiba-tiba saja menggerogoti perasaan Kyuhyun.

" Henry. Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

" Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu bodoh. Kau ingin membunuh Sungmin eoh?" Teriak Henry kalap. Namja imut itu mencengkram kearah kemeja Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

" Su.. sungmin kau bilang." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar samar menyebut nama Sungmin.

" Apa kau tiba-tiba tuli. Kau lihat disana. Hyung ku hampir mati karna mobil keparatmu itu Cho." Henry menunjuk kearah Sungmin yang masih bergetar duduk dipinggir jalan. Namja manis itu sepertinya sedikit terluka dibagian siku kanannya.

Kyuhyun melepas cengkraman Henry dan berlalu menuju kearah Sungmin yang masih meringis pelan memegangi sikunya yang berdarah.

" Gwanchana."

Sungmin terkejut bukan main saat melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah berjongkok didepannya. Sungmin berteriak girang didalam hati. Sakit disikunya seakan hilang dalam sekejab saja saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

Bolehkah ia berharap.

" Eoh, Gwanchana." Ujar Sungmin lirih seraya menunduk.

Srett..

Kyuhyun menarik lembut lengan Sungmin, " Kau bodoh atau apa eoh. Ini berdarah kau bilang baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

Tanpa banyak kata ditariknya tubuh Sungmin menuju mobilnya yang masih terparkir ditepian jalan.

Dengan telaten Namja tampan itu membersihkan serta mengobati siku Sungmin. sungmin tidak melawan. Ia hanya diam dan sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali Sungmin menyentuh wajah itu. Sudah lama ia tidak lagi dapat menyentuh wajah itu. Wajah Namja yang begitu ia cintai sampai saat ini.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pucuk kepala Kyuhyun sebelum ia tarik kembali disaat Namja tampan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit Sungmin artikan.

" Jangan mengulangi hal bodoh seperti ini lagi. Kau membuat orang lain terbebani oleh ulah cerobohmu itu." Ujar Kyuhyun datar sambil menyimpan kembali kotak obat didalam bagasi mobilnya.

Sungmin menunduk sambil meremas erat kedua tangannya hingga sedikit memerah, ' Jadi selama ini Kau merasa terbebani oleh Ku, Kyu.' Batin Sungmin dengan segela spekulasi buruk didalam kepala cantiknya.

Namja manis itu mengusap sudut matanya yang tiba-tiba saja memanas, " Go.. gomawo."

Sungmin berlari jauh meniggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung menatap tubuh kecilnya yang pergi tanpa sepatah kata selain ucapan terima kasih.

" Kau pergi begitu saja." Lirihnya.

.

.

Sungmin meringis saat segala ucapan Datar Kyuhyun terus terngiang didalam fikirannya. Namja manis itu kembali meremas jantungnya yang bergetar sakit.

" Aku sadar bahwa selama ini Aku adalah beban untukmu. Kau terluka itu semua karena Aku. Aku telah menyeretmu dalam kehidupan penuh kesialan."

Sungmin diam sesaat dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya.

" Dan mungkin menjauh darimu itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik."

Sungmin semakin menangis tergugu. Ia tidak bisa bayangkan hidup tanpa Kyuhyun disisinya. Tanpa mendengar suaranya, tanpa dapat menyentuh Namja tampan itu. Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit untuk Sungmin. Walaupun Kyuhyun selalu mengacuhkannya selama 2 tahun ini namun Lelaki itu tidak pernah meninggalkan nya sendirian. Walaupun ia selalu menangis karena Namja tampan itu namun ia tetap mencintai Pria itu dengan seluruh rasa sakitnya.

" Hai Hyung. Mengapa sendirian disini." Tiba-tiba sosok Henry muncul disamping Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak terlalu menghiraukan akan kehadiran Henry di sampingnya, ia hanya diam dengan kepala menunduk. Henry tahu, Sungmin sedang menangis sekarang membuat ia pun turut menutikkan airmatanya.

" Gwanchana." Henry mengusap pelan bahu Sungmin seakan memberi kekuatan pada Namja manis itu.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya sambil menggeleng lemah menatap Henry dengan wajah sayu serta airmata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

" Menangislah." Henry memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

Namja yang dikenal dengan sejuta keusilannya itu turut menangis melihat keadaan Sungmin yang begitu mengenaskan seperti ini.

" Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Hyung." Tenang Henry.

Sungmin tidak mampu berucap apapun. Ia hanya diam didalam pelukan Henry. Tangisannya semakin kencang saat Henry semakin erat memeluk tubuh rapuhnya. Keduanya menangis dalam diam disaksikan oleh matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk timur menandakan malam segera menjemput.

.

.

Sungmin bangun pukul 5:00 pagi dalam keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan. Rambut acak-acakan, mata yang begitu sembab hampir mendekati bengkak akibat terlalu lama menangis dan jangan lupakan bekas airmata yang mengering dipipi bulatnya. Bukan menggambarkan seorang Lee Sungmin yang selalu bersih dan rapi disetiap harinya.

Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Sesaat Sungmin menatap wajah lusuhnya didepan cermin berukuran besar yang ada didalam kamar mandinya. Namja manis itu menyentuh kantung mata yang nampak begitu jelas menghiasi mata foxy nya.

" Pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah sudi menatapku. Aku begitu buruk seperti ini." Lirih Sungmin sambil memegangi rambut kusutnya.

Tidak ingin terlalu meratapi nasib percintaannya, Namja manis itu lekas membersihkan tubuhnya agar sedikit terlihat lebih segar.

.

.

" Chagia sarapan terlebih dahulu." Seru Nyonya Lee saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang menuruni tangga.

" Ne Eomma." Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya menunggu sang ibu yang masih menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya.

" Cha, makanlah." Nyonya Lee menyodorkan nasi goreng kimichi kehadapan Sungmin.

Dulu, masakan ibunya yang selalu menjadi menu makanan favorit Sungmin, namun pagi ini menatap hidang lezat itu pun rasanya ia enggan.

Sungmin tersentak saat tangan lembut sang ibu menyentuh telapak tangannya, " Wae? Mengapa diam saja Chagia."

Sungmin menggeleng sambil melempar senyum manis kearah ibunya," Aniyo Eomma."

" Lalu mengapa diam saja. Apa kau ingin makanan yang lain. Biar Eomma buatkan."

Sebelum Nyonya Lee bangkit dari duduknya, tangan Sungmin sudah lebih dulu mencegah pergerakan sang ibu.

" Tidak Eomma. Ini sudah cukup, Minnie akan memakannya." Sungmin lekas memakan menu sarapan paginya sambil menunduk.

Nyonya Lee menghela nafas melihat sikap Sungmin yang akhir-akhir ini nampak aneh dari biasanya. Ia tidak lagi menemukan Sungminnya yang periang, Sungminnya yang selalu tersenyum, Sungminnya yang selalu cerewet setiap saat. Kini anaknya lebih banyak diam dan melamun setiap saat.

" Kau ada masalah Chagia?" Tanya Nyonya Lee lembut.

Sungmin menoleh kearah ibunya, " Tidak ada Eomma." Jawab Sungmin pelan dan kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

Nyonya Lee hanya diam. Walaupun Sungmin berkata tidak apa-apa, namun sebagai ibu yang melahirkan Sungmin ia begitu mengerti bahwa anaknya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

" Makanlah yang banyak." Nyonya Lee mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungguh, rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya saat tangan ibunya membelai kepalanya saat ini. Namun ia hanya diam sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

" Hai gadis-gadis."

Sungmin dan Henry begitu terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba Donghae muncul dihadapan mereka dengan cengiran bodohnya.

" MWO! Gadis-gadis. Kau ingin mati eoh?" Henry sudah siap melayangkan bogem mentahnya kewajah Donghae namun sayang Namja tampan itu sudah lebih dulu bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Sungmin minta perlindungan dari amukan Henry.

" Ya! Jangan bersembunyi kau ikan." Teriak Henry murka.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan wajah tampan ku ini habis di tanganmu Mochi."

" Cih. Aku ingin muntah mendengarnya." Henry membuat gestur wajah jijiknya akan ucapan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya.

" Sudah. Kalian selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu, Aku heran." Sungmin terkikik geli melihat tingkah Ajaib kedua sahabatnya ini. Ada-ada saja ulah yang mereka perbuat. Benar-benar konyol.

" Donghae, Kau kemana saja kemarin?" Tanya Sungmin.

Dengan pelan Donghae keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik punggung Sungmin namun masih menatap awas pergerakan Henry takut-takut Namja imut itu mengamuk tiba-tiba.

" Wae? Hyung merindukanku?" Tanya Donghae menggoda sambil menaik-turunkan Alisnya.

" Lupakan. Aku menyesal bertanya." Ujar Sungmin sambil melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

" Ya Hyung, Jangan tinggalkan Aku." Teriak Henry sambil mengejar langkah Sungmin.

" Ya kalian, jangan meninggalkan ku." Teriak Donghae setelahnya.

Ketiganya berjalan bersama sambil terus bercanda seperti biasanya.

.

.

Sungmin merutuk didalam hati mengapa ia tidak kekantin saja terlebih dahulu daripada harus masuk ke kelas. Lagipula kelasnya dimulai 10 menit lagi. Lihatlah disudut kelas sana, Victoria dengan tidak tahu malunya bergelayut sok manja dilengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan buku bacaannya. Namun yang lebih menyebalkan lagi mengapa Kyuhyun merasa tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan ulah lintah darat itu.

" Aku benci dengan keadaan ini." Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya tanpa menyadari dengan sepasang mata yang sedari tadi melirik sendu kearahnya.

" Kalian harus menjaga kesehatan karena dua hari lagi kita akan mengadakan kemah di Jeju-do."Ujar Dosen Yoon sebelum mengakhiri jam mata pelajarannya.

" Ne " Sahut seluruh Mahasiswa.

Henry bergegas meninggalkan kursinya dan pergi menghampiri Sungmin setelah Dosen Yoon keluar dari kelas mereka.

" Hyung bagaimana? Apa Hyung sudah memikirkannya?" Henry memberondong Sungmin dengan pertanyaan beruntut.

Sungmin yang sedang menyimpan semua buku-bukunya kedalam tas mengerut bingung.

" Ne?"

" Aish. Hyung ikut kan perkemahan nanti?" Tanya Henry sekali lagi dengan wajah penasaran.

" Entahlah Henry, Aku belum memikirkannya." Jawab Sungmin kembali menyimpan buku-bukunya.

" MWO?

Sungmin tersentak kaget sedangkan Henry seketika menutup mulutnya. Untung seluruh mahasiswa yang lainnya sudah berhamburan keluar karena memang ini waktu untuk mereka pulang dan hanya menyisakan beberapa murid dikelas yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka sehingga tidak terlalu perduli dengan kedua Namja imut itu.

" Ya. Pelankan suaramu Henry." Seru Sungmin kesal. Henry berdehem sebentar, sedikit mengilangkan rasa malu nya

" Ikut saja Hyung. Disana pasti akan menyenangkan." Sela Donghae yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk dikursi didepan Sungmin seraya menghadap kearah Namja manis itu.

" Benar Hyung. Kau pasti tidak tahu bagaimana menyenangkannya berkemah." Timpal Henry memanas-manasi.

" Akan ku putuskan nanti."

" Ya Hyung, Kau sudah katakan hal yang sama tempo hari." Henry menggaruk pipinya kesal.

Donghae tertawa pelan melihat bagaimana usaha Henry untuk membujuk Sungmin yang notabennya memang keras kepala.

" Kau kekeh sekali ingin Sungmin Hyung ikut. Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan?" Selidik Donghae sambil menatap Henry curiga.

Herny mendelik dan balas menatap Donghae lebih tajam dengan mata bulatnya yang hampir membuat Donghae meledakkan tawanya karena geli melihat tampang Henry bukannya menakutkan namun malah terlihat lucu.

" Diam Kau ikan." Balas Henry sengit.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sepertinya akan kembali memulai perang seperti biasanya.

" YA. Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu Mochi."

" Lalu aku harus memanggil mu seperti apa?" tantang Henry sambil membusungkan dadanya kearah Donghae.

" Apa kalian akan tetap disini dan beradu mulut dengan pertengkaran konyol kalian." Sungmin menyela dengan suara malas.

Sungmin sudah menyandang tas punggungnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. ia tidak ingin menjadi penonton perdebatan tidak penting kedua Namja yang berbeda Species ini.

" Tentu saja kami ingin pulang Hyung." Sahut Henry dan Donghae bersamaan.

Sungmin menatap aneh keduanya, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya mendadak pening melihat sikap keduanya yang begitu ajaib. 30 menit yang lalu mereka masih sibuk adu mulut dan beberapa saat yang lalu mereka begitu kompak menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

Sesaat Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 4:00 sore namun orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggunya masih belum terlihat juga.

" Apa ia ingin bermalam di Kampus." Monolog Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menatap gedung besar didepannya yang sudah nampak sepi hanya terlihat beberapa Mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang dikoridor Kampus.

Tiba-tiba senyum tipis merekah dibibir tebal Kyuhyun saat melihat seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi sudah nampak telihat diujung koridor bagian Barat.

Kyuhyun sudah membulatkan tekat nya bahwa ia akan merubah keadaannya sendiri jika memang takdir tidak berpihak padanya.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun disana, berdiri sambil bersandar disamping mobil mewahnya. Namja tampan itu sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang terlihat dari gelagatnya yang begitu nampak gelisah.

'Pasti menunggu Yeoja itu' Batin Sungmin dengan senyum sinis yang terpatri indah dibibir tipisnya.

Tunggu.. Apa perdulinya.

Benar, mulai dari sekarang Sungmin sudah bertekat untuk tidak perduli dengan Namja Cho itu lagi, namun tidak dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya kini berdetak diatas normal saat melihat wajah menawan itu.

Sungmin membuang pandangannya saat tanpa sengaja kedua mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Sungmin terus berjalan semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun hingga ia sedikit melewati Namja Cho itu.

Sungmin tersentak saat pergelangan tangannya di genggam begitu erat oleh seseorang," Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu Lee Sungmin." Suara itu, suara Kyuhyun yang berbicara.

Setelah menstabilkan deru nafasnya, Sungmin menoleh menghadap Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

" Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan Tuan Cho." Ujar Sungmin tegas dan menantang bola mata Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap nya tajam.

" Kau tahu aku tidak menerima penolakan Lee Sungmin." Lirih Kyuhyun sebelum menarik paksa tubuh Sungmin masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan rontaan Sungmin serta teriakan kedua sahabat Namja manis itu, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang begitu padat menjelang sore hari.

.

.

Kyuhyun harus meluruskan semuanya. Semua kesalah pahaman mereka selama ini. Ia tidak ingin terus-menerus menjadi boneka mainan 'Mereka' yang dapat mereka lempar sesuka hati tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya

Kyuhyun ingin egois sekali ini saja atau mungkin untuk selamanya. Ia akan menantang seluruh orang atau bahwa dunia yang berniat untuk mengambil miliknya yang berharga. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Kyuhyun akan hadapi dengan kepala yang tegak. Ia bukan lagi Cho Kyuhyun kecil yang hanya menurut serta patuh akan perintah seseorang, sekarang ia berbeda. Sekarang ia akan menunjukkan taringnya.

Tunggu saja.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong, aku kembali lagi nhy. Ada yang masih nuggu ff ini kah.

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update, semoga kalian tidak kecewa yaa dan tetap dukung saya buat lanjutin nhy ff hingga tamat.

Jangan lupa REVIEW yaa... bye.


	8. Chapter 8

ICE PRINCE

Chapter 8

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin &amp; Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cat : Lihat didalam cerita...

Rated : T(dapat berubah sesuai alur)

.

.

.

Sungmin mendesah kesal. Pasalnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu mereka-ia dan Kyuhyun- hanya berdiam diri menatap Sungai han yang membentang luas membuat mata termanjakan akan kilau indah airnya. Ya benar, setelah acara 'penculikan' Kyuhyun terhadapnya, Namja tampan itu membawa dirinya kemari. Menatap sungai han saat mentari akan terbenam benar-benar terasa indah namun tidak untuk Sungmin saat ini. Ia begitu kesal, bahkan teramat sangat kesal melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap Sungai han yang airnya mulai berwarna keemasan karena diterpa pancaran sinar matahari sore tanpa berniat menjelaskan tujuan mereka kemari atau hanya sekedar bersuara kecil.

" Kau membawa ku kemari hanya untuk mendiamkanku." Ujar Sungmin tidak habis fikir dengan keterbungkaman Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu hanya menghela nafas seolah membuang rasa gusar atau entahlah Sungmin juga tidak tahu apa yang sedari tadi menumpuk didalam dada Namja tampan itu.

" Kau tahu, kau begitu mengesalkan." Kata Sungmin sekali lagi berharap kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit merespon ucapannya.

Sungmin semakin kesal saat lagi-lagi tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun. Ia seolah patung pajangan jika seperti ini. Namja manis itu menghentakkan kakinya sebelum melangkah berniat meninggalkan tempat itu namun urung saat suara bass Kyuhyun mengalun tegas menembus gendang telinganya.

" Kau tidak ingin bertanya apapun itu padaku." Kyuhyun berbalik menatap punggung sempit Sungmin yang masih setia memunggunginya.

Tidakkah Sungmin ingin bertanya hal apapun itu mengenai sikap Kyuhyun selama ini. Mengapa Namja manis itu hanya diam terpaku tanpa mengutarakan pertanyaannya sama sekali. Kyuhyun sudah memberi kesempatan sedari tadi agar Sungmin bertanya apapun itu yang mengganjal dihati Namja manis itu. Namun apa, Sungmin malah lebih memilih pergi daripada ia harus tahu apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka selamai ini.

" Haruskah aku bertanya lagi. Sedangkan seingatku baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau sudah memberi jawaban atas semua sikap mu selama ini. Apalagi yang harus aku tanyakan padamu eoh?" Sungmin mendesis meremehkan.

Ia bukan tidak ingin bertanya akan segala sikap membingungkan Kyuhyun selama ini. Namun ia belum siap akan jawaban Kyuhyun yang membuat ia semakin jatuh kedalam lembah luka yang lebih dalam lagi. Sudah cukup selama ini ia terus berharap cinta yang semu dari Kyuhyun yang nyata-nyatanya Namja tampan itu tidak pernah sedikitpun mencintainya bahkan untuk belajar mencintainya selama ini.

" Mengapa kau selalu seperti ini. Menyakiti hatimu terus menerus tanpa mau membaginya padaku. Apa selama 2 tahun ini kau sama sekali tidak dapat memahami ku sama sekali." Kyuhyun maju selangkah demi meraih bahu kecil Sungmin. Digenggamnya erat bahu Namja manis itu seolah menyampaikan pesan non-verbal pada Sungmin.

Tanpa bisa dicegah Sungmin menitikkan airmatanya, " Ya. Memang selama ini aku tidak pernah memahani seperti apa dirimu. Kau selalu menutup diri seolah aku hanya barang pajangan mu semata. Aku tidak tahu selama 2 tahun ini kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu kau bahagia atau tidak bersama ku selama ini. Aku tidak tahu semua itu Kyuhyun." Sungmin menjerit menyeruakkan sakit hatinya selama 2 tahun ini akan sikap Kyuhyun.

" Kau terkadang lembut padaku namun dalam sekejap kau dapat berubah mejadi monster yang mengerikan bagiku. Apa kau tahu, selama ini aku selalu tersakiti akan sikap mu. Aku merasa seperti.. Barang mainanmu." Ujar Sungmin lemah diakhir kata.

Deg

Kyuhyun membeku. Separah itukah ia menyakiti Sungmin. Sesakit itukah Sungmin selama ini akan sikapnya. Ia yang bodoh tidak pernah memberitahukan semuanya pada Sungmin. Ia yang bodoh berharap dengan jalan yang ia ambil selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah merasakan sakit. Namun ternyata jalan yang di tempuhnya ini sudah amat sangat menyakiti hati Sungmin. Seseorang yang begitu sangat ia cintai.

" Kau bukan sebuah mainan Sungmin, kau kekasihku. Apa itu kurang jelas untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, mana mungkin bisa orang yang aku cintai dapat aku jadikan bahan mainan. Aku tidak setolol itu." Ujar Kyuhyun tegas. Matanya menyorot tajam menatap bola mata Sungmin. Mengunci foxy mungil itu agar melihat segala kesungguhan dibola matanya. Bukankah pepatah mengatakan bahwa mata itu tidak pernah berbohong.

Sungmin balas menatap bola mata Kyuhyun. Mencari kesungguhan didalam bola mata setajam elang itu. Disana hanya ada dirinya. Ya, Sungmin melihat bola matanya itu hanya menggambarkan dirinya seorang. Ia melihat kesungguhan disana, tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali. Kyuhyun berkata jujur namun entah mengapa ia seakan sangat sulit untuk mempercayainya.

" Kau bercanda. Beberapa hari yang lalu kau dengan sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku Cho." Bantah Sungmin sarkatis. Ia tidak ingin dipermainkan lagi disini. Sudah cukup ia dulu mempercayai setiap kata-kata manis Kyuhyun yang nyata-nyatanya hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaannya saja.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sesulit inikah membuat Sungmin mempercayainya kembali. Haruskah ia terjun ke sungai han terlebih dahulu agar Sungmin tahu bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh akan kata-katanya, ia tidak sedang membual saat ini.

" Sungmin.."

" Cukup. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Semuanya sudah jelas, kau tidak mencintaiku dan tidak mengharapkanku sama sekali." Sungmin mengusap aliran airmatanya yang keluar dengan begitu lancangnya tanpa bisa ia tahan sama sekali.

Lengannya menghempas kasar genggaman Kyuhyun dikedua telapak tangannya hingga terlepas. Namja manis itu berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri tegap menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

" Aku mencintaimu. Dengan seluruh nafas yang ku miliki aku mencintaimu. Detak jantungku bertalu selalu hanya menyebut namamu. Hari-hariku hampa saat aku tidak melihat wajahmu. Aku hancur saat melihat aku kembali menyakitimu dan membuatmu kembali menangis. Aku akan mati jika kau benar-benar meninggalkanku Sungmin. Apakah rasa cintaku selama ini kau anggap hanya lelucon?" Teriak Kyuhyun lantang yang sukses membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti.

" Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidup yang aku miliki. Ku mohon Sungmin jangan meninggalkanku. Semua yang aku katakan waktu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, aku memiliki alasan mengapa aku berbohong. Ku mohon percaya padaku sekali ini saja."

Kyuhyun mengiba, benar-benar mengiba belas kasihan Sungmin. Berfikir untuk kehilangan Sungmin membuat ia meruntuhkan segala dinding egonya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Namja manis itu yang sudah mendekap separuh jiwanya. Sungmin pergi, maka nyawanya pun akan ikut pergi bersama namja manis itu.

Sungmin semakin terisak. Bahkan isakannya terdengar sampai di tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun

" Lalu mengapa kau melakukan semua ini Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin parau. Hatinya meluluh mendengar setiap kalimat cinta yang mengalun indah dari bibir Kyuhyun. Bukankah selama ini ia begitu mendamba ucapan cinta itu dapat ia dengar dari bibir Kyuhyun dan hari ini semua itu terwujud dalam beberapa detik.

Untuk kali ini saja Sungmin berharap apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan ini adalah sebuah kejujuran.

Tatapan Kyuhyun semakin melembut. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju kearah Sungmin. Dengan satu kali gerakan tubuh Sungmin sudah berada didalam dekapan eratnya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin begitu erat seakan takut jika Namja manis itu berniat kembali meninggalkannya.

" Karena aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

" Maukah kau berbagi denganku. Tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali." Pinta Sungmin sambil membalas dekapan hangat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, " Tentu."

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali menatap Sungai han namun bedanya sekarang mereka duduk disebuah kursi yang tersedia disana untuk menikmati keindahan sungai han berbeda dengan tadi, mereka hanya berdiri menatap riaknya air yang mengalir deras.

" Mulailah bercerita." Pinta Sungmin.

" Aku harus memulai darimana." Tanya Kyuhyun kembali. Begitu banyak cerita yang ia tutupi selama ini membuat Kyuhyun bingung harus memulai darimana.

" Mengapa kau memintaku untuk menjauh darimu." Tanya Sungmin. ia ingin tahu alasan apa yang mendasari Kyuhyun begitu kekeh mendorongnya untuk menjauh dari Namja tampan itu.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas untuk memulai sebuah kejujuran pada Sungmin. walaupun dirasa berat namun Kyuhyun harus menceritakannya agar tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman diantara ia dan Sungmin dan berakhir dengan Sungmin yang mungkin akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

" Aku hanya ingin menjagamu dari ayahku." Ujar Kyuhyun lemah tak sampai hati jika Sungmin harus tahu semuanya. Bukan ia takut hanya saja ia terlalu malu akibat kelakukan ayahnya yang biadab itu. Mata tajamnya menyorot wajah Sungmin lemah, menyampaikan rasa bersalah yang selama ini berserang didadanya.

" Kau ingat orang-orang yang waktu itu memukuliku? Mereka semua adalah suruhan Ayahku untuk membunuhmu." Kyuhyun menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menganga syok. Ayah Kyuhyun ingin membunuhnya, sebegitu bencinya kah Cho Yunho padanya hingga berniat untuk menyingkirkan dirinya.

" Sepertinya Ayahmu begitu membenciku." Sungmin menunduk lemah, tidak kuasa melihat tatapan bersalah Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

" Bahkan ia mengancam jika aku tidak menjauhimu maka dia sendiri yang akan turun tangan untuk menyingkirkanmu. Dan aku tahu, Ayahku tidak pernah main-main akan setiap ucapannya. Namun sekarang, Aku akan melindungimu Sungmin. Tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun melukai dirimu termasuk ayahku sendiri."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Mata itu menyiratkan kesungguhan. Mata itu tidak berbohong sama sekali. Sungmin menitikkan airmatanya. Kepalanya mengangguk seiring semakin deras airmatanya mengalir membasahi wajah manis itu. Berkata bahwa ia membenci Cho Yunho? Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membenci ayah dari kekasihnya ini. Ia tahu, Cho Yunho hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun dan mungkin bagi Pria paruh baya itu ia belum termasuk orang didalamnya. Namun ia akan berusaha untuk membuat ia pantas bersama Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun. Ayahmu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

" Tidak. Kau yang terbaik untukku Sayang." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut airmata Sungmin. mencium kelopak mata indah itu dengan penuh kasih.

" Ku mohon jangan menyerah terhadap ku. Aku begitu mencintaimu Sungmin, hanya kau. Tidak ada yang lain. Mulai hari ini kita akan berjuang bersama-sama ya." Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. mengatakan dengan jelas pada dunia bahwa Namja manis ini hanya miliknya seorang.

Dan Sungmin berjanji didalam hatinya bahwa apapun yang terjadi. Sebesar apapun badai yang mereka hadapi nanti, ia akan selalu menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Katakan ia egois namun ia hanya ingin bahagia bersama orang yang dicaintainya-Kyuhyun.

" Janga pernah tinggalkan aku lagi."

" Tidak akan pernah." Bisik Kyuhyun yakin. Ya, iya yakin tidak akan pernah lagi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Tanpa kata Sungmin langsung menyambar bibr Kyuhyun. Mencium bibir itu begitu lembut. Ia ingin menyampaikan bagaimana ia begitu mencintai Namja tampan ini. Kyuhyun turut memeluk pinggang Sungmin sambil turut membalas setiap kecupan serta lumatan sang kekasih dibibirnya. Tubuh keduanya merapat tanpa sekata sama sekali. Biarkan saat ini mereka menumpahkan segala rasa yang terpendam hingga tiada sisa sama sekali dihati keduanya. melebur menjadi satu dalam alunan cinta yang begitu mendebarkan bagi keduanya. Menjadi satu hembusan yaitu bahagia.

.

.

Disinilah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang. Bergumul diatas ranjang apartement Namja tampan itu dengan Sungmin yang berada diatas tubuh Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya menindih Namja tampan itu dan jangan lupakan bibir mereka yang saling beradu, melumat serta menghisap yang didominasi oleh Sungmin. Namja manis itu terus memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun dan semakin kuat menyesap lembutnya bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

" Enghh.. Kyuhh.." Sungmin mendongak saat bibir Kyuhyun berpindah kelehernya. Menggigit leher mulus putih itu hingga tercipta bercak merah yang tidak hilang hingga 2 hari kedepan.

Tangan Sungmin tidak tinggal diam. Tangan itu turut dengan lincah melepas semua kancing kemeja Kyuhyun hingga terlepas sempurna yang menampil tubuh sedikit berotot itu. Tangannya mengelus perut ber-Abs sama milik Kyuhyun dengan gerakan sexual.

" Aahh.. Kyuhh."

Sungmin mengerang lirih saat lidah nakal Kyuhyun menjilat belakang telinga Sungmin yang sangat sensitive. Lidah Kyuhyun dengan lincah mencari titik-titik sensitive ditubuh sang kekasih hingga membuat Sungmin terus mengerang akan ulah nakalnya.

Kamar mewah itu begitu panas, sepanas keadaan dua sejoli yang terus bertarung diatas ranjang sana. Tangan Sungmin menjalar hendak melepas sabuk ikat pinggang Kyuhyun namun terhenti seketika saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap wajah sayu wajah Kyuhyun membuat Namja tampan itu mati-matian menahan letupan gairah panas didalam dadanya.

" Wae?" Tanya Sungmin serak sambil mengusap peluh di wajah Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu sedikit kesal saat aktivitasnya terhambat oleh kekasih tampannya ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum membalikkan posisi tubuh keduanya dengan ia yang sekarang berada diatas tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecup ringan sudut bibir Sungmin dan turut mengusap peluh yang sedikit membasahi kening namja manis itu.

" Tidak sekarang sayang."

Sungmin mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau menatap mata Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi. Ada setitik rasa kecewa saat kekasihnya ini menolak dirinya. Apa dirinya tidak menarik hingga Kyuhyun tidak mau menyentuhnya. Memikirkan nya saja mampu membuat hati Sungmin resah bukan main.

" Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin melakukannya dengan ku. Apa aku tidak menarik?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada putus asa. Ia sungguh frustasi jika perkataannya memang benar adanya kalau memang Kyuhyun tidak pernah tertarik dengan tubuhnya hingga Namja tampan itu tidak sudi untuk menyentuhnya.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini. Apa Sungmin bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tidak menarik dimatanya bahkan hanya dengan melihat Sungmin tertidur saja sudah membuat ia tegang dalam sesaat.

" Kau tahu bahkan aku selalu ingin membobol mu setiap saat. Bagaimana mungkin kau menganggap tubuhmu tidak menari sama sekali. aku bahkan harus menahan diriku untuk tidak memperkosamu sedari dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan kilatan jahil dimatanya namun Sungguh perkataannya memang benar adanya. Sungmin begitu menggoda untuk diabaikan.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, " Kalau begitu, sekarang sentuh aku. Kau tidak perlu lagi menahannya. Kau bisa menyentuhku sepuasmu karena sekarang aku adalah milikmu seutuhnya."

Sungmin kembali berniat menurunkan kemeja Kyuhyun yang sudah terlepas kancingnya dengan mudah. Namja manis itu semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya bahkan ia dengan sengaja menggesekkan lututnya di junior Kyuhyun yang membuat Namja tampan itu sedikit mengerang karena adik kecilnya mulai terbangun akibat ulah nakal kekasih mungilnya ini.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan semakin gencar melancarkan aksinya merangsang Kyuhyun.

" Tidak sayang. Aku tidak ingin menyentuhmu sebelum kita resmi menikah." Cegah Kyuhyun cepat saat gesekan di kejantanannya semakin menggila.

Pergerakan lutut Sungmin yang mengerjai junior Kyuhyun terhenti. Bola matanya membidik tepat pada bola mata jernih milik Kyuhyun yang menampilkan keseriusan akan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan tadi.

" Menikah?" Ulang Sungmin sekali lagi takut pendengarannya sedikit bermasalah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap bibir Sungmin yang sudah memerah sekaligus membengkak akibat aksi liar keduanya tadi.

" Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak ingin menikah dengan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sangsi.

Sungmin mengerjap. Menikah dengan Kyuhyun adalah impiannya sedari dulu. Keinginannya adalah menjadi pendamping Namja tampan itu. Susah senang bersama akan mereka lalui dengan rasa bahagia. Mereka yang akan kerepotan mengurus buah hati keduanya dan ia akan selalu menemani Kyuhyun hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Bahkan Sungmin berharap dikehidupan kedua, ia dan Kyuhyun akan selalu bersama saling mencintai.

Sungmin menitikkan airmatanya. Tangannya mengusap lembut wajah tampan Kyuhyun, mencium kening kekasihnya itu sebelum memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum ikut membalas pelukan Sungmin. menepuk punggung sempit itu pelan.

" Menikah denganmu itu adalah impian ku, Kyu." Ungkap Sungmin serak. Mati-matian ia menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa mendengar kata menikah meluncur bebas dari belah bibir Kyuhyun membuat ia ingin menangis sakin bahagianya. Menggelikan batin Sungmin.

" Lalu mengapa kau menangis hm? Apa kau tidak bahagia." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

" Pabbo. Aku menangis bahagia." Kesal Sungmin sambil memukul pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sebelum melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh mungil itu. Tangan besarnya membingkai wajah indah Sungmin dan menghapus airmata itu lembut.

Cup

Cup

Sungmin menutup matanya merasakan bibir tebal Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang wajah Sungmin. kekasihnya ini memang begitu indah dan menawan melebihi paras yeoja cantik sekalipun.

" Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya." Ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam sebelum mengangguk mantap, " Aku akan menunggumu menikahiku Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa bersamaan dengan tubuh yang kembali menempel erat. Sungmin menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya didada bidang Kyuhyun. Ia bahagia mendengar Kyuhyun akan segera menikahinya.

" Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah handuk bersih pada Sungmin.

" Kau tidak ingin mandi bersama ku." Ujar Sungmin sedikit menggoda kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya geli. Apa Sungmin berniat ingin melanjutkkan kegiatan panas mereka tadi. Kelincinya ini mulau nakal rupanya eoh. Kyuhyun menyentil dahi mulus Sungmin pelan.

" Mandilah sendiri, dasar kelinci nakal." Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya sebelum ia lepas kendali dan berakhir menyerang Sungmin habis-habisan.

Sungmin terkikik kecil setelah berhasil menggoda kekasih tampannya itu. Tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menunggu lama, Sungmin bergegas membersihkan dirinya dan sesegera mungkin menyusul Kyuhyun kedapur.

.

Kyuhyun tadi sudah memesan makanan dan sekarang ia hanya perlu memindahkan semuanya kedalam piring-piring untuk ia dan Sungmin. kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mengingat sekarang hubungannya dengan Sungmin jauh lebih baik bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat baik dari sebelumnya. Ia berjanji didalam hatinya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah berbohong atau menyimpan rahasia apapun dari kekasih mungilnya itu. Kejujuran dalam jalinan cinta itu jauh lebih diutamakan agar hubungan asmara mereka tidak berakhir rumit seperti kejadian yang lalu.

Kyuhyun tersentak merasakan sebuah tangan mungil memeluk erat pinggangnya. Tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu bahwa kekasih mungilnya lah yang sekarang ini sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

" Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mencium wangi Lavender menguar dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin mengangguk dipunggungnya. Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar nyaman dipunggung lebarnya. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan lengan Sungmin sebelum membimbing tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu untuk duduk dikursi.

" Makanlah dulu. Kau pasti lapar kan." Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin.

" Semuanya kau yang masak Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengacak lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin, gemes akan tingkah imut Namja mungil itu.

" Tidak. Aku tadi memesannya. Cha, makanlah.. Aku tidak ingin kelinci nakalku ini kelaparan."

Kyuhyun menyodorkan sesendok nasi kari kedepan mulut Sungmin. Sungmin merengut kesal namun tidak menolak suapan Kyuhyun.

" Iiiss Kyunie. Aku bukan kelinci nakal." Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut maju tanda kesal, merajuk eoh?  
" Arra.. arra. Minnie yang manis." Ujar Kyuhyun mengalah.

Malam ini mereka habiskan dengan terus bercanda dan sesekali Sungmin melontarkan gombalannya yang entah ia pelajari dari mana namun itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bersemu malu.

.

.

Pagi yang begitu indah namun Sungmin mungkin harus berfikir berulang kali jika ingin pergi kekampus bersama Kyuhyun. Lihatlah para yeoja-yeoja itu, mereka menatapnya seakan-akan ia adalah binatang kecil yang harus dimangsa sesegera mungkin, jika tidak ia akan lepas dan melarikan diri. Oh tentu saja mereka menatap tajam akan dirinya saat ini. lihatlah sekarang, ia dengan berani mengait lengan pangeran mereka Cho Kyuhyun. Namun hey, haruskah dengan melotot seperti itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin kesal dipagi yang cerah ini.

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang berada tepat disampingnya. Oh Tuhan, apa Namja ini tidak risih dengan pandangan tajam para penggemarnya yang fanatik itu. Sungmin kembali melempar tatapannya namun kali ini kearah tautan tangannya dan Kyuhyun. Ayolah, jangan tanyakan sudah berapa kali ia berusaha untuk melepas tautan tangan mereka namun dasarnya Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau dibantah, semakin Sungmin ingin melepas tautan tangan keduanya semakin kuat pula Kyuhyun mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka membuat Sungmin mendesah pasrah dibuatnya.

Sungmin kembali melirik kesekitar sebelum berbisik lirih kearah Kyuhyun, " Kyu.. bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku."

Sungmin merengut saat lagi-lagi ia diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun. Permintaannya dianggap angin lalu begitu saja, tidak berarti sama sekali.

" Diamlah. Kau cukup berada disampingku dan kupastikan mereka tidak akan mengganggumu." Ujar Kyuhyun acuh yang berhasil membuat Sungmin ingin membenturkan kepala Namja tampan ini kedinding kampus.

" Tapi.."

" Sungmin Hyung." Sungmin melongokan kepalanya melihat Henry beserta Donghae berlari leboh kearahnya.

" Hyung. Kau kemarin kemana saja. Mengapa pergi begitu saja." Henry melirik sinis kearah Kyuhyun.

Henry benar-benar masih menyimpan dendam pada Namja arogan ini yang dengan tidak sopannya membawa pergi Sungmin dengan seenak jidatnya saja. Sungmin yang merasakan aura yang berbeda menguar disekitarnya buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat.

" Eoh. Kemarin aku pergi sebentar bersama Kyuhyun."

" Sebentar kau bilang. Ahjumma bilang kau tidak pulang tadi malam karena alasan ingin bermalan dirumah 'Teman'." Sindir Henry dengan menekannya kata teman diakhir kalimatnya.

Sungmin meneguk salivanya gugup. Apa Henry tahu bahwa semalam ia menginap di Apartement Kyuhyun.

" Sungmin bermalam ditempatku tadi malam." Sela Kyuhyun dingin.

Henry kembali mendengus melihat Sungmin hanya menunduk dalam. Henry tidak habis fikir. Setelah memberikan pesakitan pada sahabatnya ini, apa Sungmin berniat ingin kembali lagi pada Kyuhyun. Yang benar saja, ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali menyakiti Sungmin untuk kesekian kalianya.

" Ayo Ming. Kau ikut saja dengan kami, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Namja kejam ini." Henry menarik paksa tangan Sungmin dan menyembunyikan Namja manisi tu dibelakang tubuhnya.

" Henry jangan seperti ini." Bisik Sungmin dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh maaf.

Jangan ditanya seperti apa ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini. Melihat seorang Namja walaupun itu sahabat kekasihya sendiri dengan tidak sopannya merebut kekasihmu tepat didepan matamu sendiri rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali membunuh orang tersebut saat ini juga. Berani-beraninya bocah hyper ini bermain api dengannya.

Henry menatap Kyuhyun penuh permusuhan. Aura perang menguar dari tubuh keduanya namun bedanya Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan wajah datar andalannya yang mampu membuat orang bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

" Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki sahabat seperti mereka Sungmin."

" Apa maksudmu Evil?" Sela Donghae tidak suka. Ia yang tadinya hanya diam menjadi penonton kini ikut memasang aura perang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, " Seperti orang tidak berpendidikan."

Sungmin ingin sekali menyumpal mulut tajam Kyuhyun. Lihatlah sekarang tampang Henry yang wajahnya semakin memerah karena marah. Namja tampan ini bukannya mencari jalan damai malah membuat keadaan semakin rumit seperti ini.

" YA KAU."

Henry siap merangsak tubuh Kyuhyun jika saja Sungmin tidak sigap menghalangi keduanya agar tidak terjadi baku hantam yang akan membuat mereka menjadi bahan tontonan yang memalukan oleh seluruh mahasiswa disini.

" YA. Jangan halangi aku Hyung. Akan ku beri belajaran mulut tajamnya itu." Henry terus mencoba menerobos tubuh Sungmin yang menjadi benteng bagi Kyuhyun.

" Henry, tenanglah. Kau membuat kita menjadi bahan tontonan seperti ini."

" Aku tidak peduli Hyung. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin menghajar Namja arogan ini."

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya frustasi, " Ya Lee Donghae. Apa kau hanya akan diam saja disana."

Sungmin tidak habis fikir, mengapa Donghae hanya diam menonton mereka seperti orang bodoh. Sekarang Sungmin begitu kewalahan menahan tubuh Henry yang semakin brutal ingin menyerang Kyuhyun.

Seakan tersadar dari keterpakuannya, Donghae dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Henry dari belakang dan mengungkung tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya hingga Henry tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali.

" Ya ikan.. Lepaskan aku." Henry berontak dalam kungkungan kedua tangan Donghae membuat Namja tampan itu sedikit kewalahan dibuatnya.

" Ya aish.. Kau macam binatang liar Henry Lau." Donghae berdecak kesal sekaligus malu.

Tubuh mungil Henry ditariknya menjauhi sepasang kekasih itu hingga menghilang ditikungan koridor yang begitu ramai karena semua orang sedang begitu asiknya menonton aksi anarkis seorang Henry Lau. Mereka mengakui keberanian bocah manis itu. Selama Cho Kyuhyun menempuh pendidikan di universitas ini semua orang tidak pernah sekali pun berani mengusik Namja tampan itu. Semua seakan membuat benteng pertahanan agar tidak sedikit pun terselip perselisihan maupun pertentangan dengan Kyuhyun, karena mereka tahu mereka tidak akan dengan mudah bebas jika sudah berurusan dengan Namja tampan itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya untuk saat ini Donghae dapat diandalkan untuk mengendalikan sifat liar Henry yang entah mengapa hari ini dengan tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan.

" Sepertinya bocah itu begitu membenciku." Kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun setelah insiden tadi.

Sungmin menoleh cepat menampilkan senyum bersalahnya, " Maafkan Henry. Ia hanya terlalu menyayangiku." Sesal Sungmin akan sikap Henry yang keterlaluan menurutnya hari ini.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana diikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya yang berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk.

.

.

Henry terus mengomel setibanya mereka di taman belakang kampus. Ia masih begitu kesal mengapa Donghae membawanya kemari yang menyebabkan ia tidak jadi membuat perhitungan dengan Namja Cho itu. Padahal tangannya sudah begitu gatal ingin sekali menghajar Kyuhyun.

" Ya Aish.. Harusnya kau biarkan aku menghajar Cho Kyuhyun itu hingga babak belur Lee Donghae."Umpat Henry kesal.

" Mengapa kau terus mengumpat sedari tadi Henry. Kau tidak malu semua orang melihat aneh kearah kita."

" MWO! Apa kau bilang." Henry menggeplak belakang kepala Donghae membuat Namja tampan itu mengaduh kesakitan.

" Mengapa kau memukul kepala ku Mochi." Teriak Donghae. Jujur kepalanya begitu berdenyut sakit saat ini.

" Aish.." Dengus Henry sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi taman. Donghae ikut diam melihat Henry yang juga diam. Ia tidak berani menyela atau menyulut emosi Namja mungil itu jika tidak ingin dikupul lebih sakit lagi daripada tadi.

Di tempat lain.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada diatap kampus tempat biasa jika Kyuhyun ingin menyendiri dari hiruk pikuk seluruh mahasiswa. Mereka memang baru ada jam kuliah tepat pukul 10:00 nanti dan sekarang masih pukul 8 lewat, jadi masih ada waktu satu jam lebih untuk mereka bersantai.

" Kyu "

" Hem?"

Sungmin menelisik wajah Kyuhyun yang terpejam disampingnya. Ia masih ragu untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya saat ini. kyuhyun menoleh saat tidak mendengar suara Sungmin lagi.

" Mengapa diam?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengusap lengan Sungmin hingga Namja manis itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

" Eoh? Yaa... wae?" Tanya Sungmin linglung.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Bukankah tadi Sungmin yang memanggil namanya mengapa sekarang malah Namja manis itu yang terkejut saat ia tanya.

" Kau kenapa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Tubuhnya sedikit condong kearah Sungmin dan mencuri ciuman singkat dibibir sang kekasih.

Sungmin mengerjap dan menatap Kyuhyun ragu. Haruskah?

" Kau.." Jeda sesaat. Kyuhyun dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari bibir ranum itu. " Tidak menaruh hati pada Victoria?" Tanya Sungmin lamat-lamat. Sedikit berdoa agar Kyuhyun tidak tersinggung apalagi marah akan pertanyaan nya ini. Jujur saja, ia begitu penasaran akan hubungan keduanya selama ini melihat bagitu lengketnya Victoria pada Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit merengut mengingatnya.

Cup

Sungmin menoleh cepat saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengecup kilat bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh sebelum menari tubuh Sungmin agar bersandar di bahunya yang tengah duduk saat ini.

" Kau cemburu?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah penasaran sang kekasih.

Sungmin menunduk tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tanpa dijelaskan pun seharusnya Namja tampan itu tahu bahwa ia selama ini selalu merasa cemburu jika Victoria sudah bergelayut manja pada Kyuhyun. Kekasih mana coba yang tidak cemburu melihat orang yang ia cintai bersama orang lain dengan begitu mesranya.

" Aku tidak menyukai Victoria. Bukankah sudah aku katakan hatiku hanya untukmu." Jelas Kyuhyun seraya mengusap lembut surai Sungmin.

" Jinjja?" Tanya Sungmin masih tidak percaya.

" Ambil jantungku jika aku berani berbohong padamu sayang."

Sungmin tersenyum malu dan memukul kecil dada bidang Kyuhyun. Namja tampan ini benar-benar raja gombal. Oh Sungmin dasarkah dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Kau pun begitu sama dengan kekasihmu, penggombal yang ulung.

" Aku tidak sejahat itu Kyu." kesal Sungmin. kyuhyun tertawa dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh mungil Sungmin.

" Kau harus percaya padaku sayang. Karena aku begitu mencintaimu." Nada suara kyuhyun mengalun tegas. Sungmin mendongak menatap iris kelam Kyuhyun.

Cup

Sungmin mengecup lembut bibir Kyuhyun, " Aku selalu percaya padamu Kyu."

Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan senyumannya sebelum kembali menyambar bibir Sungmin yang membuat Namja manis itu terpekik kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu namun setelahnya ia turut menikmati setiap pagutan lembut dibibirnya.

Dibalik pintu atap gedung itu Victoria mengepalkan tangannya marah. Niatnya ingin menyusul Kyuhyun disana namun urung ia lakukan saat melihat Sungmin turut hadir bersama Namja tampan itu.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun jatuh ketangan mu Lee Sungmin. Karena ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk ku."

.

.

.

TBC

Ooh ampun, ini chapter yang paling panjang menurutku. Semoga tidak bosan bacanya karena Ceritanya makin kesini makin amburadul.

Jangan lupa Review yaa.. bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9

ICE PRINCE

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin &amp; Cho Kyuhyun

Othar Cast : Lihat didalam cerita.

Rated : T(dapat berubah sesuai alur)

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Tubuh yang resah. Berdiri-berjalan-duduk tanpa henti berulang-ulang sejak tadi sudah membuktikan betapa bosan sudah Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun menjemputnya dirumah. Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan berkemah ke Jeju dan kemarin Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya pukul delapan dan sekarang sudah 20 menit berlalu dari penjanjian mereka namun batang hidung Namja tampan itu tidak terlihat sama sekali sejak tadi.

" Aish. Apa Kyuhyun jadi menjemputku? Mengapa lama sekali." Monolog Sungmin tak sabar.

" Kyuhyun belum datang chagi?" Tanya sang Eomma.

Sungmin menoleh kearah ibunya dengan wajah tertekuk kesal," Belum Eomma. Si Cho itu memang selalu suka ingkar janji." Jawab Sungmin jengkel.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum kecil," Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Sungmin menunduk kesal. Ia sudah menunggu 2 jam lamanya. Dan sekarang ia harus menunggu lagi dari jam yang sudah ditentukan mereka. Apa Kyuhyun begitu sulit untuk menepati janji yang sudah dibuat Namja tampan itu padanya. Jika ia tahu Kyuhyun akan seterlambat ini, mungkin ia lebih memilih ikut ajakan Henry untuk pergi kekampus bersama.

" Chagiya. Eomma sudah menyiapkan selimut hangat untuk mu didalam sini." Seru Nyonya Lee sambil menepuk pelan tas punggung Sungmin.

" Eomma.. Tidak perlu terlalu banyak membawa selimut. Pihak universitas juga sudah menyiapkannya.

" Udara Jeju begitu dingin apalagi dimalam hari. Eomma tidak mau kau jatuh sakit karena kedinginan."

Sungmin mendesah tidak ingin membantah lagi. Ibu tercintanya ini memang akan sangat cerewet jika sudah menyangkut tentang kesehatannya. Ini juga demi kebaikan mu Lee Sungmin.

Tin.. tin

Sungmin menoleh kearah halaman rumahnya. Matanya menyipit jengkel saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan masuk kedalam rumah.

" Annyeong Eomma." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

" Annyeong Kyu. kalian ingin berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Nyonya Lee setelah memastikan isi tas punggung Sungmin sudah tidak ada lagi yang terlupakan untuk dibawa.

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar jam tangannya," Seperti memang begitu eomma. Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk bisa sampai dikampus." Sahut Kyuhyun. Ekor matanya melirik heran kearah Sungmin yang hanya diam sejak ia masuk tadi bahkan Namja mungil itu terkesan enggan untuk menatapnya.

" Kau sudah siap sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut yang dihadiahi dengusan kesal dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja merasa semakin heran. Namja tampan itu bertanya-tanya apa gerang kesalahan nya hingga membuat Sungmin sepertinya begitu marah padanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Nyonya Lee meminta penjelasan.

" Moodnya sedang buruk Kyuhyun. Jadi kau harus membujuknya, semoga berhasil." Kata Nyonya Lee ambigu membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung sekaligus takut.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun takut. Kekasih mungilnya ini jika marah akan memakan waktu lama untuk dapat memaafkannya dan ia harus membujuk Sungmin mati-matian jika ingin mendapatkan maaf dari sang kekasih.

" Sayang.." Kata-kata Kyuhyun menggantung ditenggorokan saat Sungmin malah pergi meninggalkannya dengan mengehentakkan kakinya kesal.

" Ayo cepat kita pergi. Kyuhyun, kau angkat barang-barangku. Oke." Kata Sungmin ketus sambil berlalu meninggalkan wajah bengong Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah lemas sebelum mengangkat tas punggung Sungmin yang lumayan berat ke punggungnya.

" Eomma. Kami pergi dulu. Eomma tenang saja, aku akan menjaga anakmu dengan baik." Ujar Kyuhyun mengerling lucu kearah Nyonya Lee.

Nyonya Lee terbahak," Tentu saja kau harus menjaga nya. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada anakku. Kau yang akan menanggung akibatnya." Ancam Nyonya Lee dengan penuh candaan.

Nyonya Lee percaya Kyuhyun pasti akan menjaga Sungmin dengan baik. Kyuhyun tertawa sebelum mengangguk pasti.

.

.

Bruk..

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi samping kemudi. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan keterlambatan Kyuhyun ditambah dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak peka sama sekali akan sikap marahnya membuat kekesalannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

" Dasar Namja tidak peka." Ejek Sungmin.

" Jangan mengumpat didalam mobil ku sayang."

Sungmin mendengus melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Kapan dia masuk batin Sungmin sangsi.

" Cepat jalankan mobilnya." Perintah Sungmin tanpa mau menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

Tidak mengubris perkataan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu lebih memilih memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. Tangannya terulur memegang dagu Sungmin agar Namja manis itu menatapnya.

" Mianhae. Aku terlambat menjemputmu. Aku harus bersitegang terlebih dahulu dengan ayahku jika ingin cepat sampai kemari dan menjemputmu." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

Jari-jarinya mengusap lembut pipi bulat Sungmin yang sedikit memerah tanpa mengalihkan tatapan instennya dari wajah sang kekasih. Sesaat Sungmin terdiam. Menimbang antara memaafkan keterlambatan Kyuhyun atau tetap memusuhi Namja tampan itu.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu." Kata Sungmin balas menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pipinya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun yang langsung menular pada Namja tampan itu.

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sesaat.

" Gomawo. Aku tidak suka melihat kau yang mendiami ku seperti ini. jika kau marah, cukup kau katakan padaku, jangan memendamnya sendiri. Arraseo." Kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin tersenyum menggangguk," Arra. Tuan pemaksa."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Menikmati kebersamaan yang semakin kental diantara keduanya.

.

.

Rombongan mahasiswa berangkat ke Jeju-do menggunakan pesawat terbang yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak universitas demi meminimaliskan waktu yang terbuang saat perjalanan kesana. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih tempat duduk yang saling berdampingan. Sepertinya pasangan yang sedang kasmaran ini tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari pasangannya masing-masing.

Sungmin mengait lengan Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat betapa manjanya kekasih mungilnya ini. Tidak ada pembicaraan dari keduanya membuat Kyuhyun lebih memilih memejamkan matanya namun ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini karena jujur saja, dulu ia belum pernah sedekat ingin dengan Sungmin. Dan semua itu adalah akibat dari kesalahannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi sudah bertaut erat dengan telapak tangannya. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan itu, menghasilkan kikikan kecil meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil Sungmin. Hati Sungmin berdesir hangat. Sifat Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar berubah sekarang. Namja tampan itu sudah tidak lagi sungkan untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang pada dirinya. Perlakuan sekecil apapun dari Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya bekerja diatas batas normal.

Cup

Sungmin mencium kilat pipi Kyuhyun yang berada diatas kepalanya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya yang dihadiahi senyum manis oleh kekasih mungil nya itu.

" Wae?"

Sungmin menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

" Ceritakan padaku kapan kau sudah mulai mencintaiku?" Pinta Sungmin manja.

" Kau ingin aku mendongeng untukmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan kekehan jahil.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal," Ayo cepat ceritakan." Tuntut Sungmin sambil mengguncang ringan lengan Kyuhyun.

" Entah kapan itu. Mungkin saat kau pertama kali masuk universitas." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menerawang jauh.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya," selama itu?" Tanya nya tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin.

" Waktu itu aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu karena aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi memendam perasaan ini setiap kali melihat mu, tetapi ternyata aku kalah cepat darimu." Kyuhyun terkekeh mengenang saat dimana Sungmin tiba-tiba menghadang jalannya dan mengatakan cinta padanya.

Sungmin menunduk malu namun bibirnya melukiskan senyum bahagia.

" Kau membuat ku terkejut sekaligus senang saat itu." Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian.

" Aku kira kau menerima cinta ku karena merasa kasihan padaku." Kata Sungmin menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun.

" Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengapit hidung mungil sang kekasih.

Sungmin tertawa bahagia. Ia begitu bahagia mendengar Kyuhyun sudah mencintainya bahkan sejak ia pertama kali masuk ke universitas dan itu sudah berlalu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

" Kau senang mendengarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk singkat," Sangat senang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Tangannya beralih merengkuh tubuh Sungmin penuh-penuh menyandarkan kepala mungil itu didadanya. Sungmin turut memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam menikmati hangat tubuh Kyuhyun yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

'Tuhan, inikah rasanya bahagia.'

.

.

" Jeju-do." Henry dan Donghae berteriak bersamaan tanpa memerdulikan tatapan mencela dari seluruh mahasiswa yang melihat tingkah norak mereka.

Sungmin tertawa dibelakang dua sahabatnya. Tangannya terentang merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus kencang membelai tubuhnya.

" Sungmin hyung. Kau banyak membawa pakaian tebalkan?" Tanya Henry menghampiri Sungmin dibelakang nya.

" Sepertinya eomma membawakan banyak didalam tas. Wae?"

" Ini sudah memasuki musim semi dan cuaca di jeju lumayan dingin jika sudah mamasuki musin semi." Jelas Donghae sambil merapatkan jaket tebal yang sedang dipakai Sungmin.

" Ya, ya aku tahu. Karena eomma sudah berapa kali mengatakannya kemarin." Jawab Sungmin sedikit sebal.

Ia bukan Namja lemah jadi mereka tidak arus seprotective ini padanya.

" Sungmin. kau disini." Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun datang menghampirinya.

" Tsk! Dia lagi." Gumam Henry kesal.

" Kita disuruh berkumpul oleh Park saem." Ujar Kyuhyun menari lembut tangan Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan dua manusia lain yang tengah cengo menatap kearah mereka.

" Dia tidak mengajak kita?" Tanya Henry dengan tampang tidak percaya.

" Sepertinya begitu." Balas Donghae.

" Ah, ya. Henry, Donghae ppalli.. kita disuruh berkumpul." Seru Sungmin melambai kearah dua sahabatnya.

Tanpa banyak kata, Donghae menarik tangan Henry agar mereka turut mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun didepannya.

.

.

" Kalian akan kebagian satu tenda yang berisi empat orang. Jadi silahkan kalian memilih teman yang akan satu tenda dengan kalian. Kalian juga harus memasak makanan kalian sendiri selama disini. Kami dari pihak universitas sudah menyiapkan seluruh bahan yang dibutuhkan selama kita disini. Dan ingat, jangan keluar dari batas perkemahan selama disini, mengerti."

" Mengerti saem."

Seluruh mahasiswa membubarkan diri menuju lokasi tenda masing-masing untuk mendirikannya.

" Sungmin hyung. Kita satu tenda ya. Aku, kau dan Donghae, oke."

" Sungmin akan satu tenda denganku." Sela Kyuhyun datar.

Henry menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka," Tidak bisa. Sungmin hyung harus dengan kami. Karena kami sahabatnya."

" Dan Sungmin itu kekasihku bila kau lupa." Balas Kyuhyun tajam.

" Sudah. Tidak perlu bertengkar karena masalah sepele seperti ini. kita akan satu tenda berempat." Putus Sungmin final.

" Sungmin hyung/sayang." Protes Henry dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Sungmin melongos pergi tidak memperdulikan protesan keduanya.

" Ayo Hae, kita buat tendanya." Ujar Sungmin acuh sambil menyeret Donghae. Donghae yang diseret secara paksa oleh Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Namja manis itu dengan wajah bingung yang sangat lucu.

" Ini semua salah kau." Tuduh Henry sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun kesal.

" Kau fikir kau tidak saja." Balas Kyuhyun malas dan berlalu menyusul Sungmin.

.

.

" Haahh. Lelah sekali."

Sungmin berbaring sambil merentangkan tangannya didalam tenda. Semua barang-barang mereka sudah dipindahkan kedalam tenda. Tenda ini begitu besar. Sungmin perkirakan 6 sampai 7 orang masih muat jika bermalam ditenda sebesar ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melirik Sungmin yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Mungkin Namja manis itu kelelahan. Karena jujur saja Sungmin begitu bersemangat hari ini untuk mendirikan tenda yang akan mereka tempati selama 3 hari ini berkemah di jeju.

Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Sungmin," Kau lelah?" Tanya nya sambil mengusap lembut pipi tembem itu.

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa berniat membuka matanya," Hanya sedikit."

Sungmin mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan diletakkan diatas dadanya," Henry dan Donghae kemana." Tanya Namja manis itu karena sedari tadi ia belum melihat dua Namja aneh itu.

" Mereka mencari kayu bakar." Jawab Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikan wajah terpejam Sungmin.

" Mengapa kau tidak membantu mereka." Ketus Sungmin dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

Cup

Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir keduanya. hanya sekedar menempel tidak lebih.

" Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mu sendirian ditenda."

" tsk! Alasan." Lirih Sungmin yang menghasilkan tawa pelan dari Namja tampan itu.

" Tidur sebentar aku rasa tidak masalah." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengambil tempat berbaring disamping Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kepala Sungmin dilengannya senyaman mungkin. Tangan nya yang satu menarik pelan tubuh berisi Sungmin untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan turut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menggesek pelan dada Kyuhyun untuk mencari kehangatan disana layaknya anak kucing yang sedang bermanja dengan sang tuan.

Cup

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun melayangkan ciuman lembut dikening Sungmin.

" Tidurlah." Bisik nya pelan dan turut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

" Omo. Mereka sempat-sempatnya tidur disaat yang lain bekerja mencari kayu bakar." Lirih Henry sebal begitu melihat dua anak adam yang masih saling berpelukan dengan nyaman didalam tenda.

Donghae melongokan kepalanya kedalam tenda. Senyum terkulum terlukis dibibirnya.

" Sudahlah Henry, mereka pasti lelah. Jangan kau ganggu mereka dengan suara cemprengmu itu." Ujar Donghae menasehati namun begitu menyebalkan dipendengaran Namja mungil itu.

" Aish."

Plak..

" Auu, Ya!." Donghae berteriak tertahan saat kepalanya menjadi korban pukulan Henry. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Namja mungil itu memukul kepalanya dengan botol mineral yang masih terisi penuh.

" Lihat siapa yang berteriak heboh seperti ikan." Balas Henry sengit sambil meninggalkan tenda sekaligus Donghae yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

Henry turut bergabung bersama mahasiswa lainnya yang sedang menyusun beberapa kayu bakar hingga membentuk seperti sebuah bukit kecil untuk pesta api unggun mereka nanti malam.

" Henry apa benar kalau Sungmin sudah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya salah satu mahasiswi yang bernama Jiyeon.

Henry mengedikkan bahunya malas," mungkin saja. Mengapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada mereka." Jawab Henry ketus.

" Aku kan hanya sekedar bertanya." Balas Jiyeon sewot.

" Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Jiyeon-ssi."

" Mana mungkin Kyuhyun mau berpacaran dengan Sungmin si Namja norak itu." Tiba-tiba Victoria datang menyela pembicaraan Henry dan Jiyeon membuat suasana sedikit awkward.

Henry memutar bola matanya malas," Dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalau Kyuhyun sampai berpacaran dengan yeoja cerewet sepertimu." Kata Henry sarkatis.

Cekikikan terdengar dari mereka-mereka yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perdebatan keduanya setelah Henry menyelesaikan perkataannya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Henry mahasiswa modern dance yang memiliki mulut besar.

Victoria mengepalkan tangannya marah," Tahu apa kau tentang perasaan Kyuhyun. Dimana-mana aku jauh lebih baik daripada Sungmin. jadi wajar saja jika Kyuhyun lebih memilihku nantinya."

Victoria berteriak marah yang berhasil mengundang tatapa heran dari seluruh mahasiswa yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

" Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi nona song. Tidak ada yang mau berdekatan apalagi menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja lintah sepertimu." Ejek Henry semakin menjadi-jadi.

" YA KAU.."

" Aish.. Disini semakin membosankan." Ujar Henry sambil mengipas wajahnya menggunakan tangannya dan berlalu dari sana meninggalkan tatapan marah Victoria yang semakin menumpuk dihatinya.

Jiyeon yang tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Victoria lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang sedang mencak-mencak ditempatnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah sambil terus mengeratkan mantel hitamnya. Udara jeju dimalam hari benar-benar ganas. Baru saja ia meninggalkan tendanya beberapa menit yang lalu namun udara dingin begitu cepat menyeruak masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mendengus acuh melihat segerombolan mahasiswi yeoja yang sedang asyik berkumpul ria tidak jauh dari lingkaran kayu api unggun. Mungkin mereka sedang bergosip atau tidak membicarakan trend pakaian saat ini yang sedang populer dikalangan wanita karena memang pikiran mereka selalu tidak jauh-jauh dari dua hal itu.

Bahkan ada yang mengambil kesempatan untuk berpacaran disaat berkemah seperti ini. Kyuhyun menatap kesekeliling berharap dapat menemukan sosok Sungmin yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Sedari sore tadi ia belum sama sekali melihat Sungmin selepas ia bangun tidur. Entah kemana tujunya Namja mungilnya itu dan lebih parahnya lagi Namja mungil itu meninggalkan ponselnya didalam tenda membuat Kyuhyun semakin sulit untuk menemukannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal namun matanya masih awas menatap sekeliling.

" Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menoleh kesal saat seseorang memanggil namanya dan menghambat ia untuk cepat menemukan Sungmin.

" Vic " Gumam Kyuhyun heran melihat yeoja itu berteriak sambil berlari kearahnya.

Victoria tersenyum setelah sesampainya ia didepan Kyuhyun. Nafasnya memburu karena kuatnya ia berlari mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

" Kau kemana saja? Aku tidak melihatmu sedari tadi." Tanya Victoria setelah menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kesekeliling sebelum kembali menatap wajah Victoria.

" Aku hanya berdiam diri didalam tenda bersama Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Victoria mengepalkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba suasana hatinya langsung memburuk mendengar nama Sungmin disebut oleh Namja tampan itu. Pemikiran buruk seketika memenuhi kepalanya. Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan didalam tenda dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini berduaan. Berpelukan.. atau tidak..

" Vic, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Yeoja itu hanya diam saja seperti orang melamun.

" Kalian tidak melakukan.."

" Kau berharap kami melakukan sesuatu begitu?" Potong Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Ia tidak suka dengan Victoria yang terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek sambil terus menatap tajam Victoria.

" Terima kasih kau sudah mengingatkan nya padaku. Aku akan berfikir lagi hal menyenangkan apa yang akan kami lakukan nantinya berdua." Ujar Kyuhyun menekannya kata berdua diakhir kalimatnya.

Victoria menahan nafas. Seharusnya ia tidak berbicara seperti itu didepan Kyuhyun. Dan ia harus menanggung sendiri akibat dari ucapannya tadi.

" Kau, dia tidak mungkin.. Kau Namja, Sungmin pun Namja.. Apa kau.." Victoria tergagap. Kata-kata yang ingin ia utarakan terasa menyangkut di tenggorokannya dan sulit sekali untuk mengatakan apa maksudnya pada Kyuhyun.

" Dia itu kekasihku bila kau lupa." Ujar Kyuhyun nyaris membentak yeoja cantik itu.

Victoria menunduk takut. Ia baru pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun semarah ini padanya. Dulu, Namja ini tidak pernah berbicara kasar padanya apalagi sampai membentaknya. Sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah hanya demi membela Sungmin.

" Kyuhyun.. Aku."

" Kyu, kau disini." Suara lembut Sungmin menyapa membuat Kyuhyun menoleh cepat kearahnya.

Senyum bahagia tak terelakkan lagi terlukis dibibir Kyuhyun dan Victoria melihat semua itu didepan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kyuhyun sekalipun tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

Kyuhyun berlari kearah Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sungmin, menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin membuat ia sedikit tenang dari rasa khawatir sedari tadi.

" Wae?" Tanya Sungmin seraya membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Bola matanya melirik sebentar kearah Victoria yang masih berdiri terpaku menatap mereka.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya sebelum menatap Sungmin sebal," Aku begitu mencemaskanmu sedari tadi dan kau bertanya kenapa. Oh Tuhan Lee Sungmin, kau pergi kemana saja eoh?" Cerca Kyuhyun begitu kesal.

Sungmni tersenyum lembut menatap wajah kesal Kyuhyun. Diusapnya pipi Kyuhyun berharap sedikit mengurangi rasa kesal didalam dada Namja tampan itu.

" Mian membuatmu khawatir. Tadi aku hanya pergi sebentar bersama Henry dan Donghae. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu tadi untuk berpamitan. Kau terlihat lelap sekali." Bisik Sungmin lembut dengan aegyo alami yang menguar dengan sendirinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sungmin," Jangan ulangi lagi jika kau tidak ingin melihat ku gila mendadak karena mencemaskanmu."

Sungmin tertawa dengan tangan yang memukul kecil dada Kyuhyun. Kata-kata Kyuhyun terdengar seperti sedang menggombal padanya.

" Kau berlebihan." Ujar Sungmin sambil terus tertawa lucu.

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap bagaimana Sungmin tertawa dengan mata yang menyipit lucu. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur memegang sisi wajah Sungmin yang membuat Namja manis itu berhenti tertawa dan lebih memilih menatap lekat paras tampan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat wajah tampan Kyuhyun semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

Cup

Bibir itu bertemu. Berkait erat dengan bibir masing-masing yang mulai saling bergerak menyecap manisnya bibir pasangan masing-masing. Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir Sungmin menyampaikan seluruh perasaan cintanya pada Namja manis yang saat ini berada dalam pelukannya.

Tanap diperintah tangan Sungmin mencari pegangan dengan mengalun erat dileher Kyuhyun. Tangannya menekan kuat leher jenjang itu agar Kyuhyun semakin dalam memagut bibirnya.

Victoria melihat itu semua dengan hati yang hancur lebur seperti debu. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Kyuhyun begitu lembut sekaligus bernafsu meraup bibir Sungmin. Dan ia pun mendengar dengan teramat jelas bagaimana Sungmin mendesah dan sedikit meremas rambut ikal Kyuhyun karena permainan lidah Namja tampan itu.

Dan malam ini pun kebencian itu semakin berkobar membentuk nyala api yang semakin besar serta rasa ingin memiliki semakin mendominasi perasaan cinta yang tidak tersambut.

" Kalian berdua telah memprovokasiku, jadi jangan salahkan aku."

Victoria pergi dengan wajah berlinangan airmata. Ia tidak kuat melihat adegan yang begitu menyayat hatinya terus-menerus.

.

.

Walaupun api unggun yang sudah mereka nyalakan begitu besar nyala apinya namun tidak dapat menjamin tubuh mereka akan selalu hangat karena api besar itu. Sebagian ada yang masih menggigil karena udara malam ini hampir-hampir membuat beku tubuh mereka termasuk tubuh Sungmin yang memang dasarnya lemah akan cuaca dingin. Walaupun Sungmin sudah memakai pakaian yang begitu tebal sekaligus sebuah selimut yang melilit tubuhnya, tetap saja Namja mungil itu masih bergetar kedinginan.

Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat disebelahnya sesekali memperbaiki letak selimut yang selalu merosot jatuh setiap kali Namja mungil itu membuat gerakan kecil.

" Lebih baik kita ketenda saja. Kau akan mati membeku jika terus diluar dengan cuaca sedingin ini." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus mengusap pipi Sungmin agar sedikit terasa hangat.

Sungmin menggeleng dengan senyum tipis yang terkulas lemah dibibirnya," Aniya, aku baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi kita akan memulai acara api unggunnya dan aku tidak mau tertinggal hal menyenangkan ini."

" Hal yang kau sebut menyenangkan itu bisa saja membuat kau membeku. Jangan membantah lagi, aku akan membantumu ketenda."

Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Sungmin berniat membantu Namja manis itu berdiri.

" Anni. Aku tidak mau." Sungmin menyentak pelan genggaman keduanya. dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik jaket tebal yang ia pakai.

" Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun dengan geraman tertahan.

Sungmin membuang muka tidak berniat berdebat dengan Namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia melupakan bahwa kekasihnya ini adalah salah satu dari sekian ribu manusia yang memiliki watak keras kepala. Demi Tuhan, Namja manisnya ini sudah menggigil kedinginan dengan bibir yang tidak bisa dikatakan merah merona seperti biasa.

" Peluk aku saja. Pelukanmu lebih hangat daripada didalam tenda."

" Apa kau sedang membujukku sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmni mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Tanpa peringatan Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun hingga Namja tampan itu terduduk tepat dibelakang tubuhnya. Sambil tersenyum sabar, Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya senyaman mungkin di didada bidang Kyuhyun. Ah, ia memang tidak salah. Pelukan Kyuhyun terasa dua kali lipat lebih hangat dari jaket atau selimut yang sekarang membungkus rapat tubuhnya.

Merasa percuma membantah segala ucapan sang kekasih, Kyuhyun lebih memilih memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. Sedikit menarik tubuh mungil itu agar semakin merapat padanya.

Tatapan sebagian mahasiswa yang kebetulan tengah melingkari api unggun sama seperti mereka sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia lebih memilih menikmati aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh sang kekasih. Tak canggung sama sekali memperlihatkan kemesraan didepan banyak orang. Keduanya sesekali bercanda bahkan sesekali Sungmin tertawa cukup keras yang selalu berhasil mengundang tatapan iri dari sebagian mahasiswa yang melihat kemesraan keduanya.

Sama seperti Victoria yang berada tepat didepan Kyumin yang hanya berbatas oleh api unggun ditengah-tengah menatap tajam sepasang kekasih itu.

Tidak cukupkah mereka bermesraan didepan matanya bahkan bercumbu dengan panas tanpa tahu bahwa ia masih berada disana bersama mereka batin Victoria marah.

.

.

" Kyu, apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini. Lihatlah mereka selalu menatap kearah kita." Bisik Sungmin lirih merasa tek enak hati.

Matanya begitu awas menatap kesekeliling melihat mahasiswa yang lainnya yang sesekali mencuri pandang kearah mereka.

" Anggap saja mereka tidak ada." Ujar Kyuhyun acuh.

Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut tangan Sungmin yang membuat Namja manis itu tersenyum sekaligus bersemu malu karena perhatian dari sang kekasih padanya.

Tepat beberapa saat kemudian Dosen Park selaku pembimbing perkemahan tahun ini datang dengan membawa gumpalan kertas putih ditangannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

" Kalian harus bersaing untuk mendapatkan bendera ini" Dosen Park menunjukkan sebuah bendera hijau ditangan kanannya.

" Tim akan kami bagi menjadi dua regu. Ketua masing-masing tim akan ditentukan dari banyaknya anggota yang memilihnya. Tim satu akan kami tempatkan dibagian timur dan tim dua akan kami letakkan dibagian barat. Tim yang paling cepat menemukan bendera hijau ini, kami nyatakan mereka adalah pemenangnya."

Seluruh mahasiswa dengan seksama mendengarkan arahan dari Dosen Park.

" Tim satu akan diantar oleh Dosen Yoon menuju lokasi yang sudah kami tentukan dan untuk tim dua akan diantar oleh Dosen Kim. Silahkan membubarkan diri dan usahakan jangan memisahkan diri disaat pencarian bendera, mengerti."

" Mengerti saem." Jawab seluruh mahasiswa serempak.

.

Seluruh mahasiswa dengan tim berbeda membubarkan diri menuju sebuah mobil besar yang akan mengantar mereka kelokasi yang sudah ditentukan.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap cemas wajah Sungmin yang sedari tadi sudah terlihat sedikit pucat.

Keduanya kini sudah berada didalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan tim mereka kelokasi.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu. kau terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

" Kau harus tetap bersamaku arra. Aku rasa medannya disana akan sedikit berbahaya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Kepalanya menyandar pada bahu Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya tubuhnya sedikit lemas, namun Sungmin tidak ingin mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun, ia tidak mau membuat Namja tampan itu khawatir padanya. Lagipula ia kan Namja, hal seperti ini saja tidak harus dibesar-besarkan.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kesekitar. Disini hanya terlihat pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Sinar matahari pun hampir tidak terlihat karena terlalu lebatnya daun pohon. Sungmin sedikit tersenyum menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang tepat berada didepannya.

Setelah sampai dilokasi. Mereka dibagi menjadi beberapa tim untuk memudahkan mencari bendera hijau itu. Da sekarang ia berada ditim Kyuhyun dengan enam anggota lainnya, Jiyeon, Jungmo, Henry dan jangan lupakan Victoria pun berada ditim yang sama dengannya.

" Entah karena apa. Aku merasa merinding saat ini. ini sudah jam berapa sih, mengapa redup sekali." Omel Henry sambil terus berjalan.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal. Sedari tadi Henry terus mengoceh tentang hal yang sama. Membuat kupingnya terasa panas.

" Mengapa kau terus mengeluh Henry-ssi." Sela Jungmo tidak suka.

" Huh." Henry mendengus tidak perduli.

Kyuhyun yang membimbing perjalanan mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap satu persatu anggota timnya.

" Menurut kalian, dimana bendera itu disembunyikan?" Tanya Kyuhyun meminta pendapat.

" Kita dibagi dengan tim yang berbeda tempat. Timur dan barat, apa mungkin benderanya ada ditengah-tengah batas." Jawab Jungmo tidak yakin.

" Jika ada dipertengahan batas timur dan barat, itu akan sangat mudah untuk ditebak Jungmo-ssi." Sela Sungmin sambil ikut berfikir.

Semuanya terdiam menebak-nebak dimana bendera hijau itu disembunyikan.

" Apa mungkin bendera itu disembunyikan tidak terlalu jauh dari perkemahan." Cerus Henry memberi suara.

Semua mata menatap kearahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius.

" Itu dia. Aku yakin benderanya ada dibatas perkemahan. Karena jika mereka meletakkannya dibatas timur dan barat itu akan sangat mudah ditemukan. Kita hanya perlu modal kecepatan untuk sampai diberbatasan itu. Namun jika mereka meletakkannya di perbatasan perkemahan semua orang tidak akan berfikir sampai dikesana. Mungkin mereka ingin mengecoh kita dengan tempat yang berlawanan ini." kyuhyun menjabarkan segala pendapat yang ada dikepalanya.

" Aku sependapat denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi." Kata Jungmo sambil mengangguk setuju.

" Lalu bagaimana cara kita agar bisa sampai diperbatasan perkemahan sebelum waktu yang sudah ditentukan." Tanya Sungmin.

" Iya. Bagaimana caranya. Karena kita tidak mungkin mengikuti peta yang sudah dibuat karena itu terlalu jauh dari perkemahan." Tambah Jiyeon.

" Kalian lihat itu?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada salah satu pohon yang batangnya terdapat tanda dengan warna kuning.

" Itu adalah tanda jalan pintas yang dibuat oleh pengurus perkemahan. Kemarin aku melihat beberapa mahasiswa memberi tanda seperti itu disalah satu pohon dekat perkemahan." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Semua tersenyum bahagia. Merasa mereka sebentar lagi akan memenangkan permainan ini.

" Kau memang jenius." Puji Jungmo sambil bertepuk tangan bangga.

" Itu hanya kebetulan saja." Sela Henry ketus namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun.

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun didepan yang membimbing jalan mereka.

.

.

Sungmin mengusap peluh yang sedikit membanjiri dahinya. Tanjakan yang sedikit curam mempersulit langkah mereka untuk dapat menemukan ujung hutan lebat ini.

Suasana didalam hutan itu pun sedikit gelap karena sinar matahari hampir-hampir tidak terlihat lagi.

Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya terdengar cicitan serangga hutan dan gresak grusuk suara gesekan daun kering yang tertiup angin.

Sungmin sedikit mengusap lengannya. Ia sedikit merasa takut melihat cuaca petang seperti malam hari. Sungmin begitu yakin sekarang jarum jam belum menunjukkan pukul 4:00 sore namun disini sudah hampir gelap sekali. jalanan yang mereka lalui pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi yang semakin mempersulit keadaan.

Srekk..srekk..

Bruk...

" AAUU."

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong aku kembali lagi nhy. Bawa chap baru, semoga suka. Maaf kalau masih ada typo soalnya ngebut banget updatenya.

Jangan lupa REVIEW yaa. Review kalian yang bikin aku semangat ngetiknya. Gomawo juga sudah mau ngikutin ff ku yang abal-abal ini.

Bye.. sampai ketemu chap depan.


	10. Chapter 10

ICE PRINCE

Chapter 10

Main cast :

Lee Sungmin &amp; Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast : Lihat didalam cerita

Rated : T(dapat berubah sesuai alur)

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali menoleh kebelakang mendengar suara teriakan Victoria adalah Jungmo. Karena memang dasarnya ia yang berada diposisi paling belakang sebelum Sungmin dan Victoria. Matanya membulat melihat bahwa Victoria sekaligus Sungmin terjatuh didalam sebuah lubang besar setinggi pinggang orang dewasa.

" Sungmin." Itu suara Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu lekas berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang terlihat meringis menahan sakit dengan bersandar ditanah dengan posisi masih berdiri didalam lubang. Wajah Kyuhyun begitu diliputi kecemasan takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada kekasihnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini ikut masuk kedalam lubang besar itu.

Jungmo, Henry beserta Jiyeon duduk berjongkok mengelilingi lubang. Mereka ikut khawatir melihat wajah merah Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat kesakitan sekali.

Victoria merengut kesal. Bukan hanya Sungmin yang terluka disini, ia pun terluka dibagian lututnya. Lututnya tergorok dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar karena rupanya tadi lututnya menggores ranting-ranting tajam didalam lubang itu.

Victoria mengumpat kesal. Orang bodoh mana yang begitu saja membuat lubang berbahaya ini sembarangan didalam hutan. Apa mereka fikir ini tidak berbahaya untuk manusia yang mungkin saja terkenan sial jatuh kedalam lubang sama seperti ia saat ini.

" Mengapa kalian hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sungmin saja." Seru Victoria marah.

Sungmin menoleh menatap Victoria cemas," Victoria, kau tidak apa-apa. Apa kau terluka." Tanya Sungmin berusaha untuk berdiri tegak dengan dibantu oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang memapahnya. Walaupun sejujurnya, kakinya begitu sakit sekarang bahkan hampir mati rasa.

" Ini semua gara-gara kau. Mengapa kau begitu bodoh hingga bisa menginjak jebakan ini dan hebatnya lagi, aku ikut terkena sialmu itu." Teriak Victoria keras.

Sungmin menunduk merasa bersalah. Ia memang yang ceroboh. Ia yang tidak berhati-hati saat berjalan didepan Victoria sampai tidak melihat lubang besar didepannya. Salahkan saja lubang itu yang tertutup oleh dedaunan kering hingga lubang itu tersamar dengan jalan setapak yang mereka lalui.

" Kau yang bodoh tidak hati-hati saat berjalan, mengapa menyalahkan Sungmin hyung." Sela Henry tidak terima jika Sungmin yang harus disalahkan disini.

" Sungmin-ssi, kakimu berdarah." Jungmo berteriak kalut melihat rembesan darah yang keluar dari lapisan celana Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggulung celana Sungmin sebatas lutut. Dan benar saja, luka itu berasal dari kulit betis Sungmin yang tersayat cukup lebar sehingga darahnya keluar begitu banyak.

" Ming, luka dikaki mu begitu besar." Seru Kyuhyun semakin kalut.

Tanpa berfikir, Kyuhyun merobek sedikit ujur baju kemejanya dan melilitkannya di betis Sungmin untuk menghalau darah kental itu keluar lebih banyak lagi, setidaknya hingga sampai mereka datang ke perkemahan.

" Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pencarian ini, terlalu berbahaya untuk membiarkan Sungmin berjalan sendiri dengan kondisi lukanya yang seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba berfikir jalan terbaik.

Sungmin berserta anggota yang lain menatap Kyuhyun heran. Jika pencarian ini tidak dilanjutkan otomatis mereka pasti sudah dinyatakan kalah telak. Padahal perjalanan mereka hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

" Tidak, kita harus melanjutkannya. Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu. aku masih kuat untuk berjalan." Kata Sungmin memohon untuk Kyuhyun mempertimbangkan kembali keputusannya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin sangsi. Dengan kaki Sungmin yang terluka parah seperti ini, Kyuhyun tidak yakin Sungmin sanggup untuk berjalan sejauh 5 meter sekalipun. Walaupun letak lokasi perkemahan mereka tidak terlalu jauh lagi, namun kondisi Sungmin yang terluka separah ini hingga mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah tidak memungkinkan namja manis itu untuk berjalan sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sungmin merasakan kesakitaan yang lebih daripada ini. Itu terlalu beresiko untuk lukanya yang akan semakin terbuka lebar.

" Henry dan Jiyeon yang akan melanjutkan perjalanan ini dan mengambil benderanya dan kami akan menyusul setelahnya." Ujar Kyuhyun menatap Henry dan Jiyeon bergantian.

" Neaga?" Tanya Henry sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri ragu-ragu.

" Hanya kalian yang dapat aku andalkan disini." Tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

Henry menatap teman satu timnya satu persatu sebelum mengangguk yakin," Arraseo. Aku yang akan mengambil benderanya untuk kalian." Kata Henry penuh tekat.

Yang lain menatap Henry bangga. Mereka yakin Henry pasti bisa melakukannya. Henry mengambil ranselnya dan menyampirkannya diatas pundak diikuti oleh Jiyeon yang ikut bangkit berdiri dari berjongkoknya. Herny dan Jiyeon saling menatap dan mengangguk satu kali sebagai isyarat bahwa mereka harus berjuang hingga akhir permainan ini.

" Jungmo apa kau bisa menggendong Victoria. Aku lihat lukanya tidak terlalu parah, hanya sedikit tergores."

" Kyuhyun, mengapa tidak kau saja yang menggendongku." Kata Victoria tidak setuju. Ia tidak mau digendong Jungmo yang artinya Kyuhyun yang akan menggendong Sungmin. Tidak akan ia biarkan itu terjadi.

" Bisakah kau tidak cerewet disaat seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

" Tentu saja aku bisa menggendong Victoria-ssi." Sela Jungmo diantara adu mulut Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

Kyuhyun mengangguk berterima kasih. Diangkatnya tubuh Victoria keluar dari dalam lubang dibantu oleh Jungmo. Kini Kyuhyun beralih menatap keadaan Sungmin yang terlihat memburuk. Bibir Kekasihnya begitu pucat dan Sungmin pun terlihat lelah dengan nafas yang memburu.

" Sayang. Kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Kyuhyun mengusap keringat Sungmin yang keluar sebesar biji jagung didahi putihnya.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah," Gwanchana."

Kyuhyun mengangkat hati-hati tubuh Sungmin kepunggungnya, memposisikan tubuh itu senyaman mungkin untuk bersandar di punggung tegapnya. Kyuhyun memanjat naik dari dalam lubang dibantu oleh Jungmo.

Victoria kesal bukan main. Mengapa harus Sungmin yang selalu Kyuhyun utamakan. Padahal disini, ia pun turut terluka dan semua itu disebabkan oleh kebodohan Sungmin yang tidak menggunakan matanya dengan baik saat berjalan hingga mereka harus masuk kedalam lubang keparat itu. Tubuhnya pun sedikit banyak tergores karena ranting-ranting tajam itu, sial sekali.

" Tidurlah. Kau nampak begitu lelah." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin setelah mereka keluar dari dalam lubang dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum lemah dibalik punggung tegap Kyuhyun. Direbahkannya kepala mungilnya dipundak Kyuhyun dengan posisi senyaman mungkin. Sebenarnya ia memang begitu lelah sejak tadi, ditambah dengan keadaan kakinya yang terluka membuat ia semakin lelah dan lemas disaat bersamaan.

" Apa perjalan kita masih jauh?" Tanya Jungmo yang posisinya kini berjalan didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng," Tidak. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh kebelakang menatap Sungmin yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara sama sekali.

" Sayang. Kau tidur." Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Takut membangunkan Sungmin jika memang kekasihnya itu tertidur.

Kyuhyun merasakan gelengan kecil dipundaknya, yang menandakan bahwa Sungmin masih terjaga.

" Mengapa tidak tidur saja. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Sungmin menggeleng sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kakiku berdenyut sakit sejak tadi." Gumam Sungmin serak.

Kyuhyun beralih melihat kaki Sungmin. Darah dari luka Sungmin masih setia menetes walaupun tidak sebanyak tadi dari balik kemeja yang Kyuhyun balutkan dikaki namja manis itu.

" Gwanchana, setelah kita sampai. Kita akan mengobati lukamu." Bujuk Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun sedikit diliputi rasa takut melihat darah Sungmin terus menetes tanpa henti. Walaupun luka itu sudah ia balut dengan sedikit erat untuk mencegah darah kental itu mengalir terlalu banyak, namun tetap saja itu membuat Kyuhyun cemas bukan main. Ia ingat betul bahwa Sungmin memiliki riwayat anemia yang bisa dikatakan sedikit berbahaya. Dan saat ini Sungmin begitu banyak mengeluarkan darah lantaran luka di kakinya itu. Kyuhyuh begitu merutuk, mengapa rasanya perjalanan mereka begitu terasa jauh sekali dari perkemahan sedangkan Sungmin harus segera pendapat perawatan untuk lukanya ini.

" Aku mengantuk." Kata Sungmin hampir menyerupai bisikan ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil," Tidurlah sayang. Aku akan menjagamu."

Jungmo yang posisinya memang berjalan didepan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan diam, tersenyum tipis mendengar betapa perhatiannya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Ia memang sempat mendengar rumor keduanya yang menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun ia baru pertama kali ini melihat keduanya berinteraksi seintim ini.

Dari yang ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun itu adalah tipe orang yang tidak perduli bahkan terkesan acuh dengan orang lain, berhati dingin, dan kejam. Namun hari ini bagaikan sebuah keajaiban ditengah hutan yang lebat ini, ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sebegitu perhatiannya pada Sungmin. Memang kata pepatah, cinta itu bisa mengubah segalanya. Termasuk merubah Kyuhyun si pria sedingin es menjadi sosok yang penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Berbeda dengan Jungmo, lain lagi dengan Victoria yang justru menggertakkan giginya lantaran kesal. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bermesraan didepannya seperti ini. hatinya benar-benar panas sekarang. Perhatian Kyuhyun hanya boleh tertuju padanya, tidak pada orang lain atau siapapun itu apalagi pada Sungmin. ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka terus bersama dan membuat ia semakin menderita lantaran cemburu, tidak akan pernah.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun merasakan kakinya yang terasa kebas karena sakit. Mata sebening kilau permata itu menelisik kesegala tempat mengenali suasana asing akan keberadaannya saat ini. ia berada disebuah tenda yang lumayan cukup besar dengan berbagai jenis obatan didalamnya. Dan ia sekarang sedang berbaring disebuah pembaringan kecil menyerupai tandu didalam tenda ini.

" Kau sudah bangun." Tanya seseorang yang begitu Sungmin hafal suaranya diluar kepala.

Sungmin menoleh kesamping, melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan sedikit tergesa menghampirinya. Sungmin sedikit menyunggingkan senyum manis yang terlihat lemah.

" Ne, beberapa saat yang lalu." Kata Sungmin mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

" Jangan duduk. Berbaring saja." Tahan Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuh Sungmin seperti semula. Sungmin melongo melihat kakinya yang kini sudah diperban rapi.

" Luka mu baru saja diobati. Mungkin nanti akan sedikit sakit efek dari obatnya, tapi kau akan baik-baik saja." Jelas Kyuhyun mengusap lembut jemari Sungmin yang sudah menjadi tawanan telapak tangan besarnya.

" Sepertinya aku tidur terlalu lama." Kata Sungmin yang kini balas menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengamati keseluruhan tubuh Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlihat jauh lebih rapi dari terakhir ia melihat tadi sebelum tidur, dengan baju yang berbeda dengan yang ia kenakan tadi siang. Tadi siang Kyuhyun mengenakan kaos abu-abu dipadu dengan kemeja yang keseluruhannya tidak ia kancing. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berganti pakaian dengan sweater coklat ditubuhnya dipadu dengan mantel coklat yang begitu hangat ditubuhnya. Rambut Kyuhyun juga terlihat masih basah. Apa kekasihnya ini baru saja selesai mandi.

" Maaf. Aku tadi meninggalkanmu untuk mandi sebentar." Ujar Kyuhyun yang seakan tahu isi pikiran Sungmin.

Namja manis itu menggeleng maklum sebelum kembali tersenyum hangat yang mau tak mau menular pada Kyuhyun untuk ikut melukiskan senyumannya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap keluar tenda yang nampak sudah gelap gulita," Sepertinya sudah malam. Tapi diluar mengapa sepi sekali." Tanya Sungmin saat tidak mendengar suara ribut-ribut atau sejenisnya dari luar tenda.

" Mereka semua ada didepan api unggun. Menikmati malam terakhir kita disini." Jelas Kyuhyun.

" Kau tidak ikut bergabung juga. Mengapa malah ada disini." Tanya Sungmin heran.

Tidakkah Kyuhyun ingin bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain diluar sana, menikmati waktu terakhir mereka di jeju.

" Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian disini, sedangkan aku malah asyik menikmati kebersamaan dengan yang lainnya." Kalimat sederhana dari Kyuhyun mampu membuat Sungmin bungkan dengan hati berbunga-bunga layaknya musim semi.

Tidak perlu perlakuan romantis, kata-kata penuh cinta setiap saat nya. Kyuhyun berada disisinya saja seperti saat ini, itu sudah cukup bagi Sungmin. ia tidak membutuhkan yang lain lagi kecuali Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun terus tetap berada disisinya.

" kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut melihat Sungmin hanya diam saja sejak tadi.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tadi sedang menunduk untuk menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun," Aku hanya ingin kau memelukku." Bisik Sungmin bercampur malu.

Kyuhyun tertawa sedikit keras. Sungmin yang malu-malu seperti ini sungguh terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

" Permintaan dikabulkan." Gurau Kyuhyun yang langsung membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Bagaimana, sudah hangat sekarang." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit merapatkan selimut ketubuh Sungmin untuk menjaga suhu tubuh kekasihnya itu agar tetap hangat.

" Hm. Pelukanmu sangat hangat." Lirih Sungmin menutup kedua matanya menikmati hangatnya pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh mungil Sungmin. keduanya sama-sama diam, memilih menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka didalam tenda besar ini dengan saling berpelukan.

" Ah matta. Bagaimana dengan permainan kita tadi. Apa kita berhasil menang." Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum," Tentu saja kita menang. Henry dan Jiyeon benar-benar hebat tadi."

" Jinjja. Sayang sekali aku tidak melihat mereka mendapatkan benderanya." Ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit kecewa.

" Tapi, syukurlah kita menang juga." Sambungnya kemudian dengan senyum lega.

" Kyuhyun." Panggil Sungmin lagi.

" Hm?"

" Ayo kita berkencan sepulang dari jeju." Ajak Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut bercampur bingung," Kau ingin berkencan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

" Tentu saja. Kita tidak pernah pergi berkencang sebelumnya." Sela Sungmin cepat.

Bibir Sungmin mengerucut lucu. Jika ia ingat, memang mereka tidak pernah pergi berkencan satu kalipun sebelumnya. Karena memang hubungan mereka dulu tidak sebaik ini.

" Baiklah. Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Sungmin nampak berfikir yang begitu imut menurut Kyuhyun, mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan alis yang bertaut lucu.

" Kemana saja asal bersamamu." Putus Sungmin beberapa saat kemudian.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap pucuk kepala Sungmin mendengar jawaban sederhana itu. Sungmin tidak meminta makan direstoran mahal. Tidak meminta pergi keluar negeri, untuk berlibur mungkin. Namja mungil ini hanya menginginkan ia terus berada disisinya. Jawaban sederhana yang mampu membuat hati Kyuhyun bergetar karena haru.

" Benar kemanapun itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk, membenarkan kesungguhan ucapannya tadi. Benar, kemanapun itu asal bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan selalu bahagia.

" Oke. Aku yang akan memilih tempat untuk kencan pertama kita ini." Kekeh Kyuhyun geli entah karena apa itu.

Dikepalanya kini sudah tersusun berbagai rencana yang akan ia buat untuk kencannya bersama Sungmin. Dan ia jamin Sungmin pasti menyukai semua tempat yang akan ia ajak Sungmin nantinya.

.

.

Sungmin menatap jalanan seoul yang sedikit padat jika mendekati sore hari. Ia saat ini berada didalam mobil Kyuhyun yang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kerumahnya. Mereka memang baru saja sampai dari jeju ke seoul sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

Sungmin terus melamun mengingat saat-saat indah mereka di jeju. Walaupun hanya beberapa hari saja dijeju, Sungmin begitu merasa sangat bahagia sekali selama disana. Ia bisa berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain, saling mengenal satu sama lain dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya bersama-sama.

Dan sekarang ia harus kembali lagi ke seoul bergulat dengan setumpuk tugas kuliahnya dan melakukan semua hal membosankan sama seperti sebelumnya.

" Mengapa wajahmu muram sekali." Tanya Kyuhyun melirik sebentar kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Kepalanya bersandar sepenuhnya mengamati wajah serius Kyuhyun saat menyetir.

" Jeju begitu indah. Dan kita hanya beberapa hari saja disana." Sungmin bergumam lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti. Sungmin belum bisa melupakan kenangan mereka selama dijeju.

" Lalu? Kau ingin kesana lagi."

" Kau ingin mengajakku kesana lagi?" Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah balik bertanya dengan ekspresi lucunya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, mengacak pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin yang terlalu bersemangat jika sudah membahas tentang jeju.

" Kita akan kesana, nanti. Jika aku ada waktu luang dan di waktu yang tepat." Mata Sungmin bersinar cerah, membayangkan bahwa ia akan kembali mengunjungi jeju bersama Kyuhyun terasa menggelitik perutnya. Ini begitu membahagiakan, ia akan pergi bersama dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

" Hanya kita berdua." Tambah Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun berdehem kecil," Arra, hanya kita berdua."

Sungmin sudah tidak kuasa untuk tidak menjerit. Tangannya mengambil tangan Kyuhyun untuk digenggamnya erat. Dicium-ciumnya punggung tangan Kyuhyun berkali-kali dengan terus masih tertawa bahagia. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. Tidak ada salahnya jika mereka kembali lagi kejeju nanti, hanya mereka berdua saja.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengambil tas Sungmin dibagasi mobilnya. Lelaki itu sesekali melirik Sungmin yang masih setia tersenyum-senyum seorang diri, efek dari janji Kyuhyun yang ingin kembali mengajaknya mengunjungi Jeju.

" Ini tasmu." Kyuhyun meletakkan tas Sungmin diteras rumah.

Sungmin mengangguk, menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya," Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng," Aku pulang saja. Kau pun harus cepat istirahat." Nasihat Kyuhyun kemudian.

Sungmin mengangguk sekali lagi tanda mengerti," Siap kapten."

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat sikap lucu kekasihnya. Kyuhyun maju selangkah guna mencium kecil bibir Sungmin dan beralih mengecup lembut dahi namja manis itu," Masuklah. Sampaikan salamku pada eomma."

" Ne"

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil, melambai sebentar kearah Sungmin sebelum menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Sungmin. Sungmin pun balas melambai hingga mobil Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi dan setelahnya ia langsung menenteng tas besarnya masuk kedalam rumah.

" Aku pulang." Seru Sungmin ketika memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

Sungmin menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil menuju balkon kamarnya sekedar melihat pekatnya malam diluar sana. Sungmin bersandar mengamati pekarangan rumahnya yang begitu penuh dengan bunga-bunga indah peliharaan eommanya.

" Kyuhyun sedang apa ya." Gumam Sungmin lucu.

Bola matanya beralih menatap bintang yang bersinar terang diatas sana. Bibir tipis itu tersenyum lembut melihat salah satu bintang yang paling besar serta paling mencolok di antara bintang yang lain karena sinarnya yang begitu terang berkedip-kedip diantara bintang-bintang kecil lainnya yang mengelilinginya.

Drtt...drtt

Sungmin melihat ponselnya dimeja nakas samping ranjang bergedip-kedip tanda panggilan masuk. Buru-buru ia berlari masuk, menyambar cepat ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Bibirnya kembali mengukir senyum melihat nama Kyuhyunlah yang menelponnya.

" Ne, kyu?" Sapa Sungmin ceria. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia memikirkan Kyuhyun, dan sekarang lelaki itu malah menelponnya.

" Kau sedang apa?"

" Emm.. aku baru saja selesai mandi. Kau sedang apa?"

" Memikirkanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun lugas.

Sungmin tersenyum malu. Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya selalu maraton setiap saat karena ucapannya yang terlalu jujur- terkesan blak-blakan. Tapi Sungmin suka, setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak lagi berbohong padanya atau menutup-nutupi perasaannya seperti dulu. Kyuhyun sekarang sedikit banyak sudah berubah, lebih jujur dan lebih terbuka padanya.

" Aku juga sedang memikirkanmu." Balas Sungmin dengan cicitan yang hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Terdengar suara kekehan diseberang sana, membuat Sungmin semakin memerah karena malu. Ia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini sedang menertawakan kebodohannya.

" Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi berkencan, seperti keinginanmu." Tawar Kyuhyun

" Kau berkata seakan hanya aku yang menginginkannya." Ketus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tertawa," Aku pun sangat menginginkannya, mungkin melebihimu."

Kali ini Sungmin yang tertawa," Aku akan menunggumu besok jam 9. Kita akan kencan seharian, otte?"

" Arra. Apapun untuk kekasihku."

Sungmin akan menjerit sakin senangnya, namun ia tahan dengan menangkupkan tangan mungilnya dimulutnya sendiri.

" Kau tidurlah. Ini sudah malam."

" Arraseo."

" Sungmin."

" Ne?"

" Saranghae."

Plip~

Sungmin berkedip beberapa kali seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Panggilan memang sudah terputus sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang memutus sambungan lebih dulu namun Sungmin masih senantiasa terpaku dengan ponsel yang menggantung ditelinganya.

Oh Tuhan, jantungnya. Sungmin menangkup dadanya merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang sekali, bahkan mungkin seperti ingin merobek dadanya.

Deg deg deg

" Kyaaaaa..." Sungmin tak kuasa untuk tidak menjerit. Ia menjerit sekuat-kuatnya, bahkan ia sampai melompat-lompat diatas kasur sakin senangnya.

.

.

Victoria menatap kedua orang tuanya serius. Setelah berfikir ratusan kali selama di jeju, ia sudah memutuskan untuk secepatnya membuat ia dan Kyuhyun bertunangan dengan jalan kedua orang tuanya. Ia akan membujuk kedua orang tuanya agar mempercepat acara pertunangan mereka. Jika orang tuanya setuju, Cho Yunho ayah Kyuhyun pun pasti akan menyetujuinya, dan jika Yunho sudah menyetujuinya Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa berbuat lebih selain menuruti apa yang ayahnya perintahkan. Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menolak atau pun mundur lagi dari pertunangan ini, ia pastikan itu. Dan Sungmin, namja gay itu akan menangis darah melihat ia bersanding dengan Kyuhyun nantinya. Ia pastikan Sungmin akan menderita dengan tangannya sendiri.

" Appa, eomma. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian." Kata Victoria serius.

Tuan song menatap sang anak bingung," Wae?"

Victoria menarik nafas sebentar," Aku ingin pertunanganku dengan Kyuhyun dipercepat saja. Kalau perlu minggu depan kami sudah bertunangan, Appa." Ucap Victoria dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Tuan song mengangkat alisnya tidak setuju. Ia memang ingin melihat Victoria bertunangan dengan anak Yunho, bahkan sampai mereka menikah. Tapi tidak secepat ini.

Victoria adalah anak satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Tentu saja untuk anak kesayangannya, pesta pertunangan mereka harus diadakan semeriah mungkin dan itu membutuhkan persiapan yang matang, tidak dikata langsung terjadi seperti apa yang Victoria inginkan. Semua butuh proses yang semaksimal mungkin.

" Appa tidak setuju dengan rencanamu itu, vict." Kata ayahnya menggeleng tidak setuju.

" Apa yang harus ditunggu lagi appa. Appa sudah tahu kan bahwa kami saling mencintai." Ujar Victoria dengan sejuta kebohongannya.

" Benar kata appa mu nak. Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya secara matang, tidak tergesa seperti ini." sela sang ibu yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

" Appa, eomma jebal. Bukankah kalian menyayangiku. Kalian akan bahagia kan jika melihat aku bahagia. Aku bahagia jika aku dan Kyuhyun secepatnya bertunangan, aku mencintainya appa." Mohon Victoria dengan wajah memelas serta airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Tuan Song memijit keningnya pusing. Nyonya song tersenyum melihat anaknya yang tidak sabaran seperti ini," Kau tidak sabarang sekali sayang. Begitu inginkan menikah dengan Kyuhyun." Tanya sang eomma dengan nada menggoda.

Benar, aku ingin mengikat Kyuhyun selamanya hanya bersamaku batin Victoria.

" Eomma." Rajuk Victoria malu.

" Apa akan berusaha berbicara dengan Yunho, agar pertunangan kalian dipercepat." Kata tuan song mengalah.

Ia tidak kuasa jika harus menolak permohonan anak tunggalnya itu. Karena ia begitu menyayangi dan mencintai Victoria, anak satu-satunya jadi apapun yang Victoria inginkan maka akan ia penuhi. Apapun itu.

" Gomwo appa." Victoria menerjang tuan song dengan pelukan erat.

" Aigoo, anakku tidak sabaran sekali." Tawa tuan Song melihat kelakuan manja anak semata wayangnya ini.

Ditepuknya pelan pucuk kelapa Victoria layaknya anak bayi. Victoria menyeringai dibalik punggung ayahnya. Satu masalah telah selesai, tinggal menunggu detik-detik kehancuran seorang Lee Sungmin saja. Ia akan menghancurkan Sungmin dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

Sungmin mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Ia sudah rapi dengan kemeja pink serta celana jeans hitam ketat yang begitu pas membalut kaki mungilnya. Sungmin melirik jam diatas meja nakas disamping ranjangnya, pukul 8:00 pagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan datang. Lebih baik ia menunggu dimeja makan saja, lagipula eommanya tadi juga sudah memanggilnya untuk sarapan pagi bersama.

Sungmin menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan dengan sambil terus merapikan penampilannya. Nyonya Lee tersenyum melihat anaknya sudah turun menuju meja makan.

" Rapi sekali." Tegur nyonya Lee sambil tangannya terus menyiapkan sarapan pagi diatas meja.

" Bagaimana menurut eomma. Apa aku sudah rapi." Tanya Sungmin sambil berputar menunjukkan penampilannya pada sang eomma.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum kecil," Kau sudah rapi, bahkan terlihat lebih cantik dengan kemeja itu." Tunjuk nyonya Lee dengan dagunya.

Sungmin mendelik mendengar kata keramat keluar dari mulut ibunya," Aku tampan eomma, bukan cantik." Seru Sungmin sedikit merajuk.

Nyonya Lee mengangguk disertai kekehan kecil," Ne. Kau namja tampan yang begitu cantik."

" Eomma." Seru Sungmin semakin kesal.

Nyonya Lee tidak kuasa untuk tidak tertawa. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang dengan merajuk terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Anak nya ini memang terkadang selalu sewot jika ada orang yang mengatakannya cantik. Padahal semua itu memang benar adanya. Sungmin begitu cantik bahkan kulitnya pun begitu halus layaknya kulit seorang gadis.

" Makanlah dulu, sementara kau menunggu Kyuhyun datang." Saran ibunya meletakkan sepiring omelet yang masih hangat kehadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menurut. Memakan masakan ibunya dengan begitu lahap. Baru dua suap Sungmin memakan makanannya, suara deru mobil yang Sungmin sinyalir itu adalah suara mobil milik Kyuhyun berhenti tepat didepan rumahnya. Dan tepat beberapa saat wajah Kyuhyun muncul dengan senyum secerah matahari pagi ini.

" Pagi eommoni, pagi sayang." Kyuhyun menerobos langsung menuju meja makan, mencium kecil pipi nyonya Lee sebelum beralih mencium cepat bibir Sungmin tanpa malu sedikitpun kepada nyonya Lee yang masih berada disana. Kyuhyun beralih duduk disamping Sungmin.

" Kau cepat sekali datang." Heran Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sudah datang cepat sekali, tidak seperti janji mereka tadi malam.

" Kau ingin menumpang makan ya." Kata Sungmin tajam menatap Kyuhyun penuh curiga.

" Sungmin, tidak baik berbicara seperti itu nak." Tegur nyonya Lee memperingatkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum merasa dibela calon mertua-menurutnya. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu merasa tidak tersinggung sama sekali akan perkataan kejam Sungmin seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

" Aku hanya rindu dengan masakan eomma." Sahutnya ringan, ikut memakan sepiring omelet yang sudah dilumuri saus pedas yang diberikan nyonya Lee padanya.

Sungmin mencibir, merasa sudah bisa menebak isi pikiran Kyuhyun dengan sejuta niat buruknya itu.

.

.

Sungmin sudah selesai lebih dulu menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Ia masih duduk menunggu Kyuhyun yang belum selesai dengan sarapannya. Sesekali ia memainkan ponselnya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh.

Kyuhyun selesai. Ia sedikit menjauhkan piringnya, minum sebentar dan mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu sebelum menatap nyonya Lee yang sedang menikmati makanan yang ada dipiringnya dengan wajah serius.

" Eommoni, mungkin kami akan pergi sekarang. Tak apa jika aku mengantar Sungmin sedikit agak malam?" Tanya Kyuhyun meminta izin.

Walaupun mereka sudah mendapatkan restu dari nyonya Lee, lantas Kyuhyun tidak berlaku seenaknya saja. Ia tetap meminta izin pada ibu mertuanya itu agar terlihat sedikit sopan membawa anak orang lain keluar begitu lama.

" Tidak apa-apa Kyu. kalian bersenang-senanglah, hanya saja jaga putra ku." Ujar nyonya Lee menyenggol sedikit lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendelik kearah ibunya. Namja manis itu begitu heran, mengapa eomma nya suka sekali menggodanya jika sudah ada Kyuhyun. Membuat ia malu saja. Dan Kyuhyun mengapa laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum-senyum aneh seperti itu, membuat ia sedikti merinding melihatnya.

" Singkirkan senyum jelek mu itu Cho. Wajahmu terlihat semakin bertambah tua dengan senyum bodohmu itu." Seru Sungmin sarkatis. Ia berlalu dari meja makan dengan kaki menghentak kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Tidak mengherankan jika Sungmin terus berkata kasar padanya. Karena memang dasar sifat Sungmin yang seperti itu, mengutarakan semua isi hatinya walaupun itu hal terburuk sekalipun namun Kyuhyun suka itu. Setidaknya Sungmin tidak menutup-nutupi perasaannya seorang diri dan ia lebih terbuka padanya.

" Kejar dia. Sepertinya ia merajuk lagi." Kata nyonya Lee menepuk pundak Kyuhyun untuk bergegas menyusul Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganguk. Berpamitan sekali lagi pada nyonya Lee sebelum sedikit berlari keluar dari rumah menyusul Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

Sungmin terus diam dengan wajah cemberut. Bibirnya sedikit maju khas jika kelinci nakal itu sedang marah dan jangan lupakan bibir itu terus bergumam entah apapun itu seperti orang yang sedang membacakan mantra untuk meramal.

Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem mengambil alih fokus Sungmin yang sejak tadi terus menatap keluar jendela mengidahkan Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya.

" Apa kau akan terus mengerucutkan bibir mu itu dihari pertama kita kencan? Lihatlah cuaca akan mendung jika tuan putri merajuk terus."

" Aku pangeran, bukan tuan putri." Sambar Sungmin cepat. Telinganya begitu sensitif jika menyangkut yeoja atau tuan putri disematkan untuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak tawanya sendiri mendengar kata pangeran dengan lantang terucap dari bibir mungil kekasihnya ini. kyuhyun berusaha menormalkan raut wajahnya senormal mungkin agar Sungmin tidak curiga jika ia sedari tadi begitu susah payah menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak keluar.

" Baiklah pangeran, jangan terus merajuk seperti itu." Kata Kyuhyun lagi mencoba peruntungan setidaknya Sungmin mau berbicara lagi padanya.

Sungmin mendengus merasak konyol akan ucapan Kyuhyun," Aku tidak merajuk. Kau pikir aku wanita yang akan cepat marah hanya karena masalah sepele."

Tanpa kau sadaripun, kau sudah merajuk sejak tadi sayang batin Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa ia ucapkan didalam hati.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam. Memfokuskan matanya menatap jalanan. Tidak ingin lagi memancing emosi Sungmin dengan bujuk-bujukan kecilnya yang berakhir dengan Sungmin yang terus marah padanya.

" Kyu, sebenarnya kita akan kemana. Sejak tadi belum sampai juga." Tanya Sungmin heran

Mereka sudar berkendara hampir 30 menit lamanya sejak dari rumahnya tadi. Tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum sampai juga ditempat yang ingin mereka tuju. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin membawanya berkencan kemana, apakah jauh. Mengapa perjalan mereka lama sekali.

" Kau juga akan tahu nanti sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

" Apa kita sudah dekat?"

" Sebentar lagi."

" Apa disana ada begitu banyak permainan?" Tanya Sungmin antusias karena memang sejujurnya saja dulu ia ingin sekali pergi ketaman hiburan bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tanpa Sungmini sadari," Tentu saja. Bahkan disana jauh lebih menyenangkan dari Lotte world."

" Benarkah. Tak sabarnya aku." Bisik Sungmin yang masih mampu didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai melirik Sungmin yang ada disampingnya.

.

.

BUNGEE JUMPING

Sabuah nama bertuliskan huruf kapital dengan ukuran besar-besar yang ditulis disebuah spaduk dan ditempel disebuah kayu besar menyerupai gerbang masuk.

Sungmin terperangah, meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat membaca sederet tulisan berhuruf kapital itu yang bagi Sungmin semua tulisan itu terlihat menyerupai seorang monster mengerikan yang tertawa saat menatap Sungmin dan seolah monster itu siap untuk memangsanya.

Sungmin bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu jenis olahraga maut ini-menurut Sungmin. ini adalah jenis olahraga yang dimana mereka akan melompat dari ketinggian yang hanya menggunakan tali untuk menahan tubuh mereka agar tetap bertahan menggantung dan tidak terjatuh kebawah dan menghempas apa saja dibawah sana.

Sungmin sedikit meringis, inikah permainan yang Kyuhyun sebut menyenangkan itu. Ini tidak lebih dari sebuah peti mati yang Kyuhyun siapkan untuk dirinya.

" Kyuhyun, apa kau masih waras untuk memilih tempat kencan seperti ini. Aku sedikit menyesal-anni, aku sangat menyesal untuk memintamu memilih tempat berkencan kita untuk yang pertama kalinya ditempat seperti ini?" Bisik Sungmin nyaris tidak terdengar, tertelan oleh gemetar tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis-tidak perduli," Kau akan menikmatinya nanti sayang."

Belum sempat Sungmin untuk menolak atau melayangkan protesannya, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya menuju kearah penjualan tiket masuk.

" Kyuhyun kita pulang saja ya." Ajak Sungmin sekali lagi hampir memohon.

" Sayang, Kita baru saja sampai. Tidak mungkin kita pulang lagi sebelum bermain." Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang sudah pias bahkan namja manis itu memohon-mohon untuk dapat pulang, mungkin namja cantiknya ini takut. Tapi mereka sudah kemari, tidak mungkin mereka pulang lagi, bukan.

" Sayang, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, ada aku disini. Aku akan menjagamu." Ujar Kyuhyun mengelus lembut bahu Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin menatap ngeri tebing-tebing curam yang digunakan untuk bermain bungee jumping ini. sungmin meneguk ludahnya takut saat beberapa petugas memasangkan alat-alat sejenis tali ketubuhnya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melirik wajah Kyuhyun sekedar untuk melihat ekspresi namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun terlihat tenang, tidak panik seperti dirinya yang hampir keseluruhan tubuhnya menggigil karena takut. Mungkin kah Kyuhyun sudah pernah kemari sebelumnya jadi ia bisa santai-santai saja seperti ini.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin digiring menuju ujung jembatan kayu. Petugas itu mulai menghitung.

Hana

" Kyuhyun peluk aku." Saru Sungmin kalut.

Dul

" Peluk yang erat." Seru Sungmin bertambah kalut meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuhnya.

Set

" Tidaaakkk.. Aaaaaa..." Tubuh keduanya didorong pelan hingga terjun jatuh kebawah.

Sungmin berteriak dengan terus memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tidak berani membuka matanya atau sekedar hanya mengintip. Wajah Sungmin sepenuhnya tenggelam didada Kyuhyun. Tubuh mereka terombang ambing layaknya sebuah ayunan selama kurang dari 4 kali sebelum tubuh keduanya diterik kembali keatas.

.

Sungmin gemetaran hingga tak kuasa berjalan sendiri menuju mobil Kyuhyun hingga harus namja tampan itu yang menyangga tubuh Sungmin agar tidak jatuh ketanah. Kakinya meleleh seperti jelly sesaat setelah mereka selesai bermain tadi. Sungmni ingin sekali mengumpat, memaki Kyuhyun atau perlu meninju wajah itu hingga babak belur namun sayang tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan perasaan Sungmin yang begitu kesal saat ini.

Dengan dituntun Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus bergumam kesal memaki-maki Kyuhyun dengan sumpah serapah yang tak ada habisnya keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang terdengar bergetar. Kyuhyun tertawa, menulikan telinganya akan kekesalan sang kekasih. Tidak heran Sungmin begitu kesal padanya, karena hampir sepanjang mereka bermain bungee jumping, Sungmin terus berteriak layaknya seorang gadis. Kyuhyun bukannya kasihan, malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan terus memegangi perutnya yang membuat Sungmin bertambah kesal padanya.

" Haaaahh.." Sungmin membuka kaca mobil. Mendesah panjang menghirup udara segar terasa ia kembali hidup lagi.

Sungmin menumpukan dagunya dijendela mobil.

" kau terlihat pucat sayang, gwanchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit cemas.

" Ini semua karena mu bodoh." Maki Sungmin yang kembali tersulut rasa kesal.

Kyuhyun menunduk merasa bersalah akan keadaan Sungmin saat ini. ini semua salahnya, karena kekeras kepalaannya kekasihnya menjadi seperti ini.

" Minhae. Sudah membuatmu seperti ini." Sesal Kyuhyun kemudian.

Sungmin sedikit meluruhkan kekesalannya mendengar nada lemah penuh perminta maafan itu," Jalankan mobilnya. Aku ingin pergi dari sini." Kata Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin, menuruti permintaan sang kekasih untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

" Mengapa kita berhenti disini?" Tanya Sungmin bingung saat Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah restoran.

" Kita makan siang dulu." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil membantu melepas sabuk pengaman ditubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menurut, mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam restoran dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Kyuhyun memilih meja dipojok sebelah kiri. Disana agak sepi dan sedikit terlindung dari mata pengunjung yang lainnya. Tempat yang paling pas untuk Kyuhyun yang ingin bermesraan dengan Sungmin.

Mereka tadi sudah memesan, tinggal menunggu makanan mereka diantar saja.

" Masih lemas?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Terus memainkan jari mungil Sungmin yang digenggamnya.

Sungmin menggeleng, tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun," Sudah lebih baik." Jawab Sungmin.

" Sayang."

" Hm?"

" Maafkan aku."

" Ne? Maaf untuk apa Kyu." Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun memaku bolamata Sungmin lekat, menatap raut manis itu tanpa kedip.

" Seandainya aku tidak keras kepala dan memaksa mu untuk kesana, mungkin kau tidak akan seperti ini."

Sungmin mendesah. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membahas ini. padahal ia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi.

Sungmin membalas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, tersenyum manis meyakinkan namja tampan itu bahwa ia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi," Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu. hanya belum terbiasa saja. Tapi aku cukup senang tadi, setidaknya selama permainan aku bisa terus memelukmu dengan erat." Kekeh Sungmin lucu.

Kyuhyun ikut terkekeh. Menyayangkan fikiran Sungmin yang tidak sepolos yang ia kira," Ternyata kau cukup mesum juga sayang."

" Bukan mesum, tapi aku berani." Kilah Sungmin. berpura-puara acuh tak acuh saat kyuhyun menggodanya.

Ketegangan yang sempat terjadi tadi meluruh dengan tawa sepasang kekasih itu yang saling bersahutan. Beberapa saat pesanan mereka datang. Keduanya menyantap hidangan lezat itu dalam diam. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, hanya gestur tubuh mereka yang sesekali melirik dan melempar senyum satu sama lain.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin kepusat perbelajaan di myeong-dong. Sekedar melihat-lihat atau membeli sesuatu disana jika berminat. Ditengah padatanya ribuan orang yang berbelanja atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan seperti mereka, Kyuhyun terus menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin sesekali merangkul bahu namja mungil itu agar tidak tertabrak orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa perduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Sungmin begitu menikmati kencan mereka kali ini. melihat pernak-pernik beraneka warna membuat tangan Sungmin begitu gatal hanya untuk sekedar menyentuhnya saja.

Diantara pernak pernik berupa kalung, anting, dan gelang beraneka bentuk-Sungmin malah tertarik pada salah satu gelang berbentuk tali yang begitu unik-menurutnya.

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat," Kyu, kau lihat gelang yang itu." Tunjuk Sungmin kearah gelang yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun mengerut bingung. Jika ia tidak salah Itu hanya sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari tali halus dengan sambungan besi sebagai pengaitnya.

" Kau menginginkan gelang itu." Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Mata Sungmin berbinar lucu lalu mengangguk semangat," Ne. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli dua. Gelang couple."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Gelang couple, terdengar menyenangkan. Bukankah selama ini mereka tidak mempunyai barang yang sama satu pun, tidak ada salahnya mereka membeli gelang couple ini kan.

Kyuhyun menunjuk gelang yang Sungmin inginkan kepada pedagang itu untuk dibungkus. Sambil menunggu, Sungmin terus menatap kesekitar melihat-lihat barang kali ada sesuatu yang bagus yang bisa mereka beli lagikan.

" Ini gelangnya." Kata penjual itu menyerahkan bungkusan cantik berisi gelang pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyambut gelang itu lebih dulu. Kyuhyun menggeleng, sebegitu inginkah Sungmin dengan gelang itu. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya, menarik beberapa lembar won dan diserahkan kepada pedagang itu.

" Gomawo ahjussi."

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali berjalan. Namun ditengah-tengah jalan Sungmin memilih untuk berhenti yang otomatis membuat Kyuhyun ikut berhenti. Sungmin membuka bungkusan tadi yang berisi gelang sederhana itu, memakai satu gelang berwarna pink kepergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya mengamati tingkah Sungmin dengan bingung.

" Sini tanganmu." Pinta Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurut. memberikan tangannya pada Sungmin. dengan telaten namja manis itu memasangkan satu gelang lagi yang berwarna biru kepergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

" Jangan dilepas ya." Kata Sungmin dengan mata yang melotot lucu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Bukannya seram, wajah Sungmin malah terlihat lebih cantik saat sedang mengamcam seperti itu.

" Baiklah tuan putri." Balas Kyuhyun mencium gemes hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa. Mengambil tangan Kyuhyun agar bertaut erat dengan tangannya lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mengelilingi distrik myeong-dong yang penuh, sesak dan padat.

.

.

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin kebusan lebih tepatnya kepantai gwangalli. Berkendara hampir beberapa jam lamanya dari seoul kebusan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lelah ditambah setelah mereka dari myeong-dong, Kyuhyun langsung tancap gas menuju busan.

Sungmin yang sempat heran, hanya menurut kemanapun Kyuhyun membawanya. Dan kini mereka sedang berada dipantai gwangalli, menikmati sunsest disore hari dengan bias-bias kemerahan tanda bahwa matahari sudah hampir berganti dengan rembulan yang akan bertengger diatas sana adalah hal terbaik yang disuguhkan oleh pantai ini.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk diatas pasir putih dengan beralaskan jaket kulit milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang duduk tepat didepan Kyuhyun, dengan namja tampan itu yang memeluknya dari belakang membuat suasana bertambah romantis serta intim diantara keduanya.

Suasana yang mendukung dengan sedikitnya orang yang berada dipantai itu, membuat Kyuhyun tidak segan untuk mengecup leher Sungmin bahkan pundak namja manis itu tidak luput dari kecupan bibir panas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin begitu risih. Sedari tadi mulut serta bibir Kyuhyun tidak berhenti bergerak diperpotongan lehernya, membuat sensasi aneh yang langsung menyerang disekujur tubuh Sungmin.

" Kyu, berhenti." Pinta Sungmin sedikit frustasi.

" Hm, kenapa sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin dengan nafas yang sengaja ia hembuskan dilubang telinganya.

Sungmin yang kesal memukul sedikit keras lengan Kyuhyun yang sedari melingkar indah dipinggangnya agar berhenti mengerjai tubuhnya.

" Kau mesum sekali." seru Sungmin jengkel.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Bukannya berhenti, Kyuhyun malah beralih mengecupi pipi Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

Sungmin tertawa geli, terus berusaha menghindar dari serangan Kyuhyun," Hahahaa.. Kyuhyun hentikan. Kau membuatku geli."

" Benarkah. Bagaimana dengan ini." Tanya Kyuhyun yang tanpa ampung langsung mengelitiki pinggang Sungmin hingga namja manis itu terpingkal kegelian.

" Hen... hentikan kyu, geli." Sungmin tertawa tak henti bahkan airmatanya sedikit menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Kyuhyun menurut, berhenti menggelitiki pinggang Sungmin dan beralih berbaring diatas pasir putih itu tak perduli dengan bajunya yang akan kotor sekalipun.

Sungmin yang sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya, ikut berbaring dengan dada Kyuhyun sebagai alas kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut Rambut halus Sungmin," Aku bahagia sekali hari ini." Desah Sungmin bahagia.

Kyuhyun tersenyum," Aku akan terus membuatmu bahagia tidak hanya hari ini, tapi untuk selamanya." Janji Kyuhyun pasti.

Sungmin mendongak. Sedikit naik demi menggapai bibir Kyuhyun diatasnya.

Cup

" Aku tidak pernah meragukan ucapanmu." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum tulus.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Sungmin. wajah kekasih yang begitu ia cintai. Kyuhyun menerik tubuh Sungmin agar wajah manis itu sejajar dengan wajahnya. Tanpa kata bibir keduanya menyatu tepat disaat bias-bias kemerahan diufuk barat sana menghilang digantikan dengan bulan yang perlahan naik serta bintang yang sedikit demi sedikit bermunculan. Menjadi saksi bisu ketulusan cinta dua insan yang masih betah bergumul diatas pasir putih dipantai gwangalli itu.

.

.

Cinta tidak akan kuat hanya dengan ujian satu kali. Begitupun dengan cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. cinta mereka bukan berakhir bahagia disini, namun ini adalah mula dimana mereka harus tahu bahwa cinta bukan hanya sekedar mendapatkan dan mempertahankan nya saja, akan tetapi cinta mereka bercerita bagaimana kedua insan itu harus berkorban demi satu kata yang bernama cinta.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong aku kembali lagi nhy. Aku rindu kalian. Bagaimana, sudah cepat kah updatenya. Aku ngebut banget ini nulisnya, disela-sela kesibukan disempatkan buat ngetik walaupun hanya beberapa paragraf saja. Maaf jika masih ada typo yang menyempil dan menggangu kenyaman membaca, mohon dimaafkan.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan, saranghae.

Jangan lupa REVIEW ya...


End file.
